Incluso en la muerte
by Lacryma Kismet
Summary: En un mundo donde todo nos miente, nos separa y nos mata, una promesa puede ser nuestra salvación, incluso en la muerte. Kai/Rei Hiro/Yuriy ¡CAPITULO DOCE! ¡de vuelta a las andadas! ¡ajuas!
1. Incluso en la muerte

!HOLA A TODOS¡ aqui les traigo lo que es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic. La verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa por subirlo, ya que lo venía escribiendo desde hace tiempo. Espero que les agrade y si no, pues también me lo dicen. Tal vez este primer capitulo no les diga mucho sobre la historia pero les prometo que los que siguen mejorarán y serán mas emocionante. Las parejas las descubriran conforme se vaya dando la trama, no será muy dificil.

"pensamientos"

disclaimer: Beyblade no es mio, solo le pido prestado a Aoki Takao los personajes por un momento, no obtengo dinero ni nada por el estilo, bla bla bla

**INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE**

**CAPITULO 1.**

**Promettez longtemps,**

**car I´espérance**

**est plus vive que la reconnaissance.**

**Abbé de la Roche.**

Estaban cruzando en el Atlántico un chico con uno hermoso ojos carmín, su mirada era fría y penetrante, sus cabellos eran azul y gris, los cuales se movían al compás del viento, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente bien formado y delineado, a la vista de los demás, tanto chicos como chicas, era un muchacho por demás atractivo y misterioso, nunca podía dejar de pasar desapercibido por nadie, junto a el estaba recargado en la orilla su padre que también estaba igual de pensativo que el chico de su lado. Ya era de noche y llegarían a Nueva York para el día siguiente, había sido un viaje muy largo desde Rusia, ninguno de los dos podía dormir, así que decidieron tomar el aire fresco fuera de su camarote.

-Y tu en que piensas, Kai? – se dirigió a su hijo ojicarmín sacándolo de sus pensamientos –

-En mamá – contestó este un tanto melancólico – ella ya no va tener que sufrir por el hecho de que tu te vayas a la guerra

-ahhhh! – suspiró profundamente – si por mi fuera me quedaría en casa contigo, y no iría a la asquerosa guerra, pero es mi deber, y solo espero que tu madre, donde quiera que este, me cuide de alguna forma…

-No quiero que te pase nada, no soportaría que te fueras de mi lado, bastante tuve con la muerte de mi madre

-Todo estará bien Kai, no te preocupes

-Pero yo no quiero ir a esa maldita escuela, me quiero quedar en Rusia

-Ya hablamos de esto, tu abuelo también se irá y no quiero que te quedes solo, a parte Yuriy estará contigo

-Pero no estaré tranquilo al saber que tu estas en peligro – ya no supo contener más las lágrimas, ya estaban a punto de derramarse, la partida de su padre era muy dolorosa, quien al ver esto lo abrazó y siguió hablando –

-Sabes que pase lo que pase, siempre te voy amar y proteger, nunca me separaré se tu lado, **incluso en la muerte **

Su abrazo duró unos minutos mas, era como si estuvieran guardando en su memoria todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ya que tal vez sería su último momento que pasarían como padre e hijo. Kai no podía soportar la idea de perder a su padre, años atrás su madre su madre había fallecido y el dolor que le causó aún seguía presente, así que no quería apartarse de la de la única persona que realmente quería en el mundo y que estaba seguro que también lo quería a el. Aunque todavía quedaba su abuelo y vivía también en Rusia, muy cerca de ellos, pero aún así casi no lo veía, y ahora menos, ya que le también se iría a la guerra.

En ese momento la mente de Hiwatari era un mar de pensamientos y recuerdos, todos ellos tristes y melancólicos, sabía perfectamente que después de esa noche nada volvería a ser igual. Ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño, tenían tanto miedo de lo que podía llegar a pasar, pero lo peor es que no podían hacer nada, solo ser fuertes y soportar lo que venía, ya que para su desfortunio no podían hacer nada.

Horas después...

Por fin amaneció, y se pusieron en marcha al colegio de Kai. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por el director de la escuela, llamado Boris Valkov, era un señor con edad ya un poco avanzada, con cabellos púrpura y bastante feo, pero con personalidad agradable y amable, aunque un poco altanera. Estaba en la entrada de la escuela, justamente debajo de la enorme puerta del lugar.

-¡Bienvenidos al Colegio para varones Valkov! – A Boris le entusiasmaba el que Kai Hiwatari, miembro de una de las familias mas influyentes y adineradas de Rusia, asistiera a su colegio. Con un ademán le dio a entender que fueran con él –

-¡Gracias director! – Dijo Alexander, el papá de Kai – Mucho gusto volver a verlo, después de tantos años. Aún recuerdo cuando estaba estudiando aquí, cuando adolescente- le estrechó la mano con gran cordialidad y una sonrisa –

-Por favor Alexander, llámame Boris, al fin y al cabo ya no eres mi alumno y ahora ya eres todo un hombre de familia – Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la de Kai – Vaya! Es igual a ti, especialmente es sus ojos. Ah! –Suspiró –Increíble como pasan los años. Kai es todo un honor que estés aquí con nosotros…!se bienvenido! Te aseguro que disfrutarás tu estancia aquí

-Gracias, y mucho gusto en conocerlo

-Bueno… no perdamos mas el tiempo, vamos a mostrarte, Kai, las aulas de clase y tu habitación

El lugar era bastante grande, mas bien demasiado, ya que solo había como máximo 30 estudiantes en este colegio, pero claro, era una escuela donde asistían solo muchachos muy acaudalados.

Boris hablaba mientras caminaba, y padre e hijo solo lo seguían y escuchaban.

-Una de las reglas principales en esta escuela es la puntualidad, no se permiten retrasos a ninguna de las tres comidas del día…ni mucho menos a alguna de las clases; al terminar la cena, la cual empieza a las 7:15 p.m y termina a las 8:00 pm, todos los alumnos entrarán a su habitación a hacer las tareas del día y después de eso se dormirán y no vuelven a salir de ella hasta las 8:00 am, hora del desayuno… así que esta estrictamente prohibido vagar por las habitaciones de los demás; no tolero que los chicos salgan del colegio, a menos los domingos que es cuando todos asistimos a la iglesia o con algún permiso especial, así que mejor no hay que tratar de escaparse…ni por solo un momento o menos para siempre de este lugar; por supuesto y no menos importante…prohibido las riñas y mucho menos golpes con los compañeros…ah!…y casi se me olvida!…no tolero las faltas de respeto a los maestros en esta institución…¿quedo claro esto joven Hiwatari?

-Si…esta bien. "Dios mío…¿cómo podré cumplir todas estas reglas?" – Al ojicarmín ya le dolía al cabeza con tantas reglas, el tenía alma rebelde, y el que lo estuvieran mandando y controlando lo asfixiaba, miró a su padre que estaba caminando a un lado de el, como diciendo:_ ¿este hombre esta loco o que le pasa?- _

-Perfecto – Dijo Boris mientras se detenía fuera de un aula de clase –Ahora le presentaré al que será su nuevo grupo

Abrió la puerta e interrumpió al profesor de francés, que estaba impartiendo, supuestamente, su clase ya que tenía la costumbre de dormirse. Boris llamó su atención y hablo con bastante entusiasmo.

-Chicos…presten atención – inmediatamente todos callaron y escucharon - Hoy, por fin ha llegado el chico nuevo del que ya les había hablado

Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y les dio la orden para que pasaran, en cuanto el ojicarmín cruzó la puerta, unos cuantos pusieron su vista a semejante monumento que había llegado al colegio.

Una vez adentro Kai buscaba a una persona ya muy conocida para él, al cual vio rápidamente, y , en un acto muy extraño del ruso-japonés, sonrió a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Bueno chicos, quiero que le de la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero, Kai Hiwatari – Siguió hablando Boris –

-¡Bienvenido al colegio Valkov Kai! – Dijeron todos en coro –

-Gracias – contesto el peliazul con su típico tono despectivo hacia los demás, pero no despegaba su vista de su amigo Yuriy."Bueno…por lo menos hay alguien aquí con quien me la llevo bien" –

-"Vaya…!" – pensó el pelirrojo –"Me doy cuenta que entre mas pasan los años, Kai se pone mas bueno…mmm!…como vino…y el vino es delicioso…sería una muy buena combinación!…Hiwatari al vino tinto…que buen manjar…ya habrá la oportunidad de disfrutar de eso"

-Bueno joven Hiwatari…espero que tenga una buena relación con sus compañeros –Dijo el pelipúrpura – Ahora le mostraré su habitación… Alexander¿acompañarás a tu hijo o ya tienes que partir?

-No, primero me despediré de él y después que nos muestres su habitación, estaré en camino

-Esta bien…no perdamos tiempo, no vaya ser que pierdas tu barco

Salieron después de que Boris le dijera al profesor que continuara con su clase. Yuriy observó a Kai hasta que desapreció al salir de la puerta. Una vez que llegaron a su habitación, Boris dejó solos a Kai y a Alexander para que pudieran despedirse.

-Kai… --Llamó Alexander a su hijo para llamar su atención – ¿Cómo te parece la habitación que pedí especialmente para ti? Junto con la de a lado, esta es una de las habitaciones mas lujosas de toda la escuela, pero esta tiene la mejor vista a la calle, al estar ubicada a la esquina del lugar, tiene mas ventanas que las demás

Kai oía, pero en realidad no estaba poniendo atención, sólo veía a través de una de las grandes ventanas, pero sin fijar su vista en algún específico, simplemente pensando.

-Kai…¿te gustó tu habitación? –Volvió a repetir pero esta vez mas fuerte para poder llamar completamente su atención –

-Si…me parece cómoda –Contestó pero son mirar a su padre –

Hubo una pequeña pausa, muy incomoda por cierto. Alexander entendía el porque de su comportamiento y aunque les doliera la realidad, debían de aceptarla.

-Kai…perdóname por favor, ya te dije que yo no quiero ir, no quiero dejarte solo aquí, pero es mi deber –Mientras decía esto, caminó hacía si hijo, tomándolo por los hombros, para hacerlo voltear hacía él – No quiero irme viéndote así, que tal si es esta la última vez que nos vemos?

-NO LO DIGAS! NO VA A SUCEDER ESO! NOS VAMOS A VOLVER A VER! –Dijo casi gritando, pero con un tono muy dolido de voz, que estaba ya cortada por las ganas de llorar, lo encaró ya con lagrimas en los ojos –Tu no vas a morir allí, no lo harás, no puedes dejarme aquí solo, no lo podré aceptar – Su mirada había cambiado por completo, ya no era fría y sin expresión, ahora estaba llena de miedo y de tristeza –

-Mira…es difícil lo sé – Alexander trataba con todo su pesar de fingir un poco de tranquilidad, pero para él era igual o mas difícil esta situación –Pero hay una gran posibilidad de que no regrese…no quiero ser pesimista…pero hay que ser realistas…y es algo que tu también debes de hacer, ya que si fallezco, no se te hará tan difícil aceptar mi partida – saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta un relicario con la fotografía su madre y de Alexander, se lo dio – Quiero que conserves esto…era de tu madre, se lo regalé y cuando lo recibió me dijo: _"Siempre te querré y estaré contigo,_**incluso en la muerte**_"_…y es lo que ahora te digo a ti, estaremos juntos…cuidándonos…**incluso en la muerte**…

Al decir esto el pacto quedó sellado con un abrazo, como si fuera el último, que lo mas probable es que fuera así.

-Padre – Kai trató de tranquilizarse –Te extrañaré y te quiero, pero dime ¿cómo pudiste acatar todas las reglas de este colegio cuando tu estuviste aquí?

-Fácil – A Alexander le causó un poco de gracia el cambió tan drástico, el abrazo fue roto – En realidad nunca seguí por completolas reglas, jamás obedecí cuando Boris nos exigía que no podíamos vagar por las demás habitaciones, siempre me pareció…y aún me parece tonto obedecer todas estas reglas

-Entonces no hay problema si no las obedezco

-Siempre y cuando Boris no se entere… pero una cosa si te digo, obedece cuando te diga que no hay que faltar al respeto a un maestro y mucho menos a él, procura llegar siempre puntual, porque si fallas en esto, no sabes que castigos impone este hombre

-Esta bien...

Kai volvió abrazar a su papá con mucho cariño, era algo muy raro en el, pero considerando la situación en la que se encontraban, su frialdad quedaba a un lado. Realmente, su padre era casi la única persona en el mundo con quien se mostraba realmente como era.

Después de unos minutos, Alexander partió hacia el barco que lo llevaría a su destino, la guerra, dejando a Kai en el colegio para varones Valkov.

**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +**

Un chico con facciones felinas, con ojos dorados, mirada profunda, un cabello tan oscuro como el de la media noche y con un hermoso cuerpo, hacia sus labores en el colegio. Acomodaba el comedor, ya que se aproximaba la hora de la comida, en ese momento sus hermosos ojos estaban a punto de llorar, pero cuando escucho la voz de su superior, Boris, enjuago un poco sus lágrimas mientras ponía los cubiertos en su lugar. Cada vez Boris, y las personas que lo acompañaban se acercaban mas al lugar, Rei, como se llamaba el hermoso chico, levantó su mirada y lo primero que observo fue a un chico bicolor, con una mirada carmín extremadamente profunda que le impacto en cuanto cruzaron por un instante sus miradas.

-Este es el comedor – Inquirió Boris caminando como si alguien lo estuviera apurando – En 45 minutos se servirá la comida, o sea a las 2:00 pm en punto

Sin mas, siguieron de largo su camino, pero Boris se quedó tras unos instantes en el lugar, mientras padre e hijo seguían por delante observando las instalaciones.

-Así me gusta que trabajes – le dijo al muchacho chino – Sin contradecir al que te manda y sin oponer resistencia

Dicho esto, Boris se adelantó con pasos rápidos para alcanzar a los que ya se habían adelantado.

-ya no tiene sentido estar aquí – concluyó en un susurro desesperanzador –

**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +**

Faltaban diez minutos para la comida, pero Kai no quería salir de su cuarto, se sentía muy mal, solo y destrozado. Solo miraba sentado desde una de sus grandes ventanas que daban hacia una de las calles de Nueva York. De repente fue como sI las cosas no tuvieran sentido, sintió una gran repugnación hacia la asquerosa guerra, que se aferraba en quitarle lo único importante que tenía en la vida.

Un sentimiento se apoderó de el, algo que no podía…ni quería aceptar, algo que era muy posible que sucediera, un sentimiento que ya había tocado a sus puertas, que se apoderó de su alma y le había destrozado el corazón…era la muerte…la que nublaba el futuro de Kai, su pasado y su presente.

CONTINUARA…

**Prometed siempre, **

**por que la esperanza es mas viva **

**que el reconocimiento.**

**Abbé de la Roche.**

hasta aqui el primer capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y estaré encantara con sus comentarios sus comentarios. Adios y cuidense!


	2. Amigos¿amigos?

**HOLA DE NUEVO.** Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo. Por cierto, como soy muy distraida, se me olvidó aclarar que toda esta historia esta ambientada en los años de 1914, en la primera guerra mundial. El principio lo saque de la pelicula de La Princesita, pero no crean que Kai va a tomar un papel como el del personaje de esta película, incluso despues de esto ya no tiene nada que ver con eso. Bueno, aclarando este punto, los dejo para que lean y juzguen.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no es mio, ni lo será aunque quisiera, punto.

**AMIGOS…¿AMIGOS?**

**CAPITULO 2 **

**Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes,**

**que no todo lo que se ama se desea,**

**ni todo lo que se desea se ama.**

**Cervantes.**

Ese día Boris permitió que se quedara en su habitación para poder desempacar sus cosas e instalarse bien, para que al día siguiente empezara su rutina de clases.

La tarde, a pesar de lo sucedido, se pasó rápido, Kai no había apenas había tomado bocado en todo el día, por lo que lo mejor sería bajar al comedor para cenar.

Inmediatamente se encontró a Yuriy sentado y junto a él una silla que aún estaba desocupada. El pelirrojo le dio a entender al que se sentara junto a él, pero Boris, que estaba detrás, llamo su atención.

-Joven Kai! Que gusto que halla salido de su habitación para cenar con nosotros – Lo tomó de los hombros y caminaron lentamente – imagino que ha de estar hambriento, ya que no bajo a comer, y la comida que el criado llevo a su habitación ni siquiera la tocó

-me encontraba exhausto por lo largo del viaje, así que consideré mucho mejor descansar

-Bueno…no importa…ahora tome asiento, y disfrute la compañía de sus compañeros

Por fin Kai se deshizo de la molesta compañía del director, por alguna razón no le agradaba del todo su presencia, se sentó a un lado de su amigo y Boris a la cabeza del gran comedor, la cena comenzó a ser servida.

-Me alegra que hayas venido aquí –Dijo el pelirrojo –Ya estaba harto de la aburrición, todos aquí son tan aguafiestas y tan bien portados, odio tantos modales

-Lo sé –contestó – pero conociéndote bien, te apuesto que ya te acostaste con varios de los chicos

-Tampoco – sonrió el pelirrojo de una forma maliciosa – mas de dos no, pero menos de cinco tampoco

A Boris no se le pasaba ni un mínimo detalle, y aunque no escuchaba claramente las palabras, sabía que alguien estaba rompiendo las reglas del comedor.

-Joven Ivanov, le ruego que no empiece a mal influenciar al joven Hiwatari a que desobedezca las reglas de este lugar como lo hace usted

-Sólo estábamos conversando –dijo el bicolor –

-Lo sé, es algo que esta prohibido en el comedor; y no quiero que la indisciplina del joven Ivanov vaya ser impedimento para que usted respete las reglas del lugar

-Está bien – respondió en seco, como siempre -

-Bueno…así que ya quedó entendido…punto final al asunto

Los dos amigos ya no volvieron a decir nada en toda la cena, solo esperaron a que su plato fuese servido, y el que estaba encargado se esto era Rei, quien uno por uno de los chicos iba sirviendo la cena. Miró a Kai y recordó lo que había pasado esa misma tarde:

_**+FLASH BACK +**_

Rei había terminado ya de servir la comida, eran las 2:15 pm, sus codos los mantenía recargados en la mesa de la cocina y sus manos sostenían su cabeza, pensaba y recordaba con melancolía y tristeza, algo que ya era habitual en él. Involuntariamente sus ojos pesaban por el cansancio y el sueño, las labores del día eran muy agotadoras y no tenía un solo día de descanso, solo en la noche y en algunos pequeños instantes del día.

Pasó media hora y como un rayo recordó que tenía que recoger los platos sucios de la comida, y daba gracias al cielo que la tarea de fregar los platos no era su responsabilidad.

Se puso de pie y antes de que saliera de la cocina entró Boris, dando un pequeño salto por la rápida aparición de este.

-Rei, llévale al joven Hiwatari comida, no salió de su habitación para comer con nosotros…pero en fin eso no es de tu importancia…sabes cual es su habitación¿no? – negó con su cabeza con la mirada en el suelo. No era que le tuviera respeto a ese hombre, era todo lo contrario, algo horrible y que lo hacía vivir en una pesadilla, le intimidaba y aterrorizaba –Bueno te lo diré solo por una vez, espero que lo recuerdes para la próxima…es la última habitación, la mas grande…

-Pero, primero recojo la mesa o le llevo su comida al joven

-No, de eso que se encargue Hillary, tu solo has lo que te pedí¡pero quiero que lo hagas rápido!…entendiste! – dijo esto último con un tono de voz mas fuerte e imperativo –

-Está bien…como usted diga- afirmó sumiso-

-Así me gusta – terminó con dejo de lujuria en su voz –

Rei no perdió tiempo y preparó la charola de comida, la tomó y se dirigió a la habitación de Kai, llegó a ella y golpeó la puerta, como pudo, ya que la charola no se lo permitía.

-¿Quién es? –contesto Kai desde el interior –

-Vengo a traerle su comida… ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro... – ante la tardanza de Rei, el ojicarmín prefirió abrir -

-Disculpe –Rei se ruborizó un poco – aquí está su comida

-Pasa, déjalo sobre la mesa de allá –apuntó a mesa colocada a un lado de una de las ventanas-

Como si tuviese algo que sobresaliera o que brillara con luz propia, Kai prestó atención a cada movimiento de Rei, tal vez eran sus poco usuales facciones o su dorada y melancólica mirada, o todo en él, pero algo tenía que no podía despegar su mirada.

-Eres uno de los sirvientes… ¿cierto?

-Si – afirmó tímidamente –

-¿Por qué si eres tan chico?…por lo que veo eres mas o menos de mi edad

-Pues…yo tengo que trabajar para sobrevivir

-Ya veo

Siguió observándolo y se dio cuenta que tenía un hermoso tono acanelado en la piel –_"sabrá a canela" –_ se pregunto con una disimulada sonrisa – ¿Vives aquí? –siguió cuestionando –

-Sí – tantas preguntas lo ponían cada vez más nerviosos, Kai notó. –

-¿Por qué me contestas de esa forma?

-No me permiten hablar con los demás chicos del colegio, solo acato ordenes

Acabo de acomodar las cosas, lo hizo lo mas rápido que pudo, no estaba acostumbrado a tantas cuestiones y sobre todo viniendo de un chico tan atractivo como Kai.

-bueno, pero, no me importa eso…cuando yo te hable o te pregunte algo quiero que me respondas – siguió con su despectiva actitud –

-Como usted diga – se sorprendió e intimidado por el repentino cambio – ahora con su permiso…me retiro a mis labores

Kai miró la mesa, entre todos sus deseos perdidos, uno de ellos era el del gusto por la comida, parecía como si su estómago la hubiera reemplazado para ser lleno de hiel y lágrimas reprimidas.

Mientras tanto, cuando Rei salió, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sonrojado. Se recargo en uno de los muros del pasillo, cerró sus ojos para tratar de olvidar la hermosa mirada carmín de Kai – _"ya Rei…no seas tonto…si te enamoras de ese chico tu tortura será mayor…y ya no quieres mas sufrimiento del que ya tienes¿cierto?_ – Suspiró con resignación – _"olvídalo… tu no eres nadie…nadie"_ – sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse por un momento de eso y se fue para seguir con sus labores del colegio.

**_+FLASH BACK + _**

Terminando todos de cenar se, sabían que debían irse ya a sus habitaciones y aparecer hasta el día siguiente. Kai y Yuriy aprovecharon el trayecto para conversar.

-Quisiera que me contaras como es este maldito lugar…¿por qué no vienes a mi habitación cuando todos ya estén dormidos – dijo el bicolor –

-WOW HIWATARI…! Apenas acabas de llegar y ya vas a romper las reglas tan pronto! – fingió un poco de sorpresa, sabía que él no era quien respetaba las normas –

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? …creí que tu también desobedecías las reglas de este lugar – en un momento el bicolor cambió su tono de voz fría a una mas sensual – sino quieres ir no vallas…pero…yo puedo ir a al tuya

-No…- el pelirrojo le siguió el juego a su amigo ojicarmín – la verdad es que prefiero ir yo a la tuya…según se…es la más grande se este lugar…mas espacio para divertirnos. Así que a las 10:00 llegó a tu habitación, lo bueno que esta a un lado de la mía, así es menos probable que nos descubran

-me parece bien, nos vemos a esa hora

Conversaban fuera de la habitación de Yuriy, la distancia entre ellos ya era muy comprometedora y en un movimiento rápido, Kai beso en la comisura de los labios a Yuriy. El contacto fue corto y nada profundo, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos sin decir nada.

-Que no se te olvide

Yuriy asentó con la cabeza y después de eso cada uno se fue a su habitación, esperando a que el reloj diera la hora de su cita.

Dos horas después…

Puntualmente al acuerdo, Yuriy llegó a la habitación de Kai, llevaba una ropa de dormir un poco holgada y muy cómoda, perfecta para la ocasión, ya que en cualquier momento sabía que la ropa iba a salir sobrando.

-¡que puntual eres Ivanov! – dijo con un tono bastante sensual – pasa, ponte cómodo

-Pero por supuesto que voy a estar muy cómodo – contestó de la misma manera, la cama parecía muy cómoda, sería bueno platicar ahí –

-Oye Kai…yo se que no quieres hablar sobre esto, pero tengo mucha curio… - lo interrumpió, sabía lo que preguntaría –

-Si lo sé…sobre mi padre

Yuriy notó como la cara de Kai se apago un poco y su mirada se tornó triste.

-Bueno si…mas o menos…¿cuánto tiempo te dejará aquí?

-No lo sé…me imagino que en el transcurso de la guerra, supongo que será un largo tiempo

-¿tu abuelo también se fue?

-Sí…- hubo un silencio de unos segundos – las dos únicas personas que me quedan en el mundo…y se fueron a la guerra…mi vida no puede ser mas miserable – se lamentó desesperanzadoramente -

Yuriy no supo que decir, al situación de Kai era muy difícil , lo entendía, pero no tenía las palabras para animarlo un poco, si es que existían.

-¡Ay Kai¿Qué podría decirte yo?… ¿aliento o comprensión?

-No es necesario que digas algo – respondió desanimado – en este momento no hay palabras que me animen…solo…yo solo…quiero que esto acabe, pero apenas acaba de empezar –suspiró profundamente – si mi papá se muere, yo me voy a morir también

-Tampoco quiero que pienses así – sinceramente se preocupaba por él – si eso pasa, no olvides que todavía me tienes a mí…somos amigos¿no?

-...

-Mira, sabes que yo no tengo ni madre ni padre, y mi tío prácticamente me quiere fuera de su vida, por eso me trajo aquí, no pienso suicidarme por eso…no se lo que me pueda pasar en el futuro, tal vez me pueda convertir en un gran músico, y si muero, no podré cumplir mi sueño

-Pero tal ve no sea como esperas

De alguna forma tenía que animarlo, pero su estado no se lo permitía, y lo comprendía, pues un tiempo atrás el llegó a sentirse igual que su amigo, incluso en algunos momentos no puede evitar sentirse solo y sin ilusiones que lo sostengan.

-Por eso – no se daría por vencido – como no sabemos que vaya a pasar en el futuro, vale la pena vivir para saberlo

-Tal vez…pero…ahora no quiero pensar ya en eso, estoy en mi momento mas pesimista, así que nada me va a convencer…solo hablemos de otra cosa ¿quieres?– prefería evadir ese tema tan doloroso para platicar de algo que lo hiciera olvidar eso y entretenerse –

-Como quieras

-Oye…¿es divertido este lugar¿hay algo interesante que hacer?…o ¿todo el día es aburrido y tedioso? – como pudo, volvió a su siempre seria personalidad -

-Depende…las clases y los maestros son aburridísimos…pero cuando uno que otro chico de aquí esta dispuesto a portarse mal…las cosas cambian y es divertido, aunque eso pasa muy pocas veces

-O sea que solo lo divertido aquí es romper las reglas

-¡Claro!…Si no lo haces ten por seguro que no podrás soportar vivir aquí…créeme me ha pasado

-Pero¿y que con los castigos de Boris? En serio es tan malo con eso

-Mmm…si te sorprende con las manos en la masa, ten por seguro que te dejará afuera por horas sosteniendo dos cubetas llenas de agua en cada mano, aún si te congelas del frió o te salgan ampollas por el sol

-Bueno…yo pensé que te golpeaba hasta dejarte casi moribundo…pero si es solo eso…vale la pena portarse mal

-¿No crees que esos castigos son una tortura? Ya verás cuando te toque pasar por eso, te aseguro que no lo soportarás, lo digo por experiencia

-No importa, prefiero arriesgarme a aburrirme, al fin y al cabo lo divertido nadie me lo quitará

-En eso tienes razón

Durante unos minutos conversaron cosas sin importancia. Yuriy era una persona muy especial, cuando estaba con él, dejaba de ser en chico amargado y frío, e igualmente para le pelirrojo, ya que los dos tenían la misma personalidad: engreídos, altaneros y presuntuosos, claro, frente a los demás, ya que cuando permanecían solos, podían platicar por horas.

Los dos se conocen desde niños, por eso son los mejores amigos, pero desafortunadamente con la muerte de los padres de Yuriy, tuvieron que separarse alguno años, pues la situación lo obligó a mudarse a Nueva York con su único tío.

Pero ahora la vida los volvió a reunir, de alguna forma tenerse el uno al otro era un apoyo para los malos momentos que han pasado. Y es por eso que se entienden perfectamente, ya que a pesar de ser chicos adinerados y acostumbrados a tener todo lo material, la muerte y la soledad los ha marcado.

-Y dime Kai¿has tenido a alguien?

-Pues si, uno

-¿Y te enamoraste?

-¿Para que quieres saberlo? No me digas…esa sonrisa en tus labios me dice algo… ¡estas enamorado? –preguntó sorprendido –

-No, como crees –contestó de la misma forma – no me puedo imaginarme enamorado…pero tú, no has contestado a mi pregunta

-Ya te dije ¿para que quieres saberlo?

-El silencio otorga Kai, además soy tu amigo. Anda dime…

-Bueno…la verdad es que no, no me he enamorado, y no veo la posibilidad de hacerlo

-¿pues entonces era solo deseo carnal carnal?

-Si, solo eso – silencio por un momento – y ¿qué me dices se ti, realmente ¿a cuantos te has llevado a la cama?

-Ya te dije, a tres de aquí – Kai arqueó la ceja, sospechaba que esa era una verdad a medias – en serio, aunque no me creas, ni la mitad de la cuarta parte de los chicos de aquí les gustan lo hombres, y los únicos, aparte de ti y de mi, simplemente no valen la pena, son muy aburridos. Con decirte que a uno lo tuve que embriagar para poder acostarme con él porque no se dejaba, aunque yo sabía que le gustaba – hasta para Yuriy eso era bajo, Kai solo lo miró extrañado, aunque bastante divertido - y tú ¿te acostaste con ese chico?

-Si, pero de eso ya hace mas de once meses – hubo otro pequeño silencio, y de repente Kai miró a Yuriy de una forma muy coqueta – y créeme que estos últimos meses he estado muy tenso, necesito una gran descarga - Yuriy entendió perfectamente su indirecta, ya era momento de dejar de dar vueltas al asunto, y vaya que se estaban tardando en ir al grano -

-Bien Kai, tu sabes que para eso estamos los amigos - Dijo sensual, mientras su mano se deslizó por su rodilla, acercándose lenta y coquetamente a su entrepierna - Yo me haré cargo de quitarte toda es tensión acumulada que tienes, estoy seguro que lo vas a disfrutar mucho – ahora era la otra mano la que comenzó a atacar -

-Y yo te haré pasar una noche muy divertida – sus rostros se acercaban – te aseguro que no te vas a aburrir

-Estoy seguro que no

Sus rostros se juntaron para dar inicio a un apasionado beso, inmediatamente explorando y saboreando esa dulce cavidad. Sus manos traviesas comenzaron a tocar el cuerpo del otro con gran frenesí y vehemencia, provocando gratas y eróticas sensaciones por toda su espina dorsal, su estomago y por supuesto sus entrepiernas, las cuales respondían devotamente a todos esos sensuales toques.

Sus ánimos se caldeaban rápidamente, sus ropas desaparecieron con la misma velocidad y la necesidad de explorarse y sentirse más compenetrados el uno al otro los quemaba. Kai buscó y encontró perfectamente su lugar entre las piernas de Yuriy, prácticamente devorando su cuello y su pecho; las dos pares de manos jugueteaban por los nuevos caminos que iban descubriendo, sus jadeos y respiración demostraban cuan excitados se encontraban.

Tenían que llegar mas allá, su cuerpo y mente no lo pedía, lo exigía, cada gota de sudor era un grito que les decía que debían saciar tanto placer acumulado; por lo que Kai, penetró deliciosa y a la vez tortuosamente el cuerpo del atractivo pelirrojo, quien arqueó su espalda en señal de éxtasis aunado con algo de dolor; sabía que eso pasaría, solo se concentró en deleitarse nuevamente con la boca de Kai. Poco a poco las arremetidas aumentaban de velocidad y profundidad, encontrando satisfactoriamente ese punto que enloquecía y llevaba hasta lo alto. Pasando así lujuriosos minutos, en los que no buscaban solo llegar a la cima, sino permanecer juntos y ahondar en ese mar de sensaciones y sentimientos; pero el limite estaba a punto de llegar, y con mas que satisfacción y placer, dejaron salir toda esa energía arraigada que acopiaron en el transcurso de aquel enardecido acto.

Cuando su cuerpo se tranquilizó, Kai se acurrucó en el pecho de su amigo. Lo miró un instante, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración aún no se normalizaba. Se acercó y lo besó dulcemente, tácitamente diciendo gracias; en unos segundos se separaron nuevamente, encarándose y hablando con la mirada.

-¿Que pasa? – en ese juego de quedas palabras, Yuriy comprendió que algo en Kai se negaba salir de su mente –

-¿Que estará haciendo mi papá en este instante? –

Su semblante cambió completamente, parecía que hace unos minutos todo estaba mejor y que había olvidado eso por lo menos unos momentos, pero no era así, la tristeza y la duda lo estaban consumiendo. Yuriy no dijo nada, comprendía el estado de ánimo por el que su amigo estaba pasando, solo lo abrazó fuertemente, brindándole en el mismo juego silencioso toda su comprensión y fortaleza.

Lo que se esperaba, era sentir en su pecho cálidas lágrimas, seguidas de un pequeño sollozo y un gran suspiro. Lo abrazó con mas emoción, muy pocas veces lo ha visto llorar, pero no cortaría ese sentimiento de angustia que se aprisionaba en su interior, solo lo dejaría sacar sus penas.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?

-Por favor –respondió quedamente –

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir una palabra, solo permanecieron juntos lo que restaba de la noche, cada uno cerca del otro.

Antes de dormir, por la mente de los dos pasó la misma pregunta, aunque no la dijeron abiertamente¿cómo fue que siendo amigos, llegaron a costarse juntos?. Yuriy no le tomo mucha importancia, ese era el carácter que tenía, total, no perdían nada. Pero en cambio Kai dio varias vueltas al asunto, pero no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión lógica antes de quedarse completamente dormido sobre el pecho de su amigo.

Yuriy se levanto mas temprano de lo normal para no ser descubierto al momento de salir de la recamara. Se levanto con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su amigo que aún estaba dormido sobre de él, lo movió muy suavemente y una vez acomodándolo a un costado de la cama lo cobijó y le dio un tierno beso en una de sus mejillas. Salió con mucha cautela para que nadie lo escuchara, cerró lentamente la puerta y al voltearse dio un pequeño brinco al ver a cierto chico chino que caminaba en ese preciso momento por el pasillo.

+**_INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE _**+

Rei se había levantado muy temprano, como siempre, a las 5:00 de la madrugada, ya que tenía que presentarse a las 5:20 para empezar con las largas e interminables quehaceres del día. Se alisto pronto y la verdad es que a pesar de que era pobre y sus ropas no eran muy finas y nuevas que digamos, aún así no dejaba de verse muy buen mozo y con una galanura envidiable.

Quedó impecable como siempre. Iba directamente a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Increíblemente el ya estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano todos los días, pero aún así los ánimos para hacerlo no eran muchos, la depresión le impedía ver cada nuevo día como una nueva oportunidad, paradójicamente para la opinión de la mayoría de las personas. Pero no hay tiempo para sentirse mal, ya que si quería sobrevivir, tenía que trabajar para ganarse el pan de cada día.

Sin mas bajo las escaleras de su habitación, si así se podía llamarse al ático, que era un lugar por demás frío y contaba con una cama en la cual apenas alguien se podía acomodar cómodamente.

Llegó al pasillo donde se encuentran las habitaciones del los alumnos, claro que tenía que tener mucho cuidado en no hacer ruido para no despertarlos, o eso le costaría mucho.

Se detuvo abruptamente, pues escucho que una ruido en una de las habitaciones, al parecer era en la del chico nuevo, al pensar esto, casi involuntariamente se puso un poco nervioso y su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy aceleradamente, pero esto se le paso rápido al descubrir que el que abrió la puerta era al chico pelirrojo, dando un gran suspiro.

**_+INLCUSO EN LA MUERTE_** +

Yuriy dio un pequeño brinco de susto, pero al ver que era el criado, se tranquilizó; por un momento creyó que no se salvaría de unos buenos latigazos, o peor...¡de tarea extra!. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, el no confiaba del todo en los criados, ya que Boris era muy capaz de pagarles mas para que les diera toda la información de todo lo que los alumnos hacían a escondidas.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? –preguntó de una forma altanera –

-... – Su tono lo hicieron poner muy nervioso, así que prefirió bajar su mirada –

-¡Contéstame, no te quedes callado! – comenzó a perder la paciencia –

-El desayuno –Respondió casi inaudible –

-¿Qué dijiste...?

-Me dirijo a la cocina para prepara el desayuno...¿se le ofrecía algo?

La situación se tornaba incomoda, así que Yuriy decidió ya no darle mas vueltas al asunto e ir directo al grano.

-¿Tu sabes algo? – pregunto con desconfianza –

-Disculpe pero...no entiendo

-Esta bien, no importa olvídalo, pero no le digas a Boris que me viste saliendo de la habitación de Kai – advirtió – ¿te quedó claro?

-Como usted diga – respondió un poco confundido –

-Mas te vale... – culminó –

Dejando a Rei con un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro, Yuriy se dio la vuelta y camino, con su típico porte de superioridad y se encerró en su recamara.

Rei en cambio no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, volvió a tomar camino y al llegar a la cocina se dispuso a preparar el desayuno del día.

Y fue hasta el momento en que estaba preparando el jugo de naranja, cuando recordando lo que había pasado unos instantes antes, que empezó a reflexionar sobre este asunto.

-_"Que raro...que hacía el joven Ivanov en la habitación de ese chico a las cinco de la mañana, y… ¿si algo pasó entre ellos?" –_ de repente sintió un poco de tristeza al pensar esto –_ "tal vez son pareja..."-_ no podo evitar sentirse un poco de celos – _" bueno pero eso no te debe de importara ti Rei, no es bueno que sientas esto, no es correcto, sabes que en vano te quiebras la cabeza por estas cosas"_

Mientras seguía pensando en lo sucedido hace unos momentos, su mente divagaba y no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se encontraba solo en la cocina, o bueno al menos así se sentía, pero de repente un acaricia atrevida y nada agradable, que el desafortunadamente conocía muy bien, toco su cuello y pasó lentamente por su pecho. Un escalofrío aterrador al sentir la boca de Boris acercarse a su oído y pronunciar unas palabras que lo hicieron temblar de miedo.

-Esta noche quiero que vengas a mi habitación cuando todos ya estén dormidos – cuando dijo esto pasó su lengua por su lóbulo, provocando que cerrara sus ojos de repugnancia y de asco – ambos lo vamos disfrutar...como siempre...

Retiró su mano de pecho del pelinegro para posarla en su cabeza, retirando solo un poco su cabeza para dirigirse a su otro oído.

¿-Lo harás verdad..?

-... –no hubo respuesta por parte de Rei –

-¿LO HARAS VERDAD...! – dijo con un tono mas fuerte y su puño tomo los negros cabellos de Rei jalándolos con fuerza hacía atrás, atrayéndolo mas hacía con él, obligandolo a responder –

-S...sí – comenzó a temblar -

-Así me gusta – dijo soltando el agarre que tenía en la cabeza del chico, soltándolo con fuerza hacía adelante y saliendo de la cocina –

Rei sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada, y forzosamente tenía que asistir, no le quedaba otro remedio mas que obedecer órdenes, pues si no sabía que era muy capas de echarlo a la calle, arriesgándose a morir de hipotermia.

Pero simplemente la estancia en ese lugar no lo estaba matando propiamente de hambre, sino de la tristeza y la desesperación, precisamente en esos momentos es cuando sentía que su vida no valía la pena para seguir viviendo de esa forma, y que era preferible morirse en la calle o provocar su propio deceso, lo que sea, pero huir de ese maldito infierno que lo estaba matando en vida.

Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas, empapándolo hasta el cuello, no hizo nada para detenerlas, solo las dejo escapar, al menos ellas podían hacerlo. Su pecho ya empezaba a doler y llevó una de sus manos a ese lugar, presionándolo suavemente.

-Ya no puedo más...quiero morir...

Dijo audible sólo para él, pero en ese momento uno de las criadas entró por la puerta que daba hacía la calle.

-Listo...aquí esta la leche para el desayuno...

-Si esta bien...Hilary – secándose las lágrimas rápidamente–

-Bueno... –respondió sin percatarse del estado de ánimo de su compañero de trabajo – iré afuera a barrer, hay demasiadas hojas tiradas...

Salió de nuevo dejándolo de nuevo solo, así que decidió olvidarse de eso y seguir preparando el desayuno.

Y así el día comenzó como cualquier otro, con aburridas clases, las tres tediosas comidas del día y las pocas horas de descanso que tenían los alumnos para divertirse o por lo menos para conversar tranquilamente alejados parcialmente de los maestros, que parecían que los observaban a todas horas, en fin...la fastidiosa rutina de siempre.

Ya en la noche cuando todos ya estaban dormidos, Rei salía de la habitación de Boris para dirigirse a la suya. Cuando llegó a ella, solo se dejó caer pesadamente es su cama, acomodándose en una posición fetal, atinando solo a llorar de nuevo amargamente por lo que ese asqueroso hombre le había hecho hace solo uno momentos. Le dolía, todo en el le dolía, su cuerpo y su alma, ya no podía mas.

+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE + 

Esa noche Kai y Yuriy decidieron irse cada quien a su habitación, sin verse de nuevo, solo hasta el día siguiente. Pero el bicolor no podía conciliar el sueño de ninguna forma, ya sentía que se sofocaba dentro de su recamara, y eso que aún era su segundo día de estancia en ese odioso colegio. Se acomodaba de un lado o de otro y el resultado era el mismo, no podía acomodarse de ninguna manera.

No dejaba de pensar en que era lo que estaba haciendo su papá en ese momento, si es que aún estaba vivo, y esa idea lo asustaba demasiado, no quería seguir pensando en eso, así que decidió salirse de su habitación, al fin y al cabo estaba seguro que a esa hora ya todos estarían completamente estregados a brazos de Morfeo.

Salió para buscar uno de los balcones que estaban por toda la escuela y poder despejar su mente un poco, pero al salir de su habitación notó un ruido que hizo que su corazón palpitara rápidamente. Puso atención a que era ese sonido y al prestarle atención, se dio cuenta que era el llanto de una persona, buscó al procedencia y notó que no provenía de alguna de las recamaras de sus compañeros.

Casi por instinto siguió el llanto, llevándolo hasta unas escaleras que estaban al final del pasillo, que parecía que daban a ático del lugar. Cada vez el llanto era mas resonante, era de una persona joven, subió las escalera de madera cuidadosamente para no hacer mucho ruido.

Una vez ya estando en el último escalón, con cuidado y cautela abrió la puerta que estaba antes de entrar. El llanto se escuchaba perfectamente, abrió totalmente la puerta y se encontró con ese chico que le llevó su comida a su habitación, estaba recostado en su cama y llorando amargamente. No hizo ningún movimiento, al parecer todavía no se percataba se su presencia.

Rei estaba totalmente aturdido, no paraba de llorar, aunque quisiera. Aún no se daba cuenta de quien estaba observándolo.

Pero un ruido hizo que ambos se exaltarán, al parecer la madera del suelo donde estaba parado Kai crujió fuertemente, Rei dejó su llanto y lo hizo pararse súbitamente para encontrarse con una mirada carmín. Los dos se miraron por unos instantes, sin decir nada, pero el pelinegro rompió el silenció al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, un poco tembloroso.

-Se...se le ofrecía algo – dijo aclarándose la garganta –

-No...nada...

-Bueno...si se le ofrece algo mas tarde, solo toque la campana que esta en su habitación... la cual esta conectada a la mía...y de inmediato iré con usted, para que no tenga que subir hasta aquí...

-Te molesta que esté aquí... – dijo serio por el comentario –

-No!...bueno...yo...–un sonrojo se posesionó en sus mejillas – solo lo digo para que no tenga molestias...

-Esta bien...mejor me voy a mi habitación... – notó el leve color carmesí en las mejillas del chico, pero pensó que de seguro sería por el llanto de hace un instante –

-Que tenga buena noche...

Sin mas, salio de la habitación; en tanto Rei, se quedó ahí parado, mirando hacía puerta, muy sorprendido por la visita que había tenido, pesadamente se volvió de dejar caer sentado en la cama y mirando hacía la nada.

Dejó pasar unos momentos y sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar, las lágrimas salieron empapándolo de nuevo, sus manos envolvieron su cara, al mismo tiempo que su codos se dejaron descansar sobre sus rodillas. Un sollozo, esta vez mas ligero, se escapó de su garganta, sin darse cuenta que un chico de ojos carmín aún estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando su silencioso llanto.

Kai se quedó detrás de la puerta unos instantes, esta vez teniendo mas cuidado en donde pisaba para no dejar que se escuchara un ruido que lo delatara. No sabía por que, pero cuando vio esos hermosos ojos dorados llenos de dolor, por su mente pasó la idea de que una mirada tan inocente como la de él, no podía estar sufriendo, no debía.

Un rato mas y decidió volver a su habitación, con cuidado bajo y una vez en ella, se recargó a espaldas de la puerta dejándose caer hasta el suelo.

De repente sintió su alma encogerse, cerró sus ojos y trato inútilmente olvidarse de todo, pero no podía. La soledad y el miedo le estaban atacando fuertemente, como si la guerra se redujera en la lúgubre oscuridad de su habitación, cegándolo casi por completo, invadiendo de penumbras su corazón, desprendiéndolo de su vida misma, como una epidemia que acaba con el interior de la persona en donde esta se posa.

Un momento mas, y se quedó completamente dormido en el lugar en que se encontraba, hasta que los rayos del sol y el canto de las aves anunciaban que era momento de comenzar otro día de clases en el Colegio para varones Valkov.

Después de un desayuno, todos los chicos estaban en el aula, era la primera clase del día, pero lo que la hacía pesada era que el mismo Boris la impartía, y que para colmo eran matemáticas. Todavía no llegaba al salón, tal vez estaría resolviendo algunos asuntos en su oficina, así que todos aprovecharon para conversar.

-Oye Yuriy…

-¿Que pasa Kai?

-no escuchaste algo en la noche…algo extraño…

-No…nada…no me digas que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad… - dijo divertido –

-No seas imbecil Ivanov –dijo un poco molesto por el comentario – te lo estoy diciendo en serio por que yo si escuche algo.

-¿A si?…¿como que era?… -pregunto extrañado –

-¿en serio no escuchaste nada?

-no…por algo te pregunto que era…

-no lo sé – prefirió no decirle nada – por que crees que te pregunto que si escuchaste algo…tal vez tu sabias…

-no…no se nada…nunca he escuchado nada…por desgracia…me gustaría tener un contacto con los del mas allá…

-de que tipo…-dijo divertido y con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro – pervertido…

-ja, ja, ja...no seas mal pensado…aunque ahora que lo dices…si se me apareciera un fantasma que estuviera muy bien hecho…pues…valdría la pena el susto…

-ya vez…eres un pervertido…tu no cambias…

Siguieron platicando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Boris entró al salón de clases rápidamente, callando a todos mientras llegaba al escritorio, para sentarse encima de él.

-Bueno chicos…rápidamente les voy a dar un anuncio para dar inició con la clase – se aclaró la garganta para empezar a dar el aviso –…dentro de una semana va a llegar un profesor nuevo que les impartirá esta clase…

-perfecto…-dijo Yuriy dirigiéndose a Kai, el cual volvió a verlo – ya no tendremos que soportar a este, por lo menos en esta clase…- volvieron a prestar atención a las palabras de su director –

-Él es pariente mío, así que por favor…quiero que sean disciplinados y no le den molestias…

-¡Ay no!... solo esto nos faltaba – volvió a decirle – seguramente es igual de amargado que el…o peor…

-Esto va especialmente para ti Yuriy Ivanov – le dijo Boris enojado, que hizo que ambos chicos voltearan al instante –

-No hay problema – dijo cínicamente –

-¡ay Dios!…que voy hacer contigo Ivanov –dio un gran suspiro – bueno, empecemos con la clase de hoy…

Boris dio la espalda a sus alumnos para empezar a escribir en el pizarrón los temas del día, a lo que Kai aprovechó para platicar con su amigo sobre el tema.

-Cuando creímos que no lo íbamos a ver por lo menos en una clase menos…

-ni que lo digas… por lo menos tu acabas de llegar…yo ya me merezco un descanso de este tipo, pero al parecer va a venir otro igual a él, solo que con otro rostro…igual de feo…¡O PEOR!…bueno… -suspiró-…que Dios nos agarre confesados…

-Como sea…

Las clases transcurrieron normal: clases, comida, mas clases, tiempo libre, una clase mas de literatura (que era la mas interesante y agradable, por que en verdad lo era), cena y de nuevo a las habitaciones.

INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE + 

La semana se pasó muy rápido, la noche del miércoles Yuriy y Kai decidieron pasar la noche juntos, pero esta vez en la habitación del pelirrojo.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas por el acto que hace unos segundos habían terminado. Habiendo recuperado el aliento Yuriy, que estaba acostado a un lado de Kai, se recargó en el pecho de este y pasó su brazo por al cintura. El ojicamín volvió el abrazo y cerró sus ojos, para comenzar a pensar..

Sentía algo extraño, por alguna razón se sentía muy bien en compañía de su amigo pelirrojo, claro que de una manera diferente de la amistad, era por demás bello y sarcástico, y era algo que el veía como cualidad en alguien. A parte siendo como él, estaba seguro que serían buena pareja. Ya no lo pensó mas veces y decidió decírselo.

-Yuriy...quiero decirte algo… - dijo seriamente, mientras se acomodó de otra manera, para ver a su amigo a los ojos, quedando de esta manera acostados de lado, frente a frente –

-que pasa – respondió mirándole fijamente –

La mano de Kai se posó ligera y suavemente en su mejilla para brindarle suaves caricias, acercó su rostro y besó sus labios en un contacto suave, al que el pelirrojo correspondió. Pronto el beso fue roto y ambos se miraron profundamente.

-sabes Yuriy…me gusta estar mucho contigo…

-tu sabes que a mi también Kai…

-si…pero de esta manera…-Y volvió besarlo esta vez mas apasionadamente – quiero que seas mi novio…

Dijo entre besos, pero en el momento el pelirrojo corto con el contacto para mirarlo sorpresivamente por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Que dices!

-Yuriy…quiero que seas mi novio…

El pelirrojo se sentó alejando su vista de al de su amigo, la verdad es que no esperaba esto de Kai, el era su amigo, nada mas. En tanto el bicolor miro con extrañeza a su amigo, su actitud también lo sorprendió de alguna manera, aunque comprendió que la inesperada pregunta lo pusiera así. El silencio reino por unos instantes en la habitación.

-¿Que pasa? – se decidió a hablar de nuevo mientras el también se sentaba a un lado de su amigo –

-dime que me estas bromeando

-no, no lo estoy haciendo, a caso vez que me estoy riendo…

-no…bueno yo…no se que decir…

-te lo volveré a decir…¿quieres ser mi novio?

-Kai…yo –suspiró –

-¿necesitas pensarlo?

-no…no es eso…es que me sorprendió esto…

-por eso…¿no necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, esperare el tiempo que sea para la respuesta

-no Kai, no es eso¿ estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo? –Dijo aún mas extrañado, la situación se estaba poniendo demasiado tensa -

-claro que lo estoy, por eso te lo estoy diciendo. ¿Qué pasa¿por que no contestas a mi pregunta?

-mira, voy a ser sincero contigo – dijo mientras se acomodaba para quedar de frente a Kai – entiendo lo que te esta pasando, que tu papá se halla ido a la guerra es algo muy fuerte, y comprendo que de alguna manera te sientas solo…

-pero es que él no tiene nada que ver con esto…

-si Kai, si tiene que ver…por eso mismo…en este momento te sientes solo, y el que yo sea el único que este aquí contigo te esta confundiendo conforme a tus sentimientos – Kai miró a otra parte - mira, yo te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo, hasta ahí, y estoy seguro de que lo que sientes tu por mi es lo mismo, no pasa de la amistad…solo que en estos momentos estas confundido…

-¿entonces por que nos acostamos…solo por que somos amigos?…

-no te voy a negar que estoy disfrutando mucho estos momento, tal vez halla algo de química entre los dos, pero nada mas…

Yuriy no sabía que decir conforme a esto, pero estaba por demás seguro de que Kai estaba confundido.

-Kai…no quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe por esto…por favor…piensa un momento en lo que realmente esta pasando dentro de ti…se que vas a descubrir que estas equivocado

-tu no sabes en realidad que es lo que yo siento…

Al decir esto se puso de pie rápidamente, se puso su ropa de nuevo, mientras que el pelirrojo lo observaba atentamente a lo que hacía, ya no sabía si decirle algo mas o dejar las cosas así como estaban en ese momento. Pero antes de que Kai saliera de la habitación, decidió a pronunciar unas últimas palabras.

-Kai…- paró su andar pero sin voltear al verlo – por favor…no quiero perderte por esto…tu sabes que te quiero mucho…eso nos dolería a los dos…

No dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación dejando a un Yuriy un tanto preocupado por él.

En tanto en la habitación de Kai, ya estaba acostado en su cama y pensando en la lo que le había dicho su amigo hace unos momentos. Y era cierto que se sentía un tanto solo por lo que le pasaba en esos momentos y que al igual que Yuriy, no quería perder su amistad, ya que después de todo, si se muere su padre, sería su única persona que lo acompañara.

Y si, tal vez tenía razón en lo que había dicho.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaban en el salón de clases, esperando a que el nuevo maestro llegara. En ese momento ninguno de los dos chicos sabían que decir, estaban un tanto confundidos por lo de la noche anterior.

Yuriy pensaba que Kai aún estaba molesto por lo que le había dicho, y si algo tenía muy bien aprendido era que cuando estaba enojado era mejor no hablarle hasta que el mal humor se le bajara.

En cambió Kai estaba muy pensativo, por las consecuencias que esa situación pudiera traer en esa amistad de muchos años. No es precisamente que estuviera enojado con él, sino que hasta el mismo se confundió conforme a lo que el sentía realmente. Así que cuando se dio cuenta en ese instante de que probablemente su relación no sería la misma, decidió romper el hielo que en ese momento estaba enfriando su amistad.

-Yuriy…respecto a lo de anoche… - dijo casi en un susurro para que solo el lo escuchara –

-si dime… - dijo mirándolo a los ojos –

-creo que tienes razón…tal vez si estoy confundido…aunque todavía no lo se muy bien, pero no quiero que por mi culpa nos distanciemos…eres la única persona que esta en este momento conmigo…no quiero perderte…

-yo también lo he pensado y creo que fue un error que llegáramos a acostarnos…

-no, no me digas eso, al igual que tu, yo he disfrutado estar contigo, solo olvidemos lo que paso en la noche, hagamos que no dije nada…solo eso…

-tal vez esa sea la solución…en realidad yo tampoco quiero discutir mas sobre esto…

-entonces no hablemos mas de ello¿de acuerdo?

-¿de que me estas hablando? – dijo con una sonrisa –

-no sé… ¿tu de que me estas hablando…? – respondió con la misma sonrisa –

En ese momento Boris entró al salón de clases y todos pusieron atención a lo que iba a decir, ya que ese era el día en que el nuevo profesor llegaría.

-Bueno chicos, como ya les dije la semana pasada, este día llegó su nuevo maestro de matemáticas.

Al terminar de decir esto giro su vista hacía la puerta e hizo un ademán para que la persona que estaba parada fuera del salón entrara. Todos lo chicos pusieron su atención a la persona que entraría por la puerta.

-prepárate…es familiar de Boris, no quiero saber como va estar el hombre… – dijo el pelirrojo –

-espero no quedarme ciego… -contesto de forma divertida –

Y por fin entro el tan esperado profesor, al verlo Yuriy se quedó con la boca abierta, en realidad no se esperaba que Boris tuviera un familiar que no se pareciera a él, por lo menos en su apariencia física, simplemente era hermoso.

-ya puedes cerrar la boca Yuriy…o quieres algo para secar tu saliva – dijo burlesco por la expresión de su amigo –

-no me lo esperaba así de hermoso… -respondió anonadado –

-bueno chicos – habló Boris a la clase – el es mi sobrino Hiro Granger…

CONTINUARA...

Gracias por leer este segundo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado¡dejen sus comentarios!.


	3. Nuevo Profesor

**¡hola, **de nuevo yo con el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Al parecer estoy logrando actualizar rapido.

Este capitulo va dedicado a:

-Luis Antonio. Gracias por ser de las pocas personas que soporta estas loqueras.

-Memo. Siiiii Meeemiiiiiiin, me refiero a tiiiiii!. No se si realmente me leerias, pero igual te saludo. PD. La policia nos esta buscando! esconde la mercancia, jajajaja.

-y a la primera persona que me envio un review: cagalli-marian-tao-d-hiwatari. Me alegra que te este gustando esta historia.

Y Siguindo con la historia...

Disclaimer: Beyblade no es mio, que mas quisiera yo, pero no lo es.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**NUEVO PROFESOR**

**CAPITULO 3.**

**Qui bene amat,**

**bene castigat.**

_Y por fin entro el tan esperado profesor, al verlo Yuriy se quedó con la boca abierta, en realidad no se esperaba que Boris tuviera un familiar que no se pareciera a él, por lo menos en su apariencia física, simplemente era hermoso._

_-ya puedes cerrar la boca Yuriy…o quieres algo para secar tu saliva – dijo burlesco por la expresión de su amigo –_

_-no me lo esperaba así de hermoso… -respondió anonadado –_

_-bueno chicos – habló Boris a la clase – el es mi sobrino Hiro Granger…_

**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +**

-buenos días chicos, soy su nuevo profesor de matemáticas – dijo con una sonrisa muy abierta – espero que podamos llevárnosla bien

-bienvenido al Colegio Valkov – dijeron todos en coro –

-muchas gracias…

-bueno Hiro – dijo Boris – te dejo con lo chicos para que puedas dar inicio a la clase – habló después a los muchachos – bueno, ya les dije, no quiero que le den problemas a mi sobrino – miro a un chico en especial problemático – entendiste Ivanov…

-… -no contestó, estaba anonadado –

-IVANOV! - Le gritó, Yuriy dio un pequeño salto en su lugar –

-si…esta bien…

Boris se retiró del aula, dejando al nuevo maestro con sus nuevos alumnos.

-bueno como ya les dije muchachos…soy su nuevo profesor de matemáticas, Hiro Granger ¿tienen alguna pregunta? con confianza, pueden hacerlo… - Yuriy levanto la mano… -si dime…

-¿en serio usted es pariente de Boris? – preguntó extrañado –

-si…¿por que lo preguntas? – le pareció extraña la pregunta –

-es que la verdad no se aparecen en nada ustedes dos…perdón por el atrevimiento pero usted es muy guapo…

Hiro solo atinó a sonreír por la respuesta que le dio, rápidamente se dio cuenta que era muy directo con lo que decía, un casi inapreciable sonrojo se apareció en sus mejillas.

Pero esto lo notó Kai, por alguna razón se puso un poco celoso por lo que le dijo su amigo al profesor, y por alguna otra extraña razón el profesor no le agradó mucho que digamos.

-bueno ¿alguna otra pregunta o comentario?

-¿eres igual de aburrido que tu tío?

Dijo Kai con toda la mala intención de molestar, su tono fue despectivo y mas que nada cínico. A Hiro no le gustó nada esa cuestión, menos por la intensión que dejó; lo miró tratando de esconder su molestia.

-¿cual es tu nombre? – dijo serio y tranquilo -

-Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari… - aludió orgulloso –

-pues, si no te llegarán a gustar mis clases, puedes estar seguro que no me molestará en absoluto que no asistieras a ellas…pero no hay piedad en las calificaciones…

-entonces si eres igual a tu tío… - dijo cínicamente ignorando completamente su advertencia –

No dijo nada ante el segundo comentario, desde ese preciso momento los dos supieron que la relación entre ellos dos iba a ser una verdadera molestia, fue como un choque instantáneo de personalidades.

Yuriy lo miró muy sorpresivamente, ya que por lo regular no era tan directo en sacar su despectiva personalidad de esa forma, solo ignoraba a las personas.

Ya nada se volvió a decir y la clase se inició como cualquier otra. Y en una pequeña distracción del nuevo profesor, Yuriy aprovecho para hablar con Kai.

-oye Kai...

-si, dime… - lo miró fríamente –

-¿por qué te portaste así con el maestro?

-¿no me digas que ahora te extraña mi actitud?…si tu ya sabes como soy¿no?

-bueno, es que todavía no lo conoces y ya lo estás juzgando.

-y que a caso tú no haces lo mismo con las demás personas… -no dijo nada – -si ya sé…lo que pasa es que este tipo te gusta…por eso lo defiendes… - ¿acaso escuchó bien que ese dejo en su voz eran celos?. No dijo nada, pero su actitud lo empezó a fastidiar –

Realmente el nuevo maestro si le había gustado mucho, y a quien no le iba a gustar una persona como él; era alto, con un rostro muy masculino y con una hermosa mirada café, su cabello era azul con una coleta baja y con un cuerpo esbelto. No tenía nada que ver con su tío Boris.

Horas después…

La hora del merecido descanso, dos amigos estaban sentados, cada uno a un lado del otro, debajo de un árbol conversando acerca de su nuevo profesor Granger.

-y ¿por que no te agrada? su clase no esta tan aburrida como las de Boris – comentó Yuriy –

-a ti nunca te han gustado las matemáticas, fuera el maestro que fuera – prefirió evadir la pregunta –

-¡no contestaste lo que te pregunte! – verdaderamente esa actitud le molesto –

-¿qué cosa? – dijo cínico –

-¡ay¡Cuando te pones en ese plan no hay quien te aguante! – prefería estar solo y aburrirse que aguantarlo, lo mejor era irse, pero Kai lo detuvo –

-esta bien, te lo voy a decir, conste que no quiero que te enojes… - lo miró fijamente –

-esta bien, dime…

-prométeme primero que no te irás enojado…

-esta bien, lo prometo…

-lo que me molesta, es que no entiendo por que ese tipo te tuvo que venir gustando. Conozco como eres y se que vas hacer todo lo posible por llevártelo a la cama…

-ya se que es lo que te pasa – dijo con una media sonrisa – estas celoso ¿cierto?

-tal vez: me rechazaste cuando te pedí que fuéramos pareja y ahora viene cualquiera y ¿con él si aceptarías? – dijo molesto –

-Kai por favor ya hablamos de esto –esta vez el comentario no le gustó nada – además yo no pienso enamorarme de él, solo me gusta y ya…

-tu no sabes lo que pueda pasar…

-y tu no sabes que estas diciendo… - era en vano discutir por eso, pensó –

-claro que lo se¡y lo se muy bien! – Gritó – yo quiero estar contigo…¿no puedes comprender eso?

-estas bastante confundido Kai -trato de calmarlo – por favor, ya no hablemos de esto…

-creí que me comprendías… - se puso de pie alejándose eufórico rápidamente –

Yuriy no hizo nada para detenerlo, simplemente lo dejo. Aunque incomodaba su actitud infantil y caprichosa, sabía que estaba bastante confundido sobre sus sentimiento, y no era que no lo comprendiera, al contrario, sabía perfectamente que su amigo estaba pasando por un momento extremadamente difícil, se encontraba prácticamente solo, y el hecho de que el fuera su única compañía, provocaba que su mente le jugara una partida que contrariaba sus sentimientos. Pero no había otro remedio mas que ser paciente y tolerante, ya que no podía dejarlo solo en esos momentos.

Suspiró profundamente cuando pasó una pequeña ráfaga refrescante de viento, cerró sus párpados, para tratar de olvidarse de esa incómoda platica.

Mientras tanto en la dirección…

Boris y Hiro estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa redonda que estaba a un lado de la ventana que daba a una de las calles de Nueva York, cada quien sentado uno enfrente del otro.

-y dime Hiro – comenzó Boris – ¿te fue bien en la primera clase?

-pues apenas es el inicio – dijo con una media sonrisa – pero me agradó…

-¿no hubo algún problema con tus alumnos?

-ninguno de importancia…

-eso quiere decir que si hubo uno – recargó sus codos en la mesa –

-pues si…uno de los chicos no me dio una bienvenida muy cortes que digamos – miró serenamente al exterior –

-no me digas quien es…adivinaré – lo encaró de nuevo – Yuriy Ivanov…

-no… - negó también con su cabeza –

-¿entonces quien mas pudo haber sido? – se sorprendió un poco –

-creo que se llama Kai Hiwatari…

-¡en serio! – le pareció extraño – me sorprende, por lo regular es el joven Ivanov quien da molestias a los maestros…

-como es ese Ivanov que dices…

-es un chico pelirrojo con ojos azules, en realidad el único con esas características…

-¡oh si! lo recuerdo_ –"Y como no lo iba recordar"_ - pensó, volvió a la calle y sonrió picadamente al recordar lo que el hermosos chico de ojos azules le había dicho. -

-¿por qué te sonríes?

-¿eh?…a…no… nada, que me decías de ese joven¿acaso es mal portado?

-la verdad es que es el alumno mas rebelde de la escuela, a veces siento que debería de expulsarlo definitivamente del colegio… - dijo mientras se ponía su mano en la frente cerrando sus ojos y recargándose de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla –

-y¿ por que no lo haces si es tan rebelde como dices?

-que mas quisiera yo Hiro, pero su tío nos proporciona beneficiosas donaciones voluntarias, sin contar las colegiaturas, así que no puedo hacerlo, eso afectaría al colegio.

-_"o a ti…" _

Arqueó la ceja ante el comentario, le pareció una actitud demasiado interesada, pero se evitó el comentario, conociendo su débil carácter, no convenía discutir con él.

-pero en fin, no quiero hablar de él en este momento – prosiguió – lo que me sorprende es que el joven Hiwatari fuera de ese modo, desde que llegó, no ha dado ningún motivo de molestia…me extraña…

-pues parece que no es como pensabas…

-si… - pensó por un momento – y ¿que te dijo?

-nada importante, solo dejémoslo así, yo te diré si siguen así las cosas con el joven Hiwatari

-esta bien…

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta, era Rei que llevaba el té que hace uno minutos le había pedido Boris. Entró y comenzó a servir el té, y en una de las distracciones de Hiro, el pelipúrpura sonrió de una forma pervertida y perturbadora a Rei, sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, desde la punta es sus dedos, hasta la de su cabello.

Rápidamente desvió su mirada, hizo todo lo posible por terminar de servir lo mas rápido que sus manos podían hacerlo, pero por su nerviosismo al momento de terminar de llena a taza del director, su brazo la tiró, derramando su contenido por toda la mesa, empapando un poco la piernas de Boris, Hiro se hizo con todo y silla hacía atrás, mientras el pelipurpuara solo atinó a levantarse rápidamente de su asiento. Miró fulminante a Rei.

-perdone…no fue mi intención – con un trapo limpió un poco la ropa de su patrón, sus manos temblaban - por favor permítame limpiarlo…

-¡ERES UN BUENO PARA NADA¡NI ESO PUEDES HACER BIEN, MALDITA SEA! – dijo mas que furioso. Levantó el brazo con la intención de golpearlo –

-¡espera tío! - interrumpió oportunamente. Boris frenó su acto – fue tan solo un accidente…

-si tú lo dices… - dijo sin mirarlo. Acomodó su traje y salió –

Rei y Hiro se quedaron dentro del lugar mirando a la puerta, no dijeron nada por un momento. El pelinegro con mano temblorosa limpiaba el líquido. Hiro comenzó a ayudar.

-no es necesario que lo haga, yo limpiaré todo – dijo apenado –

-no hay problema, puedo ayudarte, si no te molesta… - Rei solo atinó a sonreírle y se sonrojó – ¿siempre es así contigo?

-¿disculpe? –

-mi tío, así te trata siempre… ¿cierto? – no contestó –

-eso quiere decir que si… - lo miró fijamente a lo ojos, hasta ese momento notó lo bello que era, especialmente sus ojos –

-insisto que no es necesario que ayude con esto…yo puedo solo – cada vez se apenaba mas -

-esta bien, no presionaré…- decidió ya no preguntar mas – pero si te seguiré ayudando…

-gracias – sonrió dulcemente –

-hazme un favor¿quieres?

-dígame…

-háblame de tu – le extrañó su petición -

-yo no puedo hacer eso…

-no te estoy pidiendo permiso…

-esta bien – no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar –

-que bien – dijo con una gran sonrisa, terminando de limpiar – ahora podremos ser amigos…

-y ¿por que yo¿Que tengo de especial? – cuestionó con dejo de melancolía –

-no digas eso, tu eres muy agradable…

Sonrió por el cumplido, de alguna forma se sintió contento conversando con él, jamás antes alguien lo había tratado así, y aunque le daba pena, pensaba que tal vez por lo menos tendría a alguien con quien sentirse en paz.

-bueno me retiró a seguir con mis labores, nos vemos después…

-nos vemos…por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Rei…

-y yo soy Hiro…

-mucho gusto Hiro –sonrió –

-igualmente… -dicho esto Rei se salió de la habitación -

Hiro se volvió a sentar en su silla para mirar de nuevo hacía el exterior, pero esta vez hacía el cielo, una suave brisa se dejó sentir al atravesar por la ventana, cerró sus ojos, y respiró profundamente para que el aire llenara completamente sus pulmones. Ese chico realmente le había llamado su atención, tal vez fue en el momento en que lo miró a los ojos por primera vez, jamás había visto una mirada tan limpia e inocente, pero con cierta melancolía, que mas bien se podría interpretarse como tristeza, pero no lo supo descifrar con exactitud. No fue precisamente que ese chico le atrajera, sino que con su simple apariencia lo hizo sentir como si su compañía fuera grata. Pero otro recuerdo le invadió, aunque no quería pensar en eso, no podía evadir la realidad.

-maldita guerra – se lamentó en un susurro – solo nos arrebata lo que mas amamos…

Y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta consumirse en cu cuello, sus ojos seguían cerrados. Pero un ruido proveniente de la calle hizo despejarse de sus cavilaciones, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que las clases estaba a punto de comenzar de nuevo. Ahora también impartiría clases de literatura, ya que el profesor encargado de esa asignatura había sido llamado a última hora para participar en la guerra.

Mientras tanto Rei caminaba por la estancia, cuando de repente alguien lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo, haciéndole voltear bruscamente.

-¿solo estas buscando razones para hacerme enojar cierto?- le dijo Boris cerca de su rostro, solo para que él escuchara – pero sabes que esto no queda así…dale gracias mi sobrino que estaba en ese momento, sino sabes muy bien lo que hubiera hecho…

Diciendo esto soltó en agarre, empujándolo bruscamente, salió de la estancia para dirigirse nuevamente hacía a dirección, sin saber que dos ojos carmín vieron toda le escena.

Rei se quedó inmóvil por un instante, permaneció pensativo en medio del lugar. Sabía que eso no se quedaba ahí, no, Boris no toleraba ni un error, y sabía perfectamente cuales eran las consecuencias de sus equivocaciones, aunque que eran solo un pretexto para que abusara de nuevo de él. Aún así creía que se lo merecía y que de alguna forma lo provocaba.

Minutos antes Kai entraba enojado por la discusión con su amigo Yuriy, aun que todavía faltaban unos minutos para que las clases dieran comienzo de nuevo, prefirió esperar dentro. Vio en la estancia a ese chico que había visto llorar desconsoladamente; parecía tranquilo, pero eso cambió cuando Boris lo tomó desprevenidamente. Se escondió detrás de la pared para no ser visto, observó que Boris le decía algo que no logró escuchar, pero que seguramente sería algo horrible, púes Rei se tornó temeroso y tenso. No duró mucho y de nuevo se fue, el muchacho se quedó paralizado. Se quedó ahí por unos momentos, per el reloj sonó y fue a su salón.

**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +**

Las clases transcurrieron rápido, y ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones, mas o menos eran las 9:00 de la noche.

Kai estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero parecía que era imposible, eran muchas cosas las que ocupaban sus pensamientos, que lo asfixiaban y quemaban por dentro; por un lado, estaba pensando en su papá, la duda lo estaba matando, pues no sabía si seguía con vida, y si de casualidad lo estaba, que penas y sufrimientos estaría pasando; pero por otro lado estaba pensando en Yuriy, no le gustaba que estuvieran tan separados, ya que cuando esta con él se siente comprendido y la soledad se aminora, sintiendo por lo menos un poco de paz y estabilidad, pero ahora que tontamente se había molestado con él, el consuelo que le da su amistad lo había perdido.

-_"no puedo soportar esto…Kai eres un maldito estúpido, sabes que el es la única persona que esta contigo en estos momentos…"_

Pensó, reprochándose por ser tan idiota en esos momentos tan difíciles. Lo último que quería era que la fuerte amistad que sostenían desde ya hace mucho tiempo, se terminara por su capricho infantil. Perder a Yuriy significaría perderlo definitivamente todo en su vida. Esto no debía quedarse así, no había mañana para resolver el conflicto. Lo mejor sería ir a disculparse, arreglar y dejar las cosas claras entre los dos.

-¿Qué pasa Kai?…- se sorprendió un poco por la inesperada visita –

-¿estabas dormido?…

-no, estaba leyendo… ¿que haces aquí?

-te molesta…si quieres me voy…

-no…no es eso – se apresuró a corregir – sucede que creí aun estabas enojado

-de eso precisamente e venido a hablarte¿puedo pasar? – apunto dentro de la habitación –

-claro…

Kai se metió, camino un poco y se giró para ver directamente a los ojos de Yuriy.

-¿qué pasa Kai?

-Yuriy… - dijo simplemente para rodearlo fuertemente entre sus brazos, abrazo que fue correspondido -

-esta bien Kai, todo esta bien…- dijo al sentir húmedas lágrimas empapando su hombro –

-no Yuriy, he sido un egoísta contigo

-no importa, se el porque de tu actitud; no tengo ningún reproche, mucho menos te juzgaría

-no importa – se separo para encararlo – no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos por mis idioteces…admito que me porté como un novio celoso…

-¿realmente estas celoso? – preguntó extrañado –

-creo que en realidad no…tienes razón…solo que mi mente juega sucio con mis sentimientos

-lo sabía, solo me quedaba esperar a que entraras en razón – sonrió -

-creo que eres la única persona que me ha tenido verdadera paciencia…

-para que estamos los amigos después de todo

-pero ¿en serio te gusta ese profesorcillo? –Yuriy arqueó la ceja – no me mires así…

-no quiero volver a empezar…

-no, no te lo digo con esa intención, solo que a mi no me agrada, eso es todo…

-pues a mi si me gusta y mucho, trataré de esforzarme para conseguirlo…no ha de ser tan difícil…

-pero es un maestro – dijo sonriendo –…te aseguro que va a ser mas difícil de lo que tu crees…

-y ¿que? Además…- sonrió pícaramente - yo he visto como ves a cierto chico de ojos dorados…

-¿a quien te refieres?- desvió su mirada a otra parte de la habitación –

-bueno, como sea, tu sabrás - se acercó peligrosamente rodeándolo por la cintura – y…¿ya no podremos gozar de esos dulces y deliciosos privilegios por ser únicamente amigos'

-¿Quién a dicho que no?

Sus labios se unieron para iniciar un apasionado y caluroso beso, mientras que ambos cuerpos se dirigían apresuradamente a la cama, recostándose en ella inmediatamente, mientras se acariciaban sin pudor alguno por debajo de sus ropas, para después deshacerse de ellas y que su piel ya caliente se tocara atrevidamente. La noche pasó deliciosamente para ambos amigos.

Kai pensó que tal vez no podrían ser amantes, como lo había pensado al principio, pero aún así le gustaba tenerlo así de cerca, siquiera nomás para cumplir un capricho de su cuerpo, y también dicho sea de paso, el del pelirrojo.

_**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+ **_

Por otro lado en el colegio, Boris buscaba a Rei en su habitación, su intención, por supuesto no podía ser nada buena. Entró ruidosamente, asustando al muchacho

-te dije que esto no se iba a quedar así…y más vale tarde que nunca –dijo sarcásticamente-

Rei solo atinó a levantarse casi por inercia de la cama, dando un brinco, sabía desafortunadamente que el castigo que le esperaba. Ya estaba totalmente asqueado de ese hombre. Era en esos momento donde realmente sentía que ya no podía mas, su cuerpo y su alma estaban ya como en una cuerda floja, y pensaba que lo mejor era simplemente dejarse caer al vacío, para simplemente dejar de existir, así todo el dolor se esfumaría, junto con sus culpas y profundos miedos.

-por favor, no lo haga, ahora no…- suplicó inútilmente para que no el hiciera daño – haré lo que sea pero por favor ahora no…- lloraba por la impotencia de saber que cualquier suplica seria vana –

-lo que quiero que hagas es precisamente que no pongas resistencia… -acarició su cuello , causándole escalofríos dolientes por todo su cuerpo – si lo haces te puede ir peor…y lo sabes perfectamente bien…

Su mano bajo hasta su camisa, metiéndola para tocarlo y desvestirlo. Su piel era muy tersa y suave, eso lo volvía loco. Rei ya no hizo nada, no podía hacer nada. Su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo de nuevo realidad, lo único que le quedaba es esperar que todo terminara pronto, pero acababa de comenzar; no deseaba llorar, eso le seria darle un enorme gusto a Boris, pero simplemente era imposible dejar de hacerlo. Su noche no podía ser peor.

**+INCLUSO EN AL MUERTE +**

Al siguiente día las cosas estaban mas relajadas entre Yuriy y Kai, al parecer el disgusto de este último se había pasado y había recapacitado.

Estaban en clase de literatura, y Yuriy estaba por demás encantado, ya que esta era una de las pocas asignaturas que eran de su agrado, y aún mas cuando el maestro era Hiro Granger.

Precisamente lo que estaba leyendo eran uno de los escritores favoritos del papa de Kai, Alexander Pushkin, eso lo puso un poco melancólico, por mas que intentaba no pensar en eso, había situaciones que lo obligaban a recordarle que la realidad era injustos con ambos.

La clase se terminó y lo que seguía era el pequeño receso que tenían para después volver a clases.

-la clase de literatura estuvo muy bien, creo que va ser mejor que antes… -dijo animadamente Yuriy, pero notando que Kai no puso atención, parecía un poco distante y melancólico – Kai… - llamó su atención pasando su mano enfrente de su rostro – estas ahí…?

-eh?…a si…¿que me decías? – dijo aterrizando de nuevo –

-estas extraño…¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – le ofreció serio –

-no…estaba pensando en mi papá eso es todo… - respondió bajando su mirada – no te importa si prefiero estar solo en este descanso…

-no para nada, de paso puedo practicar piano, luego nos alcanzamos en las clases…- le sonrió como siempre –

-si nos vemos…

Dijo Kai, y cada quien siguió su propio camino. Yuriy se fue a la estancia, donde se encontraba un hermoso piano, le encantaba tocarlo y era una de las pocas cualidades que tenía que le agradaban a Boris, por eso lo dejaba, ya que de todo el colegio era el que mejor lo tocaba, y en realidad tenía una habilidad impresionante para ese instrumento. De vez en cuando lo hacía cuando había reuniones de padres de familia o cuando directores de otros colegios se reunían, siempre causando una gran impresión en todas las personas que lo escuchaban interpretar grandes piezas de los grandes músicos.

Se sentó en el banco, cerró sus ojos para poder concentrarse mejor, sus hermosas y sedosas manos empezaron a tocar, dando un agradable ambiente en el lugar. Se veía aún mas hermoso de lo normal, estaba muy inspirado en lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando escuchaba la música sentía que se transportaba a otros mundos, todos sus problemas y miedos se marchaban para que un sentimiento sublime se apoderara de él, estremeciendo cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Hiro estaba caminado por el lugar, cuando escucho una bella melodía en piano, se dirigió casi por inercia hacía aquel sublime sonido, encontrándose a un hermoso pelirrojo tocando inspiradamente. Al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia, por lo que no lo molestó, se acercó completamente hacía el piano y recargó su codo derecho en este. Mientras escuchaba y observaba a Yuriy, se dio cuenta que tenía un hermoso rostro y un hermoso color de cabello, que junto con la bella melodía, hacían una combinación aún mas excelsa.

Yuriy estaba a punto de terminar, ya estaba interpretando las últimas notas, aún no se percataba de que una mirada café lo estaba observando detenidamente en todos sus delicados movimientos. Una vez terminado, permaneció con sus ojos cerrados, aún presionando la última tecla que había hecho sonar, cuando unos aplausos hicieron que abriera de nuevo su hermosa mirada azul, chocando sorpresivamente con una café.

-hermoso…tocas hermoso…- dijo Hiro con una sonrisa muy abierta – a mi también me encanta Chopan…

-desde cuando está aquí profesor…- dijo sorprendido, no se lo esperaba –

-casi cuando empezaste a tocar…- cruzó sus brazos recargándose completamente en el piano –

-en serio le gustó como toco… - sonrió coquetamente, clavando profundamente su mirada – podría tocar para usted mas seguido… - se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su guapo profesor, recargándose también –

-seria un placer…

-en serio para mi también sería un verdadero placer, no tiene una idea… - lo miro sin que se le escapara un solo detalle de toda la silueta, poniendo nervioso a Hiro –

-¡ah! Por cierto…- se apresuró rápidamente a cambiar el tema – ahora hay examen de matemáticas, el cual revisaré en la misma clase, espero que estés preparado…

-la verdad no…- se lamentó un poco por no seguir con su juego – me agarró de sorpresa…

-precisamente eso es, pero por lo bien que tocaste el piano te lo digo de una vez, con la condición de que no lo divagues a los demás¿ de acuerdo?

-esta bien, gracias; y cuando se le ofrezca puedo tocar solo para usted – ofreció sensual -

-bueno me retiró a preparar la clase…

Yuriy quedo sonriente, su habilidad en el piano lo ayudarían demasiado.

-_"Dios…este hombre cada vez me gusta mas…aprovecharé la oportunidad que tengo…al parecer si tengo efecto en él…"_

**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +**

Kai estaba sentado debajo del acostumbrado árbol, quería sentir el aire fresco de la tarde acariciar su rostro, pero lo que mas deseaba era olvidarse por unos momentos de sus situación, pero no conseguía hacerlo, al contrario, entre mas intentaba, mas era la preocupación, ya habían pasado dos semanas de eso, y aunque parecía poco tiempo, era como una eternidad, todo eso ya le sabía a amarga muerte.

Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto en el horizonte, mirando sin prestar atención. Así duró unos momentos, cuando de repente dentro del mismo jardín de la escuela, una muchacha vestida de negro caminaba lenta y seguramente por el lugar, con un pasó casi luctuoso y lúgubre, como si viniera de un funeral; su cabello negro y lacio se dejaba caer libremente por su espalda, moviéndose, junto con su largo y hermoso vestido rítmica y mágicamente por el fuerte viento que se dejo sentir en ese preciso momento; su rostro estaba blanco, casi pálido, pero con unas facciones finas y hermosas, aunque con un semblante serio con un dejo de altanería y soberbia.

Kai estaba perdido en esa imagen, le pareció extraño que una muchacha estuviera dentro del lugar, era una escena por demás misteriosa y siniestra. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que se detuviera en su taciturna andanza, cerrando al mismo tiempo sus ojos y girando su rostro hacía él.

Pero algo que lo dejó frío y paralizado: cuando ella abrió sus negros ojos de nuevo clavándolos en los suyos, se dio cuenta que tenía una mirada fría como el hielo y profunda como la de una noche sin luna. Hasta su respiración se detuvo repentinamente y su piel se erizó como nunca lo había hecho cuando esos ojos se posaron en él, jamás alguien, por lo menos humano, le había causado una sensación tan extraña y fuerte como ella con tan solo una mirada.

Pero como si eso no fuera todo, nada lo había preparado para lo que vendría, la boca de esa espectral presenciase se abrió, pronunciando algo con una voz igual de fría y funesta que su presencia.

CONTINUARA…

**Quien bien te ama**

**te hará llorar.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Otro capitulo mas...ahi la llevo, aunque todavia faltan muchos mas. Nos leeremos pronto y gracias. Espero sus comentarios.


	4. Agonías de guerra

**¡holaaaaaaaaa a todos! **cuarto capitulo (creo que es algo rápido, pero bueno) es que yo misma me emociono con esta historia. Este capitulo no es continuación del otro, tal vez sería bueno dejarlos un poco en suspenso, pero de paso que sepan que es lo que esta pasando el papa de Kai, yo se que a algunas personas no les va a gustar, pero así es la vida de cruel, mas en tiempos de guerra.

La batalla y fechas mencionadas son reales, sino busquen y verán que no los estoy choreando.

Disclaimer¿que beyblade no es mío? Yo tenía esa falsa esperanza, pero no...no lo es

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**AGONIAS DE GUERRA**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Dat venias corvis**

**vexat censura columbas.**

**Juvenal.**

1° Guerra Mundial

Batalla de Tannenberg

Polonia 30 de agosto de 1914

La batalla estaba a fuego intenso, las tropas rusas no quería rendirse, pero los alemanes estaban a punto de aniquilarlos por completo.

La escena parecía mas un retrato del infierno mismo, los cadáveres estaban por todos lados y difícilmente se podía encontrar una trinchera segura que los protegiera del inminente peligro.

Se escuchaban los disparos de la ametralladoras por todos lados, causando muerte a centenares de soldados, tanto alemanes como rusos; los aviones volaban lanzando bombas que ensordecían y acababan al mismo tiempo con varios hombres; tanques de guerra expulsaban un sin fin de misiles, exterminando con certera puntería lo que se convertía en su blanco. La paz era cínicamente violada y corrompida, e inocentes pagaban el pecado de los verdaderos demonios. La única regla en ese momento era actuar como verdaderos asesinos y carniceros, sin importar la condición del que ahora era el enemigo, al que había de aniquilar sin piedad alguna. Matar a sangre fría era lo único que estaba permitido en esos momentos, si no el precio era una muerte aún mas segura.

Cientos de hombres estaba agonizando, de los cuales solo se escuchaban horribles gritos de dolor, plegarías, oraciones y los nombres de las personas que sabrían no volverían a ver. La imagen difícilmente podría ser mas infrahumana.

Un hombre ruso precisamente estaba tratando de luchar por su vida, que pendía de un hilo, sabía que en cualquier momento podría trozarse. Alexander caminaba mas que exhausto por su trinchera, se tambaleaba por cada paso dado, mantenerse en pie era algo que ya era casi imposible de hacer, las piernas ya no respondían, pero sabía que el detenerse le podría costar la vida, y morirse ahí no era una buena elección, aunque sonaba bastante tentador, al fin que ya estaba muerto en vida, así que no podía ser peor. Pero una persona aún lo mantenía de pie, no quería marcharse sin poder verlo de nuevo y sin decirle cuanto lo quería.

Su marcha cada vez era mas lenta, concientemente sabía que sus tropas ya estaban completamente vencidas, ya no había nada que hacer contra eso, pero tal vez, solo tal vez podría escapar con suerte de ese infierno. Un milagro es lo único que podía esperar, pero en las condiciones en la que se encontraba era casi inútil rezar por su vida.

Mientras caminaba sus ojos seguían atentos en observar si algunos de sus compañeros aún estaban con vida. Buscaba y buscaba, pero solo se encontraba con los cuerpos de las personas que algunas vez lo acompañaron en la misión. Se detuvo al pensar cuantas familias, amigos, prometidas o novias estarían esperando con ilusión y fe su regreso, para después encontrarse con que la guerra les arrebató lo que mas amaban en la vida. Siguió su camino, mirando siempre al suelo, encontrándose con fotos llenas de polvo y algo quemadas, probablemente de alguna ser querido, eso hizo que la piel de Alexander se erizara al recordar a su hijo que seguramente lo esperaba de regreso.

-incluso en la muerte Kai…

Dijo casi en un susurro, solo para el, mientras algunas solitarias lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Su paso se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, sus manos se recargaron en sus rodillas y agacho su cabeza por completo. Así permaneció uno segundos, cuando un sonido agonizante se escucho cerca, se incorporo por la sorpresa, buscando inmediatamente de donde provenía esa quebrantada voz. Dio vueltas sobre su propio eje mirando desesperadamente hacía el suelo, cuando por fin distinguió un señal de vida en uno de los cuerpos que estaban en el suelo.

Se dirigió hacía el, hincándose pesadamente y tomando cuidadosamente la cabeza de su compañero y girarla hacía el para reconocer el rostro.

-IVAN…! Aún estas vivo…

Dio un vistazo por todo el cuerpo de su amigo, notando que tenía severas quemaduras y un impacto de bala en la pierna izquierda. Rápidamente arrancó un pedazo de tela de su uniforme, para amarrarlo con algo de fuerza en la pierna de Iván y detener la fuerte hemorragia.

-Alexander…voy a morir…

-no Iván…eso no…levántate para que podamos ir a un lugar mas seguro…- dijo levantándole un poco, como para animarle –

-no, es inútil…sálvate tu…déjame aquí…- Iván casi no podía hablar, se encontraba prácticamente agonizando –

-ESO NUNCA!…ESCUCHA…NO VOY A DEJAR A UN AMIGO! – dijo gritándole de la desesperación – vas a venir conmigo…tienes que resistir…tu familia te esta esperando…no te rindas…por lo menos hazlo por ellos…

Iván ya no dijo nada, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se puso de pie con ayuda de Alexander, pasando su brazo derecho por los hombros de su amigo. Intentaban caminar, pero había demasiados escombros, hoyos y lo peor de todo cadáveres de sus alguna vez compatriotas y casi hermanos.

Los aviones de los contrarios volaban por encima de ello, lanzando bombas que caían muy cerca de ellos. Alexander estaba demasiado cansado, su vista ya se nublaba y su cuerpo amenazaba con desmayarse, pero tenía que luchar por su vida y por la de su amigo, así que no podía rendirse. Iván notó el grande esfuerzo de Alexander, se lo agradecía pero no quería que perdiera su vida por él, ya que sabía que iba morir en batalla.

-Alexander por favor déjame para que tu puedas escapar… - dijo con inminente esfuerzo –

-no lo haré…no te voy a dejar…digas lo que me digas…- ya casi no podía hablar –

Sin importar lo que Iván le dijo, Alexander siguió caminando, sus piernas temblaban y ya casi no respondían.

-ALEXANDER POR FAVOR…VETE TU Y DEJAME!

Milagrosamente pudo gritarle, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, Alexander no entendía. Iván estaba sin fuerzas, su cuerpo y alma estaban totalmente agotados, ya no podían seguir mas y el lo entendía bastante bien. De repente su vista se nublo completamente, dejó de sentir su cuerpo y cayó inconsciente en el momento.

Alexander de repente sintió mas peso sobre él, miró a su compañero y notó con tristeza que estaba inconsciente, tal vez muerto. Se reprochó el mismo por no poder hacer nada por Iván, pero aún así no se detuvo en caminar, tal vez aún había alguna esperanza.

Un avión alemán volvió a acercarse lanzando un par de bombas, tres de ellas pasaron lejos de ellos, pero la cuarta y última cayo demasiado cerca de ellos, causando que salieran lanzados algunos metros. Ambos quedaron muy separados del uno y del otro, Alexander quiso incorporarse inmediatamente, pero el impacto había sido demasiado fuerte, su sangre no se dejó esperar, derramándose por todos lados, todo su cuerpo ardía porlas graves quemaduras. Casi por una fuerza sobrenatural Alexander pudo ponerse de nuevo de pie, tembloroso y con paso inseguro se acercó a Iván, tomó sus signos vitales, notando que milagrosamente aún su corazón latía, lo tomó cuidadosamente para levantarse y caminar de nuevo, pero unos cuantos pasos bastaron para que sus piernas lo traicionaran y cayera al suelo bruscamente, soltando a Iván, el cual respiró por última vez para luego morir.

Alexander no podía morir, no quería morir, aún había una persona que lo esperaba y que amaba, y por él no debía rendirse. De nuevo quiso levantarse, pero por mas que lucho contra su cuerpo este no respondió, atinando solo a arrastrarse lo mas que podía.

-ya no resisto mas…ya no puedo…es imposible – dijo agonizando –

Era cierto, por mas que hubiera fuerza de voluntad, en el cuerpo humano siempre hay un límite, al cual el había llegado, ya era tiempo de resignarse a su inevitable destino. Dejó caer su rostro de lado en el suelo, cerrando sus puños y sus ojos al mismo tiempo, dejando salir sus lagrimas.

-Kai perdóname… – sollozó – pero ya no puedo mas…perdóname por rendirme…prometo que nos veremos de nuevo…en un lugar mejor que en este decadente mundo…

De repente su cuerpo dejó de doler, las heridas que lo estaban matando dejaron de lastimarlo, simplemente ya no sentía nada. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, para mirar por última vez el mundo terrenal, pero al levantar un poco la vista, algo que lo llenó de alegría y de emoción, detrás de una de las trincheras había alguien, una hermosa mujer al que él había amado y que aún lo hacía, era su esposa. La vista de ella se clavó en los ojos de Alexander, no dijo nada, solo le sonrió dulcemente mirándolo con el amor que le había tenido en vida y que después de la muerte irónicamente aún vivía fielmente como una promesa. Alexander se perdió en la imagen, ya nada le importó, solo quería estar con ella de nuevo, devolvió su sonrisa, sabiendo que pronto estaría de nuevo a su lado, la miro con amor y lentamente cerró sus ojos para morir tranquilamente en medio de ese infierno.

**La censura da venía a los cuervos**

**y atormenta a las palomas.**

**Juvenal.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡oh! que hermoso quedó esto. Perdonenme, pero el tenía que morir, no había nada que pudiese yo hacer. Gracias a las siguientes personas:

**Marean L. Wolff.** Muchas, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me sentí alagada y mi autoestima crecio (ya le hacía mucha falta). Y de nuevo rápido, como la "ange rapide" que soy, subo este nuevo capitulo. Espero que este también te guste.

**Ginny -flor de cerezo- **me alegra que te este gustando esta historia. Yo se que no querías Alexander se muriera, pero en realidad no había nada que pudiese hacer. Gracias por tus comentarios, son alagadores (Lacryma mordiendose el reboso). Nos leemos pronto. Espero que te guste este capitulo, aunque se haya muerto.

**Cagalli-mariam-tao-d-hiwatari. **que bueno que te este agradando este fic, espero de todo corazón que este capitulo también te guste.


	5. Anuncio, encuentros y consuelo

**¡Hola!** el quinto capitulo ya esta aquí! este ya es la continuación del tercero. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo aquella extraña muchacha a Kai? pues ya lo van a saber, igual haber si lo entienden, jeje. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews.

Disclaimer. Obviamente si beyblade fuera mio no lo hubieran pasado en horario estelar.

Dedicación. A las locas avellanas y a Marean L. Wolff

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**ANUNCIO, ENCUENTROS Y CONSUELO**

**CAPITULO 5 **

**Nessun maggior dolore che **

**ricordarsi del tempo felice**

**nella miseria.**

**Dante Alighieri.**

_Kai estaba perdido en esa imagen, le pareció extraño que una chica estuviera dentro del lugar, era una escena por demás misteriosa y siniestra. Pero lo que Kai no se esperaba era que la chica se detuviera en su taciturna andanza, cerrando al mismo tiempo sus ojos y girando su rostro hacía él._

_Pero algo que lo dejó frío y paralizado: cuando ella abrió sus negros ojos de nuevo clavándolos en su mirada carmín, se dio cuenta que tenía una mirada fría como el hielo y profunda como la de una noche sin luna. Hasta su respiración se detuvo repentinamente y su piel se erizó como nunca lo había hecho cuando esos ojos se posaron en él, jamás alguien, por lo menos humano, le había causado una sensación tan extraña y fuerte como ella con tan solo una mirada._

_Pero como si eso no fuera todo, nada lo había preparado para lo que vendría, la boca de esa espectral presencia se abrió, pronunciando algo con una voz igual de funesta que su presencia. _

**_+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +_**

-**Vixit**

Dijo ella seria y fríamente a Kai, que al escuchar esto, un fúnebre escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. A pesar de no saber el significado de la palabra mencionada, una funesta sorpresa se posesionó de el, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, era una escena casi espectral y siniestra. ¿A caso se estaba volviendo loco y su mente lo engañaba, o… ¿era ella la que estaba loca, no lo supo con certeza, pero un espejismo no podía ser, realmente estaba seguro de que una persona estaba parada a unos metros y que había escuchado una extraña palabra de la boca de aquella misteriosa chica. No había palabras ni preguntas que hubiera podido decir a aquella muchacha, por un momento hasta su respiración se había detenido, no había una explicación lógica que pudiera decir que estaba sucediendo.

La mirada de la chica se desvió al igual que su rostro, para volver a caminar por el rumbo en el que originalmente iba, su paso no cambió nada, con el mismo porte se perdió entre el jardín.

El ojicarmín se quedó paralizado, tal vez una buena idea hubiera sido el seguirle en su camino, pero pasmado por ese encuentro su razón tardó en regresar. Al ya no ver esa figura su mirada aún seguía perdido en el horizonte, mirando sin mirar, nadando en una mar de confusión e impresión, casi ahogándose en él.

Como con un chispazo, recordó que tenía que regresar a clase y faltaba poco para que empezara. Se fastidió un poco al recordar que tendría que soportar la presencia del profesor Granger, aún no lo agradaba del todo. Aunque prefería pensar en eso, que recordar el extraño suceso que había presenciado hace unos momentos.

**_+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +_**

Hiro caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, dirigiéndose al aula de clase, quería llegar mas pronto que sus alumnos para preparar el examen de esa tarde. Al llegar a la puerta del salón, escuchó unos pasos, se giro para descubrir quien era y se encontró con un hermoso chico de ojos dorados que caminaba cabizbajo y melancólico, sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La verdad es que no le gustaba ver a Rei de esa forma.

-¡Hola Rei!

-Ah! Hola Hiro, no te había visto – respondió en saludo seriamente –

-me lo imaginé…¿por que te vez tan triste y melancólico? – quiso mirarlo a los ojos, pero desvió su mirada –

-nada, no pasa nada… - no quería recordar lo que había pasado esa noche –

-esta bien… -lo mejor era no insistir– pero por si acaso… - dijo mientras su mano se posaba en la barbilla de Rei para hacerlo voltear hacía él – sabes que puedes confiar en mi, en serio quiero que seamos amigos…

-gracias… - una sonrisa involuntaria y sincera afloró al igual que Hiro, quien aún no retiraba su mano, solo se posó ahora en una de sus mejillas, dando una suave caricia con su dedo pulgar –

Esta escena era observaba por una mirada carmín. Kai iba caminando para entrar al salón de clases, encontrándose con que Hiro estaba muy cariñoso con el criado. No supo en que momento su sangre empezó a hervir de coraje, solo sintió un fuerte impulso en ir donde se encontraban y separarlos, su distancia era muy corta. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero milagrosamente pudo contener sus impulsos, respiró profundo e interrumpiría sutilmente.

-buenas tardes profesor Granger… - dijo cuando estaba cerca de ellos –

Rei solo bajó la mirada apenándose un poco por la presencia de ese precioso chico, en cambió el profesor Granger tranquilamente bajó su mano, para devolver el saludo.

-buenas tardes joven Hiwatari, por favor entre al salón.

-como usted diga – esta vez miró fijamente al ojidorado, quien se dio cuenta en el momento, esa mirada le gustaba tanto –

Kai se dio media vuelta para entrar, pero no dejó de escuchar lo que esos dos se decían.

-bueno Rei, te veo pronto, y ya sabes… -recordó dulcemente –

-nos vemos después Hiro, y te agradezco de nuevo… - se retiró apenadamente –

-_"vaya, ya hasta se hablan de tu, que familiarizados resultaron…" –_ pensó molesto, estaba recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta – _"este definitivamente no es tu día; espera, que estoy diciendo, solo por que los vi platicando, muy cerca el uno al otro y Hiro algo cariñoso con ese ¿Rei? Creo que ese es su nombre ¿por que te enojas Kai?…" –_se reprochó a si mismo, pero no podía evitar sentir eso –_ "ese profesorcillo es una gran molestia…no se quien estaba peor, si él o Boris"_

Estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Granger ingresó al salón, sorprendiéndole en su espionaje.

-¡Joven Hiwatari¿que hace aquí? – de inmediato sospecho lo que estaba haciendo –

-Nada…- dijo frío y despectivo, sin darle la menor importancia, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo –

El profesor hizo lo mismo, se dirigió al su escritorio tranquilamente para preparar el examen. Busco el reloj para saber a hora, notando que aún faltaban algunos minutos para que la clase diese inicio.

-Me extrañas que hayas llegado tan temprano

-si quiere me voy, por mi no hay ningún problema, al contrario –respondió con un dejo de desafío –

-mejor estudia – ni se inmutó ni se molesto, aparentemente, ya que cada vez ese chico lograba hacerse odiar –

Ambos dejaron de hablar, cada uno estaba ocupado en sus responsabilidades, esperando que los demás llegaran.

Uno por uno llegaban todos, pero Kai esperaba a su amigo, que en unos instantes lo visualizó desde el pasillo, entrando y sentándose en el lugar de siempre.

-¿llegaste temprano? – cuestionó el pelirrojo –

-si, estaba muy aburrido – decidió no contarle nada se lo que había pasado, lo mas probable es que no le creería – a por cierto, mas te vale que te apresures a seducir al profesor…

-¿a que viene eso?…- se extrañó -¿ que pasó?…no entiendo

-solo hazlo…tienes que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se te presente…

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, arqueó la ceja por al confusión que le había causado su comentario, por un momento desconoció que era su amigo quien le estaba dando esos consejos¿qué había pasado? fuese lo que fuese mejor lo dejó hasta ahí, y seguir su consejo.

-bueno muchachos…- habló Hiro – ahora tendremos examen – la queja por parte de los

alumnos no se dejaron esperar – ¡silencio por favor! lo que pretendo es ver que tan bien o mal esta cada uno de ustedes…no será tan difícil, el examen constará de cinco problemas algebraicos, y este lo calificaré este mismo día para entregarles las calificaciones al final de la clase…

Sin ningún remedio para los chicos el examen comenzó. Algunos respondieron su examen sin mayor problema, entregándolo rápidamente; otros los respondían lentamente pero seguros, con uno u otro error; y otro pelirrojo no podía concentrarse por pensar en su profesor, quien se miraba hermoso sentado serio en su escritorio ordenando sabrá Dios que tanto papelero.

El tiempo transcurría, y Yuriy tenía demasiados problemas en su evaluación, definitivamente las matemáticas no eran su especialidad, y mucho menos si se trataba se resolver un examen sorpresa. Llegando al tiempo límite, con extremo pesar y con demasiados errores había terminado como Dios le dio a entender, o mejor dicho, con lo mal que entendió la lección.

-Aquí tiene profesor…

-espero que no hayas tenido ningún problema en contestarlo – dijo con una sonrisa, aunque estaba nervioso por sus errores, no dejo de mirarlo coquetamente –

-eso también espero yo…- Se dio al vuelta y regresó a su lugar para esperar el resultado de su evaluación.

-¿tu no tuviste ningún problema Kai?

-no…fue fácil, pero noté que si tu lo tuviste, hubieras visto tu rostro…

-no me lo menciones…seguro repruebo…

-si lo ves positivamente…- propuso Kai –

-¿cómo!…que se entere Boris y después le diga a mi tío¡sería como mi sentencia de muerte!

-por eso…- lo miró con complicidad – podrías pedirle al profesor que te explique exclusivamente a ti…así tendrías algo de privacidad con él ¿no crees?

Yuriy sonrió maliciosamente por la excelente idea, de este modo mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, por un lado podría seducir a su querido profesor con mucha mayor facilidad y por el otro por fin podría entender las complicadas lecciones de matemáticas y no tendría problemas con Boris ni con su tío. Esta era exactamente la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Una vez que la clase terminó, el profesor Granger dio la indicación de que todos podrían salir del salón, a lo que Yuriy aprovechó para acercarse, su mirada no podía ser mas acechadora.

-profesor, quiero pedirle un gran favor…

-dime Yuriy… - acomodaba el escritorio – que se te ofrece…

-bueno, como usted notó, pues…necesito ayuda en esto de las matemáticas, no quiero reprobar otro examen…

-¿quieres que te explique de nuevo?

-por favor, no quiero tener problemas con Boris por esto

-por supuesto…- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a los ojos de Yuriy – que te parece si después de cenar vienes a mi habitación y ahí con calma te explico la lección.

-esta muy bien – no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, era justo lo que había esperado que dijera – entonces no vemos en su habitación…¡adiós profesor!

-no vemos Yuriy.

Algo dentro de Hiro se alegró, el hecho de pensar que estaría con ese chico lo hacía sentir bien. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos por un momento; al momento salió de su ensoñación al comprender que ese suspiro iba dirigido a su alumno. Se reprochó, la ética decía claramente lo que debía y no hacer, y sus alumnos estaban años luz de su alcance. Era bello, lo admitió, pero debía meterse en la cabeza que lo único que podía hacer era admirar su hermosura solo como espectador, nada mas.

Yuriy salió haciendo un ademán de triunfo con su brazo, las cosas no podía estar mas fáciles y mejores. Su mente idealizaba las grandes noches que pasarían juntos, al mismo que ideaba las tácticas de seducción que utilizaría para conquistarlo. La seducción es el arte que mejor domina el pelirrojo, ligada íntimamente con su habilidad para la música, así que nada sería un obstáculo para él.

**_+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +_**

Estaban todos reunidos en el comedor, por fin las clases habían terminado y aunque al día siguiente era la misma rutina de siempre, el descanso de la noche no estaba por demás.

-y entonces ¿que pasó con lo del profesor? – preguntó Kai –

-después de la cena iré a su habitación a estudiar – respondió con una sonrisa –

-¡ah si! a "estudiar", así le llamaremos ahora a tus aventuras – se burló sarcástico –

Por supuesto el profesor Granger estaba en el comedor, Yuriy disfrutaba y saboreaba mas su imagen que la cena misma, pero era evitable, estaba tan bien formado y su personalidad era tan cautivadora y encantadora, exactamente el hombre ideal.

Rei apareció a escena para servir la cena, uno por uno, empezando con el director y después con su sobrino, que estaba a un lado. Cuando llegó al lugar de Hiro y servir su comida, este le sonrió dulcemente en un descuido de su tío, recíprocamente correspondido.

No paso desapercibido por Kai y Yuriy, aunque este no le dio mucha importancia su actitud, conocía y confiaba perfectamente en sus armas; pero al ver a Kai, noto en su mirada algo de enojo y… ¿celos, si, al parecer eso era, y eran por Rei, estaba seguro, Hiro no podría ser. Entonces ¿Fue por esta razón por la que le dio los consejos de cómo conquistar al profesor lo mas rápido posible? sin duda era una gran posibilidad. La reacción de Kai le pareció muy cómica, lo conocía celoso y posesivo pero no a tal grado.

En el resto de la cena, Kai estaba mas serio que de costumbre. La llegada de ese profesor era lo único que le faltaba, y no era menos molesto el que un perro hiciera sus necesidades en su pierna, prácticamente las dos situaciones equivalían al mismo fastidio, aunque pensándolo mejor, por lo menos se podría deshacer de perro sin mayor problema, pero de Hiro...no le quedaba mas que aguantarse el dolor de cabeza que le causaría. Si, definitivamente estaba jodido.

Pero no fue mientras estaba a punto de morder un pedazo de pan que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. No podía creer que estuviera tan enojado por eso, y ahora ¿qué le estaba pasando? tal vez estaba confundido como le pasó con Yuriy, debería de ser eso, tenía que, no podía estar celoso por el hermoso chico de ojos dorados y cabellera negra como la profunda noche, momento¿o sí¿A caso también tendría que poner en práctica el mismo consejo que dio a Yuriy ese mismo día?.

Mejor dejó de lado sus pensamientos, sacudió disimuladamente su cabeza cerrando sus ojos para despejar su mente, era lo mejor. Pero al ocultar sus orbes otros ojos femeninos, mas fríos que el mismo hielo, aparecieron en medio de la oscuridad, rápidamente los abrió para dejar de visualizar esa horrible ilusión.

-vixit - dijo en un susurro –

-¿que? – Preguntó Yuriy, no entendió bien lo que había dicho - ¿me dijiste algo? – no le respondió, estaba perdido totalmente en sus pensamientos – Kai¿dijiste algo?

-¿si? – Aterrizó de nuevo – no, solo pensaba en voz alta.

Yuriy encogió los hombros, arqueó la ceja y siguió cenando, como si nada hubiese pasado, en verdad que ahora su amigo estaba actuando muy extraño, si no lo conociera de muchos años, podría asegurar que esa persona que estaba sentado a un lado de él, no era el engreído y presuntuoso Kai Hiwatari de siempre.

Kai siguió en su ensimismamiento. Aún no podía creer lo que le había pasado, alguna parte de él le decía que eso solo pudo ser un sueño o un espejismo, pero en Nueva York no podía y el sueño debió ser demasiado real, a parte que no sintió despertarse en algún momento, a menos que aún estuviera dormido.

Repasó la escena desde un principio, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica que pudiera explicarlo. Llegó hasta el momento en el que esa figura femenina aludió aquella desconocida palabra, causándole el mismo fúnebre escalofrío que en aquel momento. Todo eso fue tan siniestro que no pudo ser algo real, ni siquiera esa muchacha se veía como cualquier otro humano. Al cavilar sobre esto, sintió su pecho cerrarse, empezando a doler, como un nudo impidiéndole respirar de nuevo; sintió como todo su cuerpo se enfrió y al momento un triste presentimiento, el apetito se fue de repente.

Todos terminaron de cenar, pero Kai dejo la mitad de su plato lleno. Unos minutos después todos subían las escaleras para encerrarse en sus recamaras.

-Kai has estado muy extraño ahora ¿que te pasa? ni siquiera terminaste tu cena, eso me preocupa.

-no lo hagas, solo que… – suspiró profundamente – este día en especial ha sido muy extraño y…difícil.

-¿por qué? que te pasó¿es por el criado?

-¿QUÉ! – se sobresaltó por el cuestionamiento -

-lo que te pregunté, noté muy bien tu reacción en el comedor – no dejó que sus movimientos lo delataran de nuevo, regresó a su acostumbrado serio y frío semblante – por favor Kai, a mi no me engañas ni me puedes esconder las cosas, ese muchacho te gusta, lo admitas o no.

-esta bien, ya se que a ti no te puedo esconder nada – lo miró directamente a los ojos – pero no solo es eso lo que me tiene así, lo que pasa es que siento algo aquí – puso su mano en su pecho –

-¿te refieres a un presentimiento? – frunció el ceño por la curiosidad –

-algo así, no se si es eso, pero no es algo bueno, definitivamente…

-¿que podrá ser? – su mano se posó en su barbilla –

-no lo sé…no lo sé, mira, no quiero hablar ya de esto, solamente me estoy confundiendo mas. Solo quiero acostarme en mi cama y simplemente olvidarme de todo.

-pues mal lugar escogiste para olvidarte de todo.

-como sea…pero bueno, no te preocupes por mi y mejor apresúrate para que vayas con el profesor.

-esta bien, nos vemos – Kai se fue de largo a sus aposentos – y que este bien

-igualmente, y que tengas suerte.

Yuriy entraba a su recamara solo para tomar sus libros y cuadernos de matemáticas. Kai se quedó unos segundos en el pasillo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo, pero los pasos de alguien lo alertaron, era Rei.

-con su permiso joven Hiwatari – dijo tímidamente cuando pasaba a un lado –

-oye… - lo detuvo – quiero que lleves a mi habitación leña para que prendas la chimenea.

-como usted diga, en un momento se la traigo, no tardo.

Inmediatamente fue a la cocina para complacer la orden. Como prometió no tardó. Pero cuando caminaba por los solitarios pasillos se encontró con Boris.

-Rei ¿a dónde vas con eso? – preguntó monótonamente –

-el joven Hiwatari me pidió que encendiera su chimenea.

-que bien, quiero que aproveches para que le entregues esto – de su bolsillo sacó una carta y se al entregó –

Se fue sin mas explicaciones, Rei suspiró de alivio al no recibir amenaza o acoso.

**_+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +_**

Yuriy estaba mas que impaciente por estar a solas con su profesor, y con lo vanidoso que es, antes de salir de su recamara, se miró al espejo para tener la seguridad de que se veía radiante. Así que cuando estuvo satisfecho consigo mismo se puso en marcha alegremente.

Y por fin estaba ahí en la puerta, respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y verse lo mas natural posible. Llamó a la puerta, esperando impacientemente. Después de unos segundos de espera, la manija se movía para abrir, y detrás de ella la mejor bienvenida: la presencia de su deseo. Vagó su vista por todo ese monumento, prácticamente desnudándolo solo con la mirada.

-Yuriy, llegaste a tiempo. – le sonrió –

-no me gusta ser impuntual¿cómo esta profesor? – correspondió la sonrisa pero de una manera mas pícara –

En ese momento iba pasando Rei.

-¡Rei! – llamó Hiro – podrías traernos el té por favor.

- enseguida – se fue caminando mas rápido –

-bien, pasa Yuriy – ofreció haciendo una ademán con la mano señalando el escritorio que estaba en el interior – toma asiento.

-con su permiso

-y ¿tu como estás? – dijo mientras sentándose frente a su alumno –

-encantado por estar aquí, con usted. –respondió coqueto –

-que bien, empecemos.

Hiro comenzó de lleno con su clase. El comentario de Yuriy provocó que se sintiera extraño, sabía perfectamente que el chico le estaba coqueteando, pero en lo absoluto le molestaba, al contrario, pero no debía desviarse de la razón por la que estaban en su habitación.

Empezó a explicar el tema y Yuriy no podía evitar distraerse un poco para verlo y deleitar sus pupilas. En momentos pensaba que haría para aprovechar la oportunidad que se la había presentado, pero también debía de prestar atención a la lección de matemáticas, sino se vería en verdadero problemas con Boris y con su tío.

**_+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +_**

Con paso presuroso llegaba a la habitación de Hiwatari; lo mejor sería hacer la cosas lo mas rápido posible para permanecer poco tiempo cerca del muchacho, y no era porque su presencia le disgustara, al contrario, le fascinaba mirarlo y sentir su calor cerca de él, pero era ahí donde el problema radicaba, que después de sentirse dichoso por lo menos con observarlo, después entristecía por tenerlo tan lejos de sus manos. Tocó la puerta y abrió rápidamente.

-vengo con al leña para su chimenea – precisamente lo que quería evitar, que un calor suave se pintara en sus mejillas –

-bien, entra

-¡oh si! – recordó lo de la carta – y llegó esto para usted

-¿es de mi padre? – dijo con emoción, tomándola desesperadamente; había sido una enorme sorpresa –

-no lo sé…

-no… - dijo desanimado al darse cuenta de que era de otra persona – es de mi abuelo… - miró a Rei – pasa para que enciendes la chimenea.

-claro.

Mientras Rei encendía la chimenea, Kai abrió la carta presuroso y con manos sudorosas y temblando. Quería saber su contenido, pero tenía miedo de aplacar su duda, aunque había algo dentro de él que le perturbaba diciendo que algo no estaba bien, si no era así ¿por qué fue su abuelo el que mandó la carta y no su padre?

_5 de agosto de 1914_

_Querido nieto Kai:_

_Pretendo ser breve en esta carta, como tu sabes el ejercito ruso ha sido vencido por los alemanes en el poblado de Tannemberg, Polonia. Poco se pudo hacer , ya que realmente fueron enemigos demasiado fuertes, así que esta batalla terminó nada satisfactorio para nuestra madre patria._

_Pero en este momento no te hablaré con términos políticos, yo se que no lo esperas ni lo deseas; así que como abuelo tuyo hablaré claro y conciso._

_Gracias a Dios he sobrevivido a lo que ha sido un infierno, y espero poder verte de nuevo cuando por fin la guerra haya concluido. Pero con todo el pesar de mi alma debo de comunicarte que tu padre, y querido hijo mío, ha fallecido en el campo de batalla; murió como un verdadero soldado por defender a su patria y seguramente falleció orgulloso por tener a un hijo como tu._

_Créeme que no tengo palabras para esto, comprendo tu dolor por esta perdida tan grande, por mi parte perder a mi único hijo es algo que sinceramente muy difícilmente de sobrellevar, pero confío que tu sabrás salir adelante y no desistirás, recuerda que los Hiwatari no conoce __la palabra derrota._

_Espero que después de este verdadero infierno llamado guerra pudiésemos reencontrarnos._

_Tu abuelo: Voltaire Hiwatari._

_Posdata. Descanse en paz Alexander Hiwatari, amado hijo y padre (1876 -1914) _

Su reacción no pudo ser inmediata, leyó la carta una y otra vez, como si esperara que las palabras fueran a cambiar mágicamente y que lo que estaba dicho eran solo palabras sacadas de su confusa mente.

-tu no puedes morir padre…

Olvidó que alguien estaba en la habitación; Rei escuchó esas dolidas palabras, lo miró y jamás habría imaginado ver su rostro tan desesperado y confuso; su mismo pecho se presionó al ver su perturbada mirada, esa carta debió haber sido la causante de su pesar y lo lamentó.

Kai no podía contener tanta furia e ira, de alguna forma debía sacarla y la carta fue perfecta, la arrugó y la tiró al suelo, como queriendo deshacerse de tan horrible anuncio. Pero desquitarse así no era suficiente, con cólera tomó la pequeña mesa y la aventó lo mas lejos que pudo, regando todo a su alrededor. Rei dio un salto por le exaltación y para que nada que cayese encima; no sabía que hacer, si irse o recoger, optó por la segunda opción, pero Kai lo detuvo del brazo y evitó que hiciera el trabajo.

-no lo hagas, déjalo así…

Su voz estaba totalmente quebrantada, al igual que su porte de chico soberbio y presumido se esfumo, ahora su cuerpo pesaba, la carga se volvió insoportable.

A rei se le partió el corazón verlo de esa manera; un impulso rápido y oportuno provocó que lo abrazara protectora y consoladoramente. Por un momento temió que lo apartara o golpeara por su atrevimiento, pero no puso resistencia, dejándose consolar.

Kai sintió que su mirada se nublaba, sus piernas parecían no querer responderle, el esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie fue fuerte, pero gracias a Rei no cayó al suelo. Sintió como los brazos aflojaron su agarre, pretendiendo apartarse, pero este inmediatamente respondió el abrazo, impidiéndole escapar. Esa posesión lo reconfortó, se sintió comprendido y acompañado. Las lágrimas esta vez salieron como riachuelos, empapando el hombro derecho de Rei, cada vez lo sostenía con más fuerza. Su corazón le dolía y parecía querer salirse; sintió deseos de que dejara de palpitar para acabar con su sufrimiento.

Ambos lloraban, uno más abundante que el otro, pero al fin compartiendo el sufrimiento y aminorando su soledad. Pasaron unos minutos y soltaron su agarre, en algún momento debían separarse.

-perdón por el atrevimiento – se disculpó secándose sus mejillas –

-gracias – tomó su mano y secó sus mejillas con la suya – ya puedes retirarte…no te molestes en limpiar el desorden que hice, yo me encargo de eso.

-como usted diga…

Sin mas Rei salió de la recamara, y una vez en el pasillo suspiró profundamente, el dolor del joven Hiwatari, en cierto modo, también se había posesionado de él, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que era perder a alguien, a sus padres. Las memorias desde que llego a esa ciudad pasaban por su mente como una película en cámara lenta; tenía tan solo 14 años y en poco tiempo se quedó solo, pero (des) afortunadamente, Boris lo acepto en el colegio, permitiéndole seguir sobreviviendo

**_+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE_** +

Mientras Yuriy y Hiro repasaban la lección, el pelirrojo estaba muy impaciente, ya que el tiempo transcurría y no pasaba nada, tendría que actuar rápido. Milagrosamente Yuriy logró entender algo de la lección.

-¿entonces a entendiste? – le dijo Hiro –

-creo que si…

-¿crees? - arqueó la ceja – entonces veremos que tal entendiste, te pondré unos problemas para que los resuelvas.

-esta bien.

Dijo resignado, ya se estaba desesperando por no poder hacer nada, su mente ideaba un plan para llevar a cabo su cometido. Intentó resolver rápidamente los problemas para tener el tiempo suficiente de seducir a su profesor, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Pero debido a que estaba concentrado en otras cosas tenía demasiados problemas en terminar con su trabajo, las matemáticas le causaban mucho dolor de cabeza.

Hiro se puso de pie en la espera de que Yuriy terminará su pequeña prueba, se recargó en al pared, a un lado de una de las ventanas, observando fijamente al seriedad de su alumno, notando su desesperación por encontrar las respuestas. Se acercó de nuevo y se sentó en su mismo lugar para ayudarlo un poco.

-¿aún tienes problemas?

-si, no puedo concentrarme, las matemáticas definitivamente no es lo mío, no encuentro alguna forma en que no se me complique… - dijo frustrado frotándose la frente –

-esta bien te lo pondré de esta manera... – dijo tranquilamente, intentando encontrar algo que pudiese ayudar al pelirrojo – por si no lo has notado, la música es solo cuestión de matemáticas y con ella no tienes ningún tipo de problemas

-pero no es lo mismo, no puede comparar la música con algo tan frío como las matemáticas…- aludió mirando fijamente al su profesor –

-pero la música esta de la mano con las matemáticas¿a caso contar los tiempos y los compases no utilizas la matemáticas?

-por supuesto, tiene razón, pero si vemos la música solo matemáticamente, se convierte en una ciencia fría y sin sentido, le quita esa cualidad sublime que la caracteriza. Simplemente la música se hace y se entiende con el corazón y el sentimiento, no con el razonamiento.

Hiro no supo que decir, las palabras de Yuriy lo sorprendieron; parecía un muchacho frívolo y despectivo, pero por dentro era sensible, especialmente en cuestiones musicales.

-pero aún así tienes que aprobar mi materia, no es tan difícil como parece, lo único que tienes que hacer es poner tu entendimiento en esta ciencia como lo haces con la música, aunque no estamos hablando de los mismo términos.

-esta bien, tomaré su consejo – contestó con una dulce sonrisa, que también fue correspondida –

-perfecto, te dejo para que te concentres

De nuevo se puso de pie, para dirigirse a la misma pared en donde se había recargado anteriormente, observando esta vez que su alumno igual de serio, pero con su rostro mas relajado, mirándose aún más bello. Terminó y Hiro se apresuró a calificar.

-has mejorado, de lo cinco problemas solo sacaste mal una, parece que si entendiste… - dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción por su trabajo –

-solo espero que no se me olvide lo que por hoy aprendí

-verás que eso no pasará

Yuriy sonrió maliciosamente, ya que ahora que la clase había terminado, por fin podría usar sus poderosas tácticas de seducción en contra de Hiro. Se puso de pie para iniciar a "atacar".

-mi propuesta de tocar el piano exclusivamente para usted aún sigue en pie – caminó hacía el profesor, pretendiendo acortar la distancia –

-sería un placer escucharte tocar el piano de nuevo – disimuladamente tragó saliva al sentir la cercanía de su alumno – tocas muy bien – caminó hacía otro lado de su habitación para evitar al pelirrojo, Yuriy solo se molestó por esto, vaya que iba a ser difícil conquistarlo – yo diría que lo haces excelentemente…

-gracias por el cumplido…- el tono de su voz se volvió muy sensual y provocativo, por supuesto que no se rendiría – y usted es un excelente maestro, me gusta que me enseñe…

-que bueno que te guste como doy mis clases, espero que los otros chicos piensen lo mismo que tu

-no importan los demás – no dejaría que cambiara el tema así de fácil, Hiro estaba esta vez recargado en la puerta, pero si fuera posible daría unos pasos mas atrás, cada vez estaba mas cerca de él, poniéndolo mas nervioso – no hablemos de ellos. Tengo una mejor idea, ya que he terminado de estudiar, por que no aprovechamos para conocernos mejor

-con gusto lo haría, pero no crees que ya es un poco tarde, tenemos que madrugar para el día de mañana – su mente le decía que no, pero su cuerpo que si. Mejor lo dejaría a su mente –

-vamos no es tan tarde, además si mal no recuerdo el criado traería el té, sería una pena desperdiciar una deliciosa taza de caliente y delicioso té…

-esta bien, pero solo el té¿si? – ya se encontraba justo enfrente de él, podía ver en su mirada que tenía algo mas planeado –

-claro, pero mientras esperamos, podríamos hacer algo mas para no aburrirnos

En ese momento ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, Hiro no podía reaccionar, su cuerpo no le respondía, mas bien le decía que se quedará ahí y que disfrutara de la cercanía de su alumno, y en serio que la distancia entre ellos ya era mínima, los brazos de Yuriy rodearon el cuello del mas alto, mientras acercaba su rostro al de él, este mantenía su misma posición. Ambos se miraban fijamente, por Yuriy no había ningún problema, al contrario, pero Hiro estaba, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared, entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto; pero debía de admitirlo, se podía perder en esa mirada azul, realmente esperaba que el contacto se lograra.

Lentamente sus bocas se acercaban mas, ya podían sentir el aliento del otro chocar en sus rostros, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y sus bocas estaban medio abiertas, esperando recibir al otro. Ya estaban a milímetros de la unión cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta; Yuriy se fastidió por esto, le habían cortado la inspiración y su oportunidad se escapó, hasta las ganas de seducir a si profesor se le quitaron, mejor lo dejaba para otro día, si es que se le volvía a presentar una oportunidad como esa. En tanto Hiro dio un gran suspiro, se había escapado de cometer un gran error, rápidamente abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Rei que oportunamente traía el té en ese momento, claro que Yuriy no pensaba lo mismo.

-Rei – dijo aliviado – pasa por favor

-perdón por la tardanza, pero me entretuvieron otras cosas – fue a al mesa de trabajo para poner la charola –

-no hay problema¿no quieres tomar el té con nosotros?

Tanto Rei como Yuriy abrieron de par en par sus ojos, jamás se hubieran esperado la invitación de Hiro. El pelirrojo se puso por demás celoso, como era posible eso, miró a Rei con furia, eso si era el colmo, no conforme con estropear el momento¡Hiro le pedía que si tomaba en té con ellos, sería un gran atrevimiento si aceptara la invitación. El pelinegro se sintió incomodo, y mas aún cuando se dio cuenta de que unos ojos azules lo miraban con enojo, así que prefirió salir pronto de ahí.

-lo siento no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer, será otro día, con permiso, buenas noches – inmediatamente se dio la vuelta –

-buenas noches Rei – le despidió Hiro, Yuriy no dijo nada –

Se cerró la puerta y un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, el profesor Granger se sentó en su asiento para proceder a servir el té.

-es mejor que me vaya a mi habitación, ya es tarde.

Yuriy se puso de pie, no quería ya estar ahí, lo que había pasado obviamente lo puso de mal humor. Hiro dejó la tetera, le extrañó mucho el cambio de actitud.

-¿no te quedarás a tomar el té?

-no, será otro día.

Dijo serio y sin mas abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, azotándola.

**_+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +_**

Kai estaba totalmente destrozado, el sabía que eso podía pasar, pero aún así no lo quería aceptar, no quería quedarse solo y prácticamente su padre era el único que siempre estaba a su lado y ahora no era mas que el pasado.

Camino hacia su cama quedando justo a un lado de ella, abrió un cajón sacando el relicario que su padre le dio antes de su partida, lo abrió para observar las fotografías que este contenía, no podía creer que no volvería a ver a su padre ni estar a un lado de él, como siempre lo había hecho, pero ahora solo le quedaba una estúpida foto.

Mirar la imagen solo lo perturbaba, cerró el relicario y apretó su mano fuertemente, lo llevó hasta su pecho y después en un acto de furia lo aventó, quedando abierto en el suelo.

Ya no podía permanecer de pie, las fuerzas se habían esfumado, se dejó caer pesadamente sentado sobre su cama, flexionó sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas quedaron a la altura de su rostro, sus manos se abrazaron fuertemente de ellas y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos. Sus lagrimas salían abundantemente, pero lloraba en pequeños sollozos, aún en ese momento llorar le era difícil; su pecho le dolía demasiado y le impedía respirar con normalidad y sentía que en cualquier momento iba caer colapsado.

En ese momento alguien abría la puerta, pero Kai no prestó atención a quien era el inconsciente que entraba en su habitación sin llamar primero a al puerta.

-¡KAI! Se me fue la oportunidad que tenía…

Dijo Yuriy enojado por lo que le había pasado hace unos momento, pero instantáneamente de entrar se paró de golpe al notar el estado de Kai.

-¡Kai que pasa!

Este no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró entrar, pero Yuriy tenía que saber que fue lo que lo puso así, aunque ya podía imaginar que era. Se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado.

-por favor dime que es lo que pasó – dijo mas tranquilo –

-la…carta – aludió con la voz totalmente cortada – la que esta en el suelo…léela…

Rápidamente se puso de pie buscandola, solo vio una hoja de papel hecha bola, suponiendo que era esa, la desdobló y empezó a leerla. La dejó caer de nuevo al suelo y se sentó con Kai. Comprendió a su amigo, su mano se posó sobre el hombro de este, el cual levantó su vista para mirarlo y bajo sus rodillas.

-Yuriy me quiero morir…

Dicho esto lo abrazó efusivamente, sus lágrimas no dejaban de derramarse, empapando a Yuriy, quien respondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Kai lo siento tanto…

-no es justo Yuriy, no lo es…

-lo sé Kai…

El pelirrojo no tenía las palabras correctas para el momento, así que lo mejor era solo quedarse en silencio y acompañar a su mejor amigo en ese horrible momento.

La peor pesadilla de Kai se había hecho realidad, la muerte se había hecho presente de nuevo, cada vez estaba mas solo, las personas que más amaba se estaban marchando demasiado pronto y solo quería irse con ellos.

CONTINUARÁ…

**No hay mayor dolor **

**que recordar tiempos felices**

**desde la miseria.**

**Dante Alighieri**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¿que les pareció? bueno, malo...diganmelo en un review!

Pasemos a los reviews:

**Ginny - flor de cerezo -** . Que bien que el capitulo pasado te gustó. En serio lloraste¿lo hiciste?. Bueno, ahora aqui la parte difícil, pobre Kai...en serio pobre, y sobre tu duda ¿se quedara en la pobreza? lo sabras si lees el siguiente capitulo.

**Marean L. Wolff**. Hermana! que bien que te haya gustado este capitulo y gracia por tu la dedicación el La Sinfonía de la Adas, pues este te lo dedico a ti. ¡Nos vemos! y gracias.

**Cagalli-Marian-tao-d-hiwatari**. Me da alegría que te gustara el siguiente capitulo, espero que este sea igual y te dejara mas emocionada. Yo se que es triste que Alexander se muriera, pero ese era su momento, por lo menos murió felíz¡pero dejando triste a Kai! jaja (risas macabras) soy mala...y no se me va a quitar, bueno, tal vez me apiade despues.


	6. Negación y culpa

**¡hola a todos los lectores!** de una vez aclarare que por motivos escolares y otras mas personales tardare mas tiempo en actualizar. Se que comprenden mis motivos, ustedes saben como son estas cosas de las responsabilidades y problemas. En fin, pero prometo que no dejaré esto hasta terminar y así seguir con otro fic.

Pero al grano, aqui esta el sexto capítulo y espero que las dudas de los capitulos anteriores se hayan disipado, pero logico surgirán mas, es el chiste del suspenso.

**Disclaimer. **Si beyblade fuera mío ganaría mucho dinero, osea que no estaría aquí, sino me encontraría gastando mi fortuna.

**Mención especial a mi amigo Sergio a quien le dedico ese capítulo, se que te va a gustar y gracias por publicar mi primera edición jajajaja.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**NEGACIÓN Y CULPA**

**CAPITULO 6.**

**Con moral corregimos los errores de los instintos,**

**y con el amor los errores de nuestra moral.**

**José Ortega y Gosset.**

Yuriy decidió quedarse en la habitación de Kai para acompañarlo toda la noche. Ambos se acostaron para dormir una vez que el ojicarmín estaba mas calmado, el cual tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo, abrazándolo suavemente de su cintura, en cambio el pelirrojo daba suaves caricias en el cabello el otro y de vez en cuando daba un amigable beso en su frente.

Ninguno de lo dos podía dormir, y es que había muchas cosas que pensar, especialmente para Kai, ya que nada volvería a ser igual, el único consuelo que tenía es que aún estaba su abuelo, pero el también estaba en la guerra, así que de nuevo todo podría pasar; pero sobre todo y mas que nada tenía a su mejor amigo, Yuriy, que era la persona que nunca lo había dejado solo, aunque un tiempo se vieron obligados a separase cuando los padres de el murieron, por lo que se tuvo que mudar a Nueva York con su tío, que era el único que aceptó cuidarlo; pero de nuevo estaban juntos y era un buen apoyo y consuelo para los malos momento como este.

Yuriy tenía la mirada hacía abajo, no había nada que decir, no había palabras correctas para ese momento. Definitivamente comprendía lo que su amigo sentía, no lo reprochaba si en ese momento sentía ganas de morir, ya que él, cuando sus padres murieron, pensaba que la vida no tenía sentido, aunque aún lloraba la muerte de ambos. Rezó un momento por las almas de sus papás y por los de Kai, unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus bellos ojos azules.

-Yuriy…¿estas dormido? – preguntó Kai con su voz cansada de tanto llorar –

-no… - respondió tranquilamente –

-por favor, no te vayas de mi lado

-no lo haré

No volvieron a decir nada, y es que no había que decir. Unas horas después por fin el sueño se hizo presente, aunque sus sueño no fueron para nada placenteros, pero al fin y al cabo estaban los dos acompañándose.

**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +**

Hiro estaba dando vueltas sobres su cama, no encontraba una buena posición para dormir cómodamente, pero en realidad no era la cama lo que no le dejaba dormir, no, eran esos dos ojos azules que no se apartaban de su mente.

Hacía todo una gran esfuerzo para no pensar en ese chico, se había colado tan profundamente en su mente que no encontraba la forma de deshacerse de ese sentimiento.

Recordaba lo que hace unas horas había ocurrido, realmente hubiera deseado que el contacto de sus labios se hubiese logrado, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía que Rei hubiera llegado en el momento adecuado para que eso no haya sucedido.

La sensatez y los sentimientos estaban en una fuerte lucha y contradicción, ya que su mente le decía que no era correcto, pero su corazón y su cuerpo deseaban estar con ese hermoso pelirrojo.

Se reprochaba a si mismo por sentir ese deseo, todo esto le estaba impidiendo dormir, él era de esas personas que dormían sin ningún problema, pero ahora no lo podía hacer todo por ese alumno suyo. Ya estaba mas que molesto de estar en su cama y no poder dejar despejar su mente, así que decidió levantarse de ella y salir para poder olvidarse por un momento de todo.

Caminaba por los largos pasillos del colegio, tenía ganas de platicar con alguien para distraerse, por lo que prefirió ir con Rei, pero primero quiso percatarse de que este no estuviera dormido para no molestarlo.

Cuando llegó al lugar, subió la escaleras y se dio cuenta de que la luz de una vela estaba encendida, así que por suerte Rei aún estaba despierto.

**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +**

Un chico poseedores de unos hermosos ojos dorados aún permanecía despierto en su habitación, acostado de lado, una vela ya casi consumida por completo daba algo de luminosidad al lugar.

Su mirada melancólica estaba fija en un mismo sitio, pero no prestaba atención, solo estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, tristes recuerdos. La noticia de la muerte del padre de Kai lo había puesto algo melancólico, el mismo recordaba a sus padres, añorando esos tiempos en los que tenía a alguien que lo amaba y que lo protegía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, en las escaleras escuchó algunos pasos, al parecer alguien iba a entrar. De inmediato se incorporó, quedando sentado en la orilla de su cama, esperaba lo peor¿quien podría ser mas que el propio Boris, el miedo se posesionó, ya no lo quería sentir mas sobre su cuerpo, menos dentro de él. Pero al ver quien era dio una gran suspiro de alivio, esa noche no sería un suplicio como otras lo eran.

-Hiro…eras tu –dijo con alivio –

-esperabas a alguien

-no, no para nada – se puso de pie –

-no, no es necesario, siéntate – hizo un pequeña pausa, Rei se sentó y Hiro a su lado – espero no te haya molestado…

-en lo absoluto, no podía dormir, me alegra que hayas venido – su mirada permanecía apartada de la de Hiro, su semblante seguía triste –

-estamos igual

Al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro ocultaba su mirada, su mano se posó en su mejilla obligándolo a voltear hacía con él, se miraron fijamente, Hiro notó ese algo de tristeza en los ojos de Rei, le dijo suavemente

-tienes unos ojos preciosos, como pocas personas – su mano no se apartaba de su mejilla, levantó al otra, y sus ambos manos sostenían el bello su rostro, sus dedos pulgares masajeaban dulcemente la zona – pero ¿por que están tan apagados, me gustaría verlos brillar con alegría

Rei se ruborizó ante esto, hace mucho que alguien no lo trataba con tanta dulzura como lo hacía Hiro, pero sentía que no lo merecía, así que sus manos apartaron a las manos opresoras. El ojicafé no opuso resistencia, pero aún así sus manos sostuvieron a las de Rei.

-que te pasa ¿por qué estas triste¿acaso no confías en mi?

El pelinegro bajó su mirada, no estaba acostumbrado a contar sus penas a alguien, aún no estaba preparado para hacerlo, pues como le iba decir que Boris lo violaba desde hace tiempo. Una solitaria lagrima descendía de su mejilla izquierda, Hiro alcanzó a verla, limpiándola con su mano suavemente.

-no estas solo – le dijo Hiro – aunque no quieras contarme lo que te pasa, estoy contigo

Por alguna razón Hiro sentía que no podía apartarse de Rei, aunque sus ojos mostraba mucha tristeza e inestabilidad en su alma, aún así su mirada era tan transparente e inocente, que podía perderse en ella.

-estoy cansado Hiro – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos en impotentemente–

Hiro no dijo nada, quería hacer algo, animarlo un poco, pero no sabía como, mucho menos si ignoraba que le pasaba. Pasó un momento de silencio y Rei trató de olvidarse por un momento de sus problemas.

-y por que has venido?

-no podía dormir

-ya veo¿tienes problemas con eso? por que puedo prepararte un té para que descanses toda la noche – le ofreció amablemente –

-no, no te molestes, en realidad no padezco de problemas para dormir frecuentemente, solo cuando algo perturba mi mente, como ahora…

-creo que nos pasa lo mismo

-sí…

Otro momento de silencio, los dos mantenían la mirada hacía abajo, cada uno perdido en sus ideas. Unos segundos después, el peliazul miró al rostro del chino, tenía un rostro hermoso, un impulso involuntario se estaba apoderando de él.

-si hago algo ¿no te molestaría?

-¿que cosa?

Sin explicarle que era lo que pensaba hacer, sus manos volvieron aprisionar el rostro del pelinegro, acercando su rostro peligrosamente. Rei no opuso resistencia, solo se dejó llevar por el chico mayor, el aliento de ambos chocaban por la cercanía de sus bocas, que estaban entreabiertas por lo que venía.

Hiro acercó mas sus labios para que el contacto se lograse, probó por encima los labios de Rei, quien solo se dejaba hacer, hasta buscar probar los del otro. El beso era totalmente suave, sutilmente dado, solo disfrutando por encima.

Pero Hiro trato de buscar algo mas, pidió permiso para tomar algo de profundidad, Rei se lo permitió, sus lenguas empezaron a juguetear suavemente. Las manos de del peliazul se ahora estaban en la cintura del pelinegro, y las de este en el cuello del otro.

Se besaron unos minutos mas, ninguno de los dos podía controlar las sensaciones que estaban sintiendo, pero los dos estaban en la misma situación: Rei sentía que quien lo estaba besando era ese chico de ojos carmesí y Hiro que esos labios eran de alguien con una mirada azul.

Ambos se sentían muy bien, profundizaron el beso y lentamente se recostaron en la cama, sin separar sus labios. Hiro cortó el beso, pero busco mas terreno hacía abajo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su labios ahora descendieron hasta el cuello, besando cada lugar que sus labios tocaban.

Rei suspiraba a cada pequeño beso húmedo dado, no podía evitar que su mente estuviera con otra persona, de repente olvidó de que era Hiro quien estaba con él. Sus ojos se abrieron para mirar a la persona que estaba robándole el aliento, y fue en ese momento cuando se volvió a dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por un rápido reflejo lo apartó para que se detuviera.

-Hiro…espera…no es correcto – su voz estaba un poco entrecortada –

-lo siento Rei – se incorporó de nuevo sentándose a un lado de él – en serio, perdóname…

-¿que nos pasó Hiro?

-no lo sé

Estaban confundidos, correspondieron completamente a las sensaciones, pero debían de admitir que en su mente e imaginación volaba con otras personas.

-no era yo ¿cierto? – dijo Rei –

-¿a que te refieres? –fingió no comprender la pregunta–

-sabes a lo que me refiero, no era yo a quien besabas en realidad, sino que tu mente estaba con otra persona ¿no es así?

-tienes razón – río con ironía - ¿y tu?

El pelinegro afirmó con su cabeza, por un momento no dijeron nada, su mente daba muchas vueltas por lo que acababa de pasar, ambos sabían que lo que sentían por esa dos personas no era lo correcto.

-perdón por el atrevimiento, pero – se detuvo un momento, Hiro hizo un ademán para que continuará – ¿es por el joven Ivanov?

Hiro abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, a caso era tan obvio que Rei se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con Yuriy, ni el mismo no estaba completamente seguro de que era lo que realmente sentía.

-no se que me pasa Rei, no estoy seguro de lo que siento, es que no es correcto, no lo es.

-te entiendo

-y en quien pensabas tu?

Un sonrojo involuntario se tiñó en sus mejillas, y es que no podía evitarlo, apenas si conocía al joven Hiwatari, pero en realidad se estaba enamorando de esa profunda mirada.

-no importa quien sea, de todos modos nunca seré correspondido, al menos tu tienes la ventaja de que al joven Ivanov le gustas, lo sé por como te mira y estoy mas que seguro que tu ya te has dado cuenta

-pues sí, pero aún así no es correcto. Mas no entiendo por que alguien no quisiera estar contigo, eres muy agradable, sincero, buena persona y además eres muy bello…ah! y por supuesto, besas muy bien.

Esto hizo sonreír al ojidorados, e inmediatamente Hiro se dio cuenta de que se veía aún mas hermoso con una sonrisa abierta en su rostro.

-la verdad es que jamás lo había hecho, creo que fue mi primer beso…

-pues para ser principiante lo haces muy bien – ambos sonrieron – por fin pude hacerte sonreír…por cierto, no te molesta si me quedo contigo esta noche – Rei se sorprendió por la petición – no, no te preocupes, no pasará nada, yo solo quiero sentirme acompañado, en mi habitación me siento algo asfixiado, claro, si no te molesta

-no, en lo absoluto

Rei se apenó un poco por la cercanía de Hiro, aunque verdaderamente se sentía muy bien a su lado, por fin había encontrado una persona con la quien podía confiar y sobre todo, sentirse algo seguro.

Después de unas horas de dormir, ya era hora de que Rei despertara para empezar a trabajar, con cuidado se levantó de la cama para no despertar a Hiro, el movimiento que hizo a levantarse hizo que el peliazul abriera sus ojos.

-lo siento Hiro, no quería despertarte

-no hay problema ¿ya te tienes que ir?

-si, tengo que preparar el desayuno

-será mejor que yo me vaya a mi habitación

Mientras Rei se alistaba para bajar a comenzar su labor, Hiro se acomodaba un poco el cabello.

-me voy, nos vemos en unas horas

-claro, nos vemos al rato

Antes de irse, Hiro se acercó a Rei y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla, este se sonrojó un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tratasen así.

-gracias Rei

no le respondió, solo vio cuando el profesor Granger salía de la habitación hasta que cerró la puerta.

Hiro bajaba las escaleras, había pasado una agradable noche en compañía de Rei, en el pudo encontrar un gran amigo y una gran persona, aunque no le gustaba verlo triste, como la mayoría de la veces estaba, y lo comprendía, tal vez se sentía solo, ya que en ese lugar no había con quien podía conversar o sentirse acompañado, pero el haría todo lo posible por que eso cambiara, no quería dejarlo solo.

Caminaba en donde estaban las habitaciones de los chicos, y cuando dio la vuelta se encontraba de frente con un chico de ojos azules que salía de una habitación, se detuvo, y Yuriy lo miró con sorpresa al darse cuenta de donde venía, no podía ser posible que estuviera con ese criado, eso no, pero seguramente podía haber una explicación lógica a esto.

-profesor Granger¿viene de visitar al criado?

Hiro no hallaba que decir, era obvio que el pelirrojo estaba molesto; pero momento, era algo que a él no le debía de preocupar, al fin y al cabo era su alumno.

-eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe joven Ivanov, además las reglas son claras y no debería estar fuera de su habitación hasta la hora del desayuno, así que regrese a su habitación

-esta bien

Yuriy fue un poco indiferente a la llamada de atención, no tenía que preocuparse si lo reprendía por su falta, era obvio que no lo iba hacer, con frialdad se dirigió a su habitación, pero eso fue algo que desconcertó al profesor.

-espera¿no era esa tu habitación? – dijo apuntando la puerta por donde lo vio salir –

-no, esa es la de Kai

-¿y que hacía en la recamara de su compañero? – se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar molesto -

-con todo el respeto profesor, pero eso es algo que a usted no le importa, son cosas entre él y yo

Hiro se quedó inmóvil por lo que dijo el pelirrojo, sus brazos se bajaron hasta sus costados e inmediatamente sintió que su sangre ardía de…¿celos, Si al parecer eso era, pero por lo que realmente tenía que estar molesto era por la falta de respeto por parte de su alumno, pero eso ni le importó.

En cambio Yuriy, satisfecho por la reacción que tuvo su profesor por su comentario, que era justo lo que quería, se fue de largo hacía su recamara, y como si no fuera suficiente tanto cinismo, remató diciendo:

-espero que usted haya tenido una buena noche…como la que tuve yo…

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al profesor Granger ardiendo en fuego, que se quedó parado en su lugar por unos segundos mas, realmente lo que dijo el pelirrojo le había enojado. Cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de eso, ya que era algo que no le tenía que importar, era solo su alumno, si, solo era eso, y con esta idea se fue a su recamara.

Yuriy se quedó parado detrás de la puerta, verdaderamente se ponía celoso al saber que estuvo con ese chico, aunque frente el profesor había fingido algo de indiferencia, los celos lo quemaban por dentro. Pero dejó de pensar un momento en eso, ya que lo que le preocupaba mas que nada era el estado de Kai.

-_"una buena noche…ja, por supuesto"_

Pensó con sarcasmo, para nada había sido una buena noche, no le gustaba ver a Kai así de deprimido, así que ahora tendría que preocuparse por ayudarlo, no era que le molestara, pero no quería que su amigo se hundiera, tenía que estar con el apoyándolo en su duelo.

Ya en la mañana todos se estaban vistiendo para comenzar las clases, iniciando con el desayuno. Yuriy se percató de que Kai se levantase de la cama, ya que no podría luchar contra la depresión si no se distrae en otra cosa. Salió de su habitación para la de a lado, llamando a la puerta.

-Kai – no contestó – Kai despierta – nada – por favor Kai levántate – no había señales, ya se estaba preocupando – Kai! – gritó – KAI QUE SALGAS!

Se espero un momento esperando que abriera la puerta o que por lo menos contestase desde adentro, pero no lo hacía, así que por las señales prefirió entrar sin permiso; se quedó parado un momento en el marco de la puerta, hasta para él la situación era difícil, no quería imaginarse como se estaría sintiendo Kai, el cual estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, mirando a la ventana.

Yuriy se sentó a un lado de él, aún no estaba vestido con su uniforme, su rostro no reflejaba mas que tristeza y se notaba que apenas había dormido si acaso unas cuantas horas, sus ojos estaban fijos hacía el cielo pero no ponía atención en lo que veía y las lágrimas, aunque era menos que en la noche, aún caían insistentemente por sus mejillas.

-Kai tienes que arreglarte, ya tenemos que bajar a desayunar – dijo limpiando inútilmente sus lágrimas, ya que no cesaban de caer –

-no tengo hambre, no quiero hacer nada… - respondió sin ningún cambio de semblante –

-tienes que comer, Rei se esforzó en hacer un delicioso desayuno – ahora Kai miró a Yuriy, por alguna razón supo que así reaccionaría – vamos…tienes que arreglarte

Kai se levantó de la cama, pero su cuerpo pesaba demasiado, al igual que su alma, Yuriy le ayudo a vestirse. Terminó de arreglarse y se miró en el espejo, que ahora se había convertido en su enemigo, por lo que se dio la vuelta para no reflejarse mas en él y quedó frente a al pelirrojo.

-¿ya estas listo?

-Yuriy…no podré bajar así

Este se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, reconfortándolo, Kai lo recibió efusivamente.

-eres fuerte, lo sé…

-no puedo hacerlo, no podré soportarlo solo Yuriy, ya no puedo más…

-por eso estoy contigo, no estas solo

De nuevo las gotas cristalinas se derramaban en los hombros del pelirrojo, no podía evitarlo, se sentía extremadamente mal, esta vez no podría fingir a los demás que no pasaba nada, en ese momento el chico presumido y altanero se había ido.

Ya estaban abajo, un poco retrasados, Yuriy temía que Boris les llamara la atención por llegar tarde al comedor, sabía perfectamente lo radical que era en sus castigos. Bajaban las escaleras y se encontraron con el director a medio camino, que al verlos, se detuvo.

-buenos días director – dijo Yuriy esperando la peor de las llamadas de atención –

-buenos días joven Ivanov – los dos chicos se detuvieron frente a él – joven Hiwatari quiero hablar con usted, Yuriy por favor retírate al comedor

-claro

Le sorprendió que no les regañara, pero seguramente era por que ya sabía lo de Kai, no perdió tiempo y se fue, dejándolos solos. Kai tenía su mirada fija en el piso, lo último que hubiera querido era hablar con el director, pero no podía llevar la contraria.

-joven Kai, pues, supe lo de su padre y créame que lo siento mucho

-y yo mas

-mañana domingo, que vayamos a la iglesia, pediré que la misa sea por el descanso eterno del alma de su padre

-esta bien

-bueno, en la carta de su abuelo él mencionaba que de ahora en adelante el se hará cargo de usted y debido a su ausencia seguirá en esta institución, creo yo hasta que la guerra perdure.

Kai no dijo nada, no quería hablar, esto lo comprendió Boris nomencionó nada mas, lo tomó del hombro y juntos se fueron hasta el comedor. Ya en él, como siempre, ninguno decía alguna palabra, Kai no tenía ganas de desayunar, su rostro estaba pálido y por nada levantaba la mirada, hasta mover su cabeza le pesaba.

Salió Rei y por un milagro el ojicarmín volteó a verlo, recordando el reconfortante abrazo que había recibido en la noche, aún por el horrible momento, se sintió aliviado, por un momento deseó estar de nuevo entre esos cálidos brazos. Al mismo tiempo que lo miraba, Rei le correspondió, notando como sus mejillas acaneladas se teñían de un suave rojo, evitando mirarlo de nuevo, a Kai el encantaba ese efecto que causaba en el pelinegro, se miraba tan inocente y hermoso, casi como un ángel; a pesar de su estado de ánimo, el ver esa imagen, una sonrisa algo apagada se dibujó en su rostro.

El profesor Granger miraba al pelirrojo, notando que esa mañana no se molestaba en mirarlo, y era extraño, ya que desde que llegó siempre sentía su mirada azul cuando estaban comiendo, incluso en cualquier hora¿habría sido por lo que pasó en la madrugada, no lo sabía, bueno, ni siquiera debía de darle importancia, era solo un alumno; pero aquí viene la contradicción, no lo veía solo como eso, no, debía de admitirlo, le atraía, sus tácticas de seducción estaban dando resultado y el que ahora no lo mirara ni un poco le preocupaba.

**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +**

Ya era domingo, todos se estaban alistando para ir al a iglesia. Kai ya casi estaba listo, antes de salir de su habitación recogió algo de ropa que estaba tirado en el piso, cuando se agachaba miró debajo de la mesa levantando el relicario que le había dado su padre, se incorporó y lo miró detalladamente, abriéndolo lentamente mirando las fotos. No podía soportar ver la imagen de su papá, le dolía demasiado y hasta sentía coraje que su papá lo haya abandonado; lo cerró de nuevo y lo agarró de la cadena jalándola con sus manos fuertemente, haciendo que rompiera cayendo al piso, no se molestó en levantarlo.

En ese momento Yuriy llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar a que Kai le permitiese, pero este no se molestó, tenía la suficiente confianza como para andar con modales entre ellos.

-no me tardo Yuriy, solo termino de poner un poco de orden aquí

-vamos ya, que el criado se encargue de eso – pero Kai no hizo caso – se nos hace tarde y nos van a dejar

-no sabía que tea apurara tanto ir al iglesia – dijo sarcástico –

-pues ahora con mas razón debemos ir ¿acaso no vas a pedir por tu padre? – al pelirrojo el extrañó la despreocupación de su amigo –

-da igual ¿no se supone que puedo rezar tanto en la iglesia como en mi habitación?

-esta bien, no vamos, pero te acompaño a orar aquí en tu recamara

Kai se quedó inmóvil, arqueó con desgano, lo que realmente no quería era rezar, ni en la iglesia no ahí

-esta bien, vamos, ya estás contento…

-no, si no lo digo por mi, pero si no le das importancia a tu padre, pues…allá tu…

Kai no dijo nada; no era que no le importara, sino que le dolía y frustraba enfrentarse a ello, aún no lo aceptaba y no quería hacerlo, simplemente negaba la Voluntad Divina en algo que era completamente injusto. Pero aún así fue, aunque no de muy buena gana.

Una vez allá, el bicolor no podía evitar un nudo en la garganta que en momento le impedía respirar. Yuriy ponía su mano en el hombro de su amigo cuando notaba que este se tambaleaba y tenía ganas de llorar. La misa se hacía larga y parecía que no iba a terminar.

**+INCLUSO EN LA MIUERTE +**

Rei estaba arreglando las habitaciones de lo chicos, en cierta manera le molestaba que nadie se molestara tan siquiera en juntar su ropa del suelo, pero pues así estaban acostumbrados. Pronto entró a la habitación que mas le gustaba, disfrutaba tanto recoger la ropa del ojicarmín, que no podía evitar aspirar de vez en cuando el sensual aroma que dejaba impregnada; al menos era lo mas ceca que podía estar de él.

Pero no podía perder mucho tiempo, ya que tenía muchas otras cosas que hacer, así que se percató de que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar; se agachó para revisar debajo de la cama y de los demás mubles, miró bajo la pequeña mesa cuando vio algo dorado, lo tomó entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. Revisó el relicario detenidamente y buscó la forma de arreglar la fina cadena trozada, la abrió y vio las fotos, supo que eran los padres de Kai. Los observó minuciosamente y con mucha atención sus caras, percatándose que el ojicarmín contaba con la misma belleza del rostro de su madre pero la gallardía y personalidad de su padre, una perfecta combinación.

Decidió llevarse el relicario para arreglarlo, no lo podía dejar en esas condiciones, ya que era una pieza de oro muy bella y de una valor sentimental aún mayor. Lo único que esperaba era que el joven Hiwatari no se enojase por su atrevimiento, pero se arriesgo a darle la sorpresa.

**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +**

La misa ya estaba a punto de terminar, el sacerdote daba la bendición, y una vez hecho esto se retiró del altar, seguido de los feligreses. Los chicos del colegio Valkov ya se ponían de pie para regresar, Boris esperaba hasta el último para verificar que nadie se quedara atrás.

-vamos Kai – de nuevo Kai estaba ido en otra parte -

-quisiera quedarme un momento mas – sus ojos no se despegaban del suelo –

-quien te entiende…pero si quieres le digo a Boris que te de el permiso para permanecer un momento mas

-chicos no se queden atrás, vamos – le sdijo el director, Yuriy se adelantó y se acercó–

-no se si sea inconveniente en este momento pero…

-dime Ivanov

-Kai quiere quedarse un momento mas, usted sabe, por lo de su padre…

Boris lo pensó un momento, no le agradaba que los alumnos estuvieran fuera del colegio, pero las circunstancias en este caso eran comprensibles, por lo que accedió en esta ocasión.

-esta bien, quedate con él, pero no quiero que te pases de listo esta vez Ivanov, no te vayas a ninguna otra parte y procura no demorarse mucho en regresar

-se lo prometo

-mas te vale, en cuanto el joven Kai termine se vienen directamente a la escuela, ya te dije…

Yuriy respondió afirmativamente con su cabeza, pero Boris lo miró como diciendo: "pobre de ti si no obedeces" , pero este ni se inmutó, al fin que ya estaba acostumbrado a su mirada inquisidora y amenazante, solo observó como el director se retiraba de la iglesia para alcanzar a los demás chicos.

De nuevo se acercó a Kai, que ahora estaba sentado en la primera banca con la mirada agachada, no quiso molestarlo en sus pensamientos, mejor se detuvo limitándose solo a observar. Se quedó en el mismo lugar, observando los movimientos de su amigo, que se notaba en su semblante deprimido, el mismo no pudo evitar recordar a sus padres.

El bicolor se puso de pie y se acercó al altar hasta quedar en un escalón, miró hacía enfrente y pesadamente se dejó caer arrodillado. Sus lagrimas salieron, pero esta vez no tan abundantemente, al parecer también ellas sentían que el pesar no les permitía escapar.

-POR QUE…¿POR QUE LO APARTAS DE MI, DIOS? NO LO MERECÍA, NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS LO MERECIA!

Yuriy miraba con pesar el dolor de su amigo, pero no quería detenerlo, de alguna manera debía de sacar su frustración. Involuntariamente empezó a llorar.

-QUE HICE PARA GANARME TU DESPRECIO, POR QUE ME QUITAS LO POCO VALIOSO QUE TENGO, NO ES JUSTO…NO ES JUSTO! – se agachó hasta quedar en el suelo, sus manos lo golpearon dejando un moretón – no era necesario, no fue justo – dijo casi para el mismo, después volvió a levanta su rostro – ahora que es lo siguiente que me vas a quitar…

Bajó la mirada y no volvió a reprochar nada mas. Eso era lo que necesitaba, gritar todo lo que pensaba, sacar su frustración y su rabia. El nudo en la garganta se fue, ya podía respirar perfectamente, aunque la tristeza seguía presente, así como el sentimiento de perdida y abandono, pero desahogarse fue bueno. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacía Yuriy.

-ya estas mejor… - lo tomo del hombro –

-pues…necesitaba reclamarle a El por lo de mi padre

-por lo menos ya lo sacaste…

-si, pero la tristeza sigue ahí, aún siento su ausencia…

-y siempre será así Kai…siempre lo extrañaras…mientras sigas aquí

-si… mientras siga aquí – repitió desanimado –

-oye…ni siquiera pienses en hacer algo contra tu vida

-no lo dije por eso, solo que realmente pesa y duele no tener a mis padres ya

-lo se, te comprendo, pero estamos juntos

Salieron de la iglesia de regreso al colegio, tal y como Boria había ordenado. Kai sentía que no había palabras para aliviar su pena, y menos al ser conciente que iba se duradera mientras estuviera vivo. Ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de tener el cuerpo de su padre en ese momento, tal vez esa era la razón por la que no aceptaba su muerte, tenia que verlo para saber que era cierto, pero ahora solo existía la negación de que ya no iba estar mas con él.

En el colegio Boris estaba revisando los exámenes que Hiro había hecho con anterioridad a los chicos, este estaba enfrente de su tío. Naturalmente estaba conforme con la mayoría de sus alumnos, no cabía duda que muchos de ellos tenía unos excelente resultados, pero llegó el turno del chico que mas dolores de cabeza le daba, aunque no le sorprendía que reprobara un examen de álgebra, aunque aún así no lo podía permitir en una institución tan prestigiosa como lo es el colegio Valkov.

-no puede ser Ivanov!

-que? – preguntó Hiro –

-ya sabes, ese chico Yuriy, no encuentro la forma para que este muchacho comprenda las matemáticas, aunque permíteme decir que no me sorprende de él, pero ya no puedo permitir mas esto, le daría mal prestigio al colegio…y sabes que no puedo expulsarlo, por su tío – dejó las pruebas en el escritorio y puso sus codos en el, con sus manos en las sienes, pensó por un momento y una idea se vino a su mente – ya se, quiero que le des algunas clases en privado…

-pero ya lo hice! – Hiro abrió sus ojos enormemente por la orden, lo último que quería era tener otro encuentro en privado con el joven Ivanov, eso lo ponía nervioso – creo que no va a ser necesario…

-PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO HIRO! – sus manos golpearon el escritorio, Hiro se sobresaltó por esto – como que no es necesario, ya te dije, no puedo permitir que en esta prestigiosa institución haya chicos con estas vergonzosas calificaciones

-pero…

-pero nada Hiro, me extraña que no le des importancia a esto, que es lo que pasa?

-ya te lo dije, ya había tenido una clase privada conmigo y creo que comprendió muy bien, no considero que haga falta, eso es todo – por supuesto que era necesario, pero no quería estar a solas con ese hermoso y atractivo pelirrojo, era demasiada provocación –

-mira, yo lo vengo conociendo desde hace años y por supuesto que es necesario corregirlo, ya no puede seguir así, créeme que no será suficiente solo una clase, no…, lo que necesita es que alguien esté encima de él para que entienda… - sonrió con sarcasmo – no puedo creer que tenga que ser tratado como niño – hizo una pausa – pero ya te encomendé la tarea, nadie mejor que tu para esto, confío que lo harás bien y espero que ese Ivanov aprenda – Hiro permanecía con su mirada agachada – bueno, ya te dije que tienes que hacer, ya puedes retirarte…

-esta bien

Y sin mas salió de la dirección, sin atreverse a reclamar o a negarse, pero no podía oponerse a las ordenes de su tío, no había nada humano que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión, así que estaba por demás discutir con él, menos con asuntos del colegio.

Boris se quedó solo y pasaron algunos minutos cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba la puerta, dando el permiso para entrar

-hemos llegado profesor – dijo Yuriy mientras entraba junto con Kai –

-bien, pensé que iban a tardar mas¿cómo se encuentra joven Hiwatari?

-no tan bien – respondió frío como siempre –

-espero que pronto se sienta mejor, pueden retirarse – se dieron la vuelta dispuesto a salir, pero la voz de Boris los detuvo de nuevo, Yuriy presentía problemas – espera Yuriy, quiero conversar contigo, toma asiento…

Kai y Yuriy se miraron con resignación, no podía ser algo bueno que Boris hablara en la dirección con el pelirrojo. El ojicarmín salió dejando a los otros dos para que conversaran.

-dígame señor – dijo Yuriy con nerviosismo mientras se sentaba –

-estoy muy decepcionado de ti por tus pésimas calificaciones, en el último examen de matemáticas que les hizo mi sobrino fuiste el único que contestó todo mal, pero eso ya lo sabías, no?

-si…

-bueno, pues aunque no te parezca lo que te voy a decir vas a tener que hacerlo – lo sabía, Yuriy sabía que no podía ser algo bueno – de ahora en adelante tendrás que estudiar horas extras con Hiro

-eso era todo? – preguntó totalmente aliviado y mas que nada entusiasmado por el "castigo" –

-si – le extrañó que su alumno no reclamara como la mayoría de las veces, bueno ni siquiera puso cara de desagrado ¿y ahora que le pasaba? – pero quiero que ahora si pongas por lo menos un poco de esfuerzo para pasar sin problemas la materia…

-claro, no hay problema – sonrió ampliamente -

Después de que Boris le había dado su "penitencia" por sus malas calificaciones se salió de la dirección y al caminar por los pasillos que daban al jardín pudo divisar al profesor que estaba sentado en una anca, parecía algo pensativo y distante. Como no tenía nada importante por hacer decidió platicar un momento con su maestro favorito.

Hiro estaba descansando un momento en le jardín, las cosas iban muy mal, se sentía algo triste y desesperado por no saber nada de su padre, ya que desde unas semanas antes había dejado de mandarle cartas. Ya estaba pensando lo peor, pero no quería perder las esperanzas, tal vez solo estaba en alguna parte, pero aún con vida y algún día lo iba a encontrar, ni la guerra era impedimento para volverlo a ver.

-profesor! – volteó al escuchar la hermosa voz de su alumno, pero no le respondió, solo esperó a que este se sentara a un lado de él – ¿cómo esta?

-bien, gracias

-no lo había visto en todo el día, ni siquiera fue al iglesia con nosotros

-tenia cosas que hacer – no sonaba con muchos ánimos de platicar, mucho menos con él -

El pelirrojo notó que Hiro no tenía ganas de conversar, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo a los ojos, mucho menos sonreírle, como en la mayoría de las veces en que se veían. El silencio incomodo a ambos.

-me dijo Boris que tomaré clases individuales con usted, eso me alegra

-¿realmente crees que necesites esas clases? – realmente no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, implicaba estar mas tiempo con Yuriy y por lo tanto pensar mas en él –

-claro, quiero mejorar mi notas, no me gustaría tener problemas con su tío o con él mío…ni con usted… - notó que este no le prestaba atención – incluso podrían expulsarme del colegio – su blanca mano tomó la del profesor, que sintió algo de cosquilleo en su estomago, inmediatamente miró a Yuriy a los ojos y no pudo evitar perderse en ese abismo azul – la verdad no quisiera eso

Sus ojos hicieron contacto por unos momento, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes, sus manos aún se tocaban. Ambos sintieron un impulso por besarse, acercaron sus rostro, pero Hiro se detuvo al recordar que estaban en el jardín, definitivamente no era correcto.

-trabajaremos juntos para que mejores en tus estudios – le sonrió y se puso de pie para retirarse –

-profesor – se detuvo – muchas gracias…

-para eso estoy

Ya no dijeron nada, Yuriy se quedó solo en el inmenso jardín. Observó como su maestro se perdía dentro del colegio, y por un momento no lo vio como las demás personas, no, era diferente, no solo le atraía físicamente, sino que se sentía muy bien con él, en realidad demasiado bien.

Pero eran ridiculeces, sacudió la cabeza; él¿querer a alguien de esa forma, para nada, era absurdo.

**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +**

La noche ya estaba algo avanzada, mas o menos eran las 11:30, la mayoría de los chicos seguramente ya estaban dormidos, pero Kai solo daba vueltas en su cama, intentado encontrar la forma de olvidarse de sus problemas.

Salió de su cama y se fue a la ventana, mirando el infinito, preguntándose donde estarían su padre y su madre. Era en ese momento cuando deseaba estar con ellos, donde quiera que fuera, pero permanecer a su lado.

Estar entro de su habitación solo y en esas circunstancias lo asfixiaban, así que para no sentirse así debía de poner su atención en otras cosas, la opción era ir a la biblioteca y leer un libro.

Al salir de su recamara y antes de llegar a la biblioteca vio a Boris dirigirse a ella primero, se escondió detrás de un muro para que no lo descubriera. Pero el pelipurpura tuvo el descuido de dejar la puerta entreabierta al entrar, dejándose escuchar otra persona. Se acercó con cautela y miro hacia adentro, allí estaba Rei, que al parecer hacía el aseo del lugar.

Todo parecía normal, pero Kai notó que mientras el pelinegro estaba espaldas de Boris, este se acercó hasta dejar prácticamente nada de espacio, su mano rodeó su cintura y la otra en su pecho, mientras lo jalaba hacía él hasta que el espacio entre ellos ya no existía, el ojicarmín trató de escuchar lo que el pelipurpura dijo al oído de Rei, no lo logró, pero lo que si percibió fue la reacción de último, ya que cerró sus ojos y se estremeció de forma impotente y con repudio al sentir esas manos acariciar de forma atrevida y peligrosa su abdomen y pecho.

-no por favor…esta vez no…

Fueron las únicas palabras suplicantes de Rei que pudo escuchar el bicolor. Se quedó helado por la escena, ahora entendía por que el hermoso ojidorados siempre estaba triste, aunque jamás imaginó que esa fuera la razón. Ni siquiera podía moverse de la impresión, pero fue hasta que la mano de Boris se metió de lleno en el pantalón de Rei, acto por el cual este dejó caer una solitaria lagrima, que Kai reaccionó por el asco que sintió por ese tipo. Tenía que hacer algo, pero había de ser cauteloso para que no pensaran que estaba observándolos, así que con cuidado caminó unos pasos atrás, tomo aire, y fingiendo ignorancia de la situación, caminó azotando algo fuerte los pies en el piso y antes de llegar a la puerta aclaró su garganta de tal modo que lo escucharan.

Su sutil plan había dado resultado, al abrir la puerta Boris ya se había alejado de Rei, pero este seguía en el mismo lugar limpiando.

-joven Kai, que hace fuera de su habitación a esta hora – mas que enojado sonaba algo nervioso –

-no podía dormir y vine por un libro –trató de parecer lo mas natural posible, Rei no los miraba –

-esta bien – aclaró su garganta – que Rei te de el libro que desees, pero quiero que te vayas inmediatamente a tu recamara

-por supuesto

Boris no dijo nada mas, al parecer lo que le preocupó en ese momento no fue el que Kai estuviese fuera cuando debería de estar dormido o por lo menos permanecer dentro de su habitación, no, evidentemente estaba nervioso al pensar de que casi lo descubrían, por eso, y a juzgar por su exigencia, no lo reprendió.

Los dos chicos quedaron solos en el salón, pero no decía nada, la situación era muy incomoda, Rei por su tortura y Kai por su sorpresa.

-¿qué libro desea?

Dijo el ojidorados pero no le prestó atención, se giró para quedar frente a Kai y esperar su respuesta y cuando lo hizo él ya estaba muy cerca, situación que lo puso a temblar.

-¿qué libro desea que le de? – no hubo respuesta –

-¿qué te hacía ese tipo?

Rei se quedó frío, si antes estaba temblando por su cercanía ahora era peor, no era posible que se halla dado cuenta.

-¿qué cosa…? – fingió no saber de que hablaba –

-no finjas que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, contéstame…

-no se de qué…

-dije que no fingieras

Se acercó más y lo tomó de los brazos, acorralándolo, pudo notar el nerviosismo del chico cuando bajó su mirada, aparte de que ya empezaba a sudar, su mano blanca se fue a su barbilla para obligarlo a mirarlo de frente, al hacerlo, sus ojos dorados humedecidos amenazaban con llorar, Kai decidió no insistir.

-dame algo de Edgar Allan Poe

-enseguida

No tardó en encontrar el libro, se lo dio y cuando estuvieron frente, sintió que una de sus manos se posaba en su mejilla izquierda, acariciando suavemente con su pulgar, cerró sus ojos e inmediatamente retrocedió unos pasos para evitarlo, Kai comprendió y sin decir nada salió.

En la mañana siguiente todos los chicos estaban en sus clases de matemáticas. El profesor Granger daba sus clases sin mayor problema y ahora tocaba el turno de que los alumnos participaran. La mayoría de ellos no tuvieron ningún problema, el siguiente de ellos era Kai.

-joven Hiwatari pase al frente – Kai no prestó atención, ni siquiera lo había escuchado – joven Hiwatari – no hubo respuesta – JOVEN HIWATARI! – gritó ya enojado –

-dígame – respondió de mala gana –

-algún problema con usted, ha estado muy distraído

-ya dígame que es lo que quería – dijo despectivo y frío como siempre –

-pase al frente a resolver algunos problemas

-no lo haré – desvió su mirada a las ventanas –

-no dije que si quería, es una orden! – la actitud de su alumno lo exasperaba –

-no me importa…no lo haré! – se puso de pie gritando – y mucho menos si es una orden que provenga de usted – todos se quedaron sorprendidos – no tengo el mas mínimo interés ni animo para estar aquí soportándolo, ya son bastante fastidio mis propios problemas como para soportar su odiosa voz!

Con una ofensa como esa era lógico que el profesor lo sacara del salón, pero Kai no esperó que le dieran otra orden, pasó por un lado de Granger y lo miro amenazante hasta que salió del aula, nadie pudo articular palabras por un momento. Hasta Yuriy se había sorprendido de su actitud, ya sabía como era, pero esta vez había cruzado el límite, los motivos no eran los correctos para causar esa cólera en Kai.

Hiro trató de dar su clase como hace unos momentos, ocultando un poco su molestia. Vaya que Kai se daba a odiar, pero no comprendía cuales eran los motivos para que estuviera tan enojado con él. Cuando terminó la clase Hiro llamó a Yuriy para conversar con él por lo sucedido, tal vez el sabía por que su amigo actuaba de esa forma.

-Yuriy¿no sabes que es lo que le pasa a Kai?

-tal vez es por lo de su padre, supongo

-¿qué le pasó?

-¿qué no sabe que murió en combate? – dijo extrañado –

-ya veo – su mano acarició su barbilla de forma pensativa – entonces por eso es así conmigo, no entiendo la verdad…

-bueno, tal vez usted fue un pretexto para que Kai sacara parte de su frustración…

-pero aún así no soy de su agrado ¿cierto?

-bueno, la verdad profesor, es que no, pero compréndalo, no es fácil para él esta situación, prácticamente soy el único cercano a él que esta vivo, sus padres ya murieron y su abuelo aún esta en la guerra, no es muy alentador que digamos. Por eso solo le pido que le tenga un poco de paciencia, yo trataré de hablar con él, pero por favor no le diga esto a Boris.

-claro…no le diré nada y comprendo por lo que esta pasando, pero tampoco puedo permitir que siga faltándome al respeto. Por cierto, no sabes por que tiene esa actitud hacía mi

-bueno… - no podía decir que estaba algo celoso por Rei – ni yo lo sé con exactitud

-¿le he dado motivos?

-tal vez, pero no comprendo, le tendría que preguntar a él y de pasó aclaren las cosas, tal vez así podrían tener una mejor relación.

-trataré de hacerlo, gracias. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos después…

-por cierto profesor ¿cuándo me va a dar esas clases?

-que te parece mañana, en la hora de la comida, yo pediré que no la traigan aquí en el salón

-estoy de acuerdo, entonces mañana, estaré preparado

Ambos salieron, pero cada quien se tomó su propio rumbo. Yuriy fue a buscar a Kai, no le gustó la manera que había reaccionado, aún seguía obstinado en no aceptar la perdida de su padre, le causaba muchos problemas en su personalidad y actitud. Seguramente lo encontraría en el jardín, y efectivamente, estaba sentado debajo de un árbol.

-Kai…me preocupas, ya no quiero verte así – ya estaba sentado también –

-perdóname Yuriy, pero no puedo evitado, las cosas están muy mal…ya no lo soporto, quiero hacer algo, pero no se qué

-debe de aceptar la muerte de tu papá, se que es muy difícil, pero tienes que esforzarte, no puedes estar así toda tu vida, me duele verte en ese estado

-no es solo por mi papá

-entonces ¿que otra cosa ha pasado¿tiene que ver con Rei? – esperaba que lo negara, pero extrañamente no fue así –

-si…

-bueno, pues acércate mas a él, si no quieres que alguien mas se interponga. Pero…¿fue por eso que reaccionaste de esa forma con Hiro, sinceramente creo que fue demasiado

-lo sé, solo fue un pretexto para sacar toda mi rabia – sonrió – aunque déjame confesarte que si me siento celoso, no deja de caerme mal ese tipo, pero no lo veo como un rival digno de Kai Hiwatari

-tu no cambias Kai "engreído" Hiwatari… - comentó con cinismo -

**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +**

En la habitación solo había una vela prendida que disipaba un poco la oscuridad de la noche, Rei se miraba en el espejo, sentía su cuerpo sucio e impuro, no valía nada. Sus deseos de morir cada vez se acrecentaban mas, el abismo en donde caía parecía no tener fondo, cada vez se hundía mas y no había nadie que lo salvara, pero como si no lo merecía, sentía ser alguien indigno de cariño y amor.

Todo había empeorado, ahora el joven Hiwatari sabía de los abusos de Boris, nada podría estar peor, ahora lo repugnaría y rechazaría, como la mayoría de las personas, aunque Kai no permanecía a ese grupo, era diferente, aunque casi no cruzaran palabras tenía un profundo sentimiento, no podía negarlo, le gustaba demasiado y aunque sabía que no podrían tener nada no podía dejar de ilusionarse por lo menos estar con el unos instantes. Pero ahora todo sería diferente, tal vez no se molestaría en mirarlo siquiera para ordenarle.

La culpa lo invadía por completo, no podría sentirse peor, las lagrimas salían de su ojos en riachuelos. Pero había algo que si merecía: su mano derecha sostenía un pedazo de vidrio, con movimientos lentos y temblorosos hirió con este verticalmente su muñeca izquierda, después, de forma inversa hirió la derecha, la sangre salió abundantemente y caía en gotas esparcidas por el suelo; su intención no era provocar su propio deceso, solo hacía por ser, supuestamente, alguien tan sucio.

Aún no se percataba que era observado, Kai estaba del otro lado de la puerta con el corazón perforado de dolor, no podía creer que esos hermoso ojos dorados, tan puros como el oro, los nublara la oscuridad y el sufrimiento; no soportaría mas verlo de esa manera, no a ese ser tan inocente y precioso, lentamente abrió la puerta y le llamó:

-Rei… - casi no podía hablar por el nudo en la garganta –

-¡joven Hiwatari!

El vidrió que sostenía lo dejó caer al suelo por la sorpresa, lo último que quería era que lo descubriera ahora lastimándose. Kai se acercó, pero él se alejaba mas, aunque no iba dejar así, tenía que hacer algo, no le gustaba verlo tan triste, por alguna razón sentía a obligación de protegerlo. Rei quedó recargado en la pared, no había forma de escapar de esto, temblaba por sentir al ojicarmín cada vez mas cerca, hasta que solo quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia.

-Rei…

Este mantenía sus manos detrás y aún sangraban, pero lo obligó al mostrárselas, las tomó entre las suyas y lo llevó a la cama para que se sentaran. Cortó dos pedazos de tela de su propia ropa y con cuidado vendó las heridas.

-listo, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer esto…

Rei no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra, no opuso resistencia a la ayuda, pero aún así internamente se reprochaba por dejarse hacer, ya había dejado de llorar, observaba como era vendado, por lo menos sabía que Kai no iba a cambiar con él, pero aún sentía que no merecía ser tratado de esa forma.

-¿por qué lo hace? – preguntó desconcertado –

-no me gusta verte así Rei, no quiero que te lastimes de nuevo…

-no lo merezco – cerró sus ojos –

-si, definitivamente no lo mereces – esas palabras hirieron a Rei, pero Kai se apresuró a corregir – tu no mereces lo que te pasa, no mereces que Boris te trate de esa forma…

Kai se puso de pie para irse ya a su habitación, no si antes le recordaba a Rei lo que antes le había dicho

-no quiero que te hagas de nuevo eso, entiendes

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y vio como el joven se iba del lugar dejándolo de nuevo solo. Se recostó en su cama en posición fetal y siguió llorando, claro que lo que había pasado le había alegrado, pero la tristeza aún seguía, su realidad era muy dura y difícil como para olvidarse de ello.

Ya era otro día, maestro y alumno estaban en el salón de clases estudiando matemáticas. Yuriy estaba atento a lo que Hiro le decía, realmente estaba interesado en aprender mas, aunque era algo distraído y rebelde sabía cuando algo era en serio y luchaba hasta conseguir sus metas.

-bueno Yuriy…creo que es suficiente por hoy, no tardan es traernos nuestra comida ¿no tienes hambre, porque yo si, trabajar de mas me abre el apetito terriblemente.

-estoy de acuerdo con usted, de verdad que no estoy acostumbrado a estudiar de esa forma

-me alegra que te preocupes por tu aprovechamiento escolar, tu futuro depende mucho de esto…

-no estoy tan seguro – Hiro arqueó la ceja – no me malinterprete, pero siento que lo mío no esta en esto, la verdad es que yo me veo como un gran pianista, lo mío es el arte definitivamente. Pero no me hace mal aprender un poco mas de matemáticas…

-bueno, y con respecto a lo de es músico, pues creo que con la manera que tocas el piano lo vas a lograr, a cualquiera le gustaría escuchar tus interpretaciones…

En ese momento Rei entró con la comida…

-gracias Rei – dijo cortésmente Hiro, pero al fijarse bien cuando acomodaba los paltos notó que sus muñecas estaban vendadas y con manchas rojas –

-de nada, me retiro, con su permiso y buen provecho…

Yuriy de costumbre no decía nada, le celaba que el profesor fuera tan amable con Rei, no por el hecho de que fuera sirviente, sino sentía que cuando este estaba presente, Hiro perdía interés en él.

-¿por qué le habla con tanta familiaridad al criado?

-somos amigos ¿qué a caso no estoy en mi derecho? – le pareció gracioso el rostro del pelirrojo, parecía un poco celoso –

-claro, solo que me parece extraño – empezó a comer – dígame profesor ¿tiene pareja? – lo miró fijamente –

-bueno – se limpió con la servilleta – por el momento no…

-¿no le atrae alguien?

-¿por qué tanta pregunta? – trató de evitar el tema –

-¿le atrae Rei? – no le importó la evasión de su maestro, quería llegar directo al grano y conocería la verdad, Hiro se quedó mudo por la pregunta, el tenedor se quedó a medio camino del plato a su boca, pero trataría de responder tranquilamente –

-no, no me atrae¿por qué crees eso?

-bueno…lo digo por la otra noche que lo vi bajar de su habitación…

-entonces tu y Kai tienen algo también, pues si mal no recuerdo esa misma noche tu estabas en la suya…

-no piense mal, yo lo acompañé esa noche por que fue cuado se enteró de la muerte de su papá…nada mas – tenía que mentir un poco, aunque era verdad lo de esa noche no podía contarle lo que había pasado anteriormente entre ellos –

-bueno, pues es lo mismo, entre Rei y yo solo hay amistad – el también guardó el secreto del beso -

Comieron en los siguiente minutos hasta que terminaron, aún quedaban algo de tiempo para conversas, ambos disfrutaba de su cercanía, no lo podían negar. Ahora era el turno de que el pelirrojo siguiera con su cosquista.

-bueno profesor, no me ha contestado…¿le atrae alguna persona?

Hiro suspiro, ese chico era obstinado y sabía que difícilmente se rendiría hasta que le diera una respuesta, pero no podía decirle toda la verdad.

-sí, hay alguien, pero aún es secreto, ni siquiera se yo de lo que siento por esa persona – Yuriy sonrió internamente antes esto, sabía que estaban dando resultado sus técnicas de seducción, aunque aún le faltaba un poco mas –

-pienso que sea quien sea esa persona, tal vez valdría la pena arriesgarse por lo que usted quiere¿no cree?

-pero no siempre es bueno ir en contra de las reglas

-pero ¿qué a caso no es mas excitante cuando se va en contra de las normas, pueden pasar cosas sorprendentes si nos permitimos vivirlas, tal vez luego cuando nos encontremos en la terraza de nuestra casa, sentados en una silla mecedora y con peso de los años sobre nuestras vidas nos arrepintamos por lo que no nos dejamos ser o hacer por nuestro miedos; o tal vez cuando estemos en nuestro lecho de muerte, sea mañana o en cincuenta años, nos daremos cuenta de que desperdiciamos nuestra vida en preocuparnos por lo que hicimos mal o culparnos por lo que no nos atrevimos a vivir libremente

-tienes razón Yuriy, pero también hay que pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, pues por apresurar el tiempo y dejarnos llevar completamente por nuestros impulsos podríamos llevarnos desilusiones y desengaños, y las cosas buenas de la vida durarían poco al intentar devorar el tiempo y no esperar un poco a que los frutos del destino estén maduros para después disfrutar de ellos con mas calma y placer

Se miraron fijamente, cada uno tenía su forma de pensar, pero ambos estaban en lo cierto, es bueno permitirse vivir y experimentar el mundo, pero no hay que olvidar que debe de existir la determinación en nuestras acciones.

El peliazul se paró de repente, ya era hora de preparar su siguiente clase y ya estaba un poco retrasado.

-bueno…hemos terminado por este día, pero aún nos queda algunas lecciones por ver, yo tengo que retirarme por que tengo que terminar de prepara mi clase de literatura para ahora ¿nos vamos?

Yuriy se puso de pie y a la par caminaron a la puerta, antes de abrirla le llamó al profesor que lo miró profundamente quedándose en silencio por unos segundos. En un impulso que el pelirrojo no podía dejar de reprimir se cercó rápidamente a su rostro y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, probando solo por encima en un contacto que duró apenas un segundo, Hiro se quedó inmóvil, mientras que el otro abría la puerta.

-gracias profesor…

Y salió dejándolo solo. Tenía que admitirlo, cada vez el pelirrojo se colaba mas entre sus pensamiento, era una persona sorprendente y se sentía tan bien cuando estaba a su lado que cada vez lo deseaba mas con él, ahora el sentimiento le estaba ganando, la sensatez salía sobrando pero aún así tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas.

**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +**

-¿y qué ha pasado con el profesorcillo?

Preguntó Kai a su amigo, ambos estaban en la habitación del pelirrojo, como siempre a la hora en que debería estar por lo menos haciendo su tarea, pero en lo mínimo les importaba.

-pues…creo que va progresando, en realidad no me puedo quejar, aunque esto va un poco lento

-y yo que pensé que a estas alturas ya te hubieras enfadado y estarías en busca de tu siguiente víctima

-jajaja! Pues como ves no, debo de tener paciencia, es cierto que no ha sido nada fácil, pero no dejaré que me venza

-eso quiere decir que realmente te gusta, conociendo la "paciencia" de Yuriy Ivanov, ya hubiera embriagado a su profesor para poder tener sexo con él. Pero yo sabía que sería diferente…no sé, te notó un poco mas sonriente, y aunque por lo general eres extrovertido, tu mirada brilla de otra forma cuando lo miras

-pues como no se me van a iluminar los ojos de esa forma con semejante hombrezote¡por favor, esta como para comérselo entero – Kai lo miró diciendo:_ "bueno, son tus gustos, pero la verdad…" – _ya se que a ti no te agrada, pero eso solo es por lo de Rei…

-tal vez, pero aún así lo detesto, odio ese porte muy "soy el rey del mundo" que se carga…

-pero no me vas a negar que es muy guapo y atractivo, aparte que no es como lo haces parecer, es una persona muy interesante e inteligente

-oye! Lo defiendes demasiado, en serio que eso no es normal en ti

-no me malinterpretes, te prometo que es solo atracción física, nada mas…

Por supuesto Kai no le creyó, esa actitud era muy extraña en él, jamás hablaría de una persona como lo hace con Hiro, y era cierto lo que le había dicho, desde que llegó el profesor su mirada es diferente, bueno, lo que realmente había cambiado en él era el empeño al estudio, jamás se había reocupado tanto por eso como ahora, ese definitivamente no era el Yuriy Ivanov que conocía, pero se alegraba por él, al menos el cambio había sido positivo.

Después de uno minutos de conversaciones sin relevancia, Kai se fue a su recamara, aún era temprano y no tenía muchas ganas de dormir, así que terminaría de leer el libro que había tomado prestado. Al salir, se encontró a Rei y una idea se le vino a la mente, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor.

-Rei – el chico atendió el llamado – ¿podrías llevar algo de té a mi habitación, quiero que sean dos tazas por favor…

El chico se puso en marcha a la cocina y Kai se metió a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue prender su chimenea para dar un poco de calor y ambiente al lugar, se sentó frente a ella y empezó a reflexionar: era cierto que Yuriy había cambiado con la llegada del profesor, pero también había algo diferente en él, muchas cosas, ahora se sentía mas solo, triste y confundido, era lógico que la muerte de un ser querido iba a mover su mundo; aunque también había algo mas que el sufrimiento, jamás había sentido tanto interés en conocer a alguien mas profundamente como a ese chico, pero era inevitable, había algo en él que era magnético, no solo su nada ignorada belleza y natural sensualidad que atrapaba, era también su melancólica inocencia y profunda mirada, ese algo de infantilismo y simplicidad que el mismo había perdido desde hace tiempo.

Esperó pacientemente, mirando como las brasas de la chimenea se consumían por el impetuoso fuego, dejándose llevar por el reconfortante calor que de este emanaba, de vez en cuando suspiraba profundamente para aclarar su corazón. Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo si los brazos de ese muchacho lo reconfortarían tanto como lo abrazaban las de las llamas, que ante tal pensamiento cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la tranquilizante sensación. Justo en ese momento llegó el té.

-pasa

Dijo Kai que no se pasó de su asiento, cuando se abrió la puerta lo miró y no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-con permiso¿dónde le dejo esto?

Hiwatari le señaló la mesa y se fue a sentar, observando detenidamente los cuidadosos movimientos del muchacho.

-¿también sirvo té en la otra taza? – preguntó con la tetera apuntando a la taza que sobraba –

-siéntate en ese lugar – ofreció la silla que estaba frente, Rei no captó de inmediato – vamos siéntate conmigo…

-pero…no puedo – no comprendía las intenciones de su amo –

-si puedes, vamos toma asiento, es una orden

Sabía que solo con una orden iba a entender, Rei desconcertado se sentó muy apenado¿ahora que iba a pasar, para su sorpresa, Kai le quitó la tetera para después servir el mismo en al otra taza.

-listo… - dijo cuando terminó de servirlo – ahora¿cuánto de azúcar prefieres? – el pelinegro no respondió nada, estaba totalmente confundido y apenado por la actitud del otro – contéstame…¿cuánto de azúcar?

-lo siento, de eso yo me encargaré – respondió apenado y ahora arrebatando el frasco de azúcar – esa es mi tarea…

-bueno – aludió resignado, ese chico no de dejaba ser tratado de otra manera que no fuera de sirviente –

Termino de preparar el té y Kai se dispuso a disfrutar de él, pero Rei solo mantenía su mirada agachada y las manos en sus piernas, sin atreverse a hacer otro movimiento, como preocupado por ser golpeado o reprendido.

-y dime Rei, estas muy ocupado en este momento, siento no haberte preguntado si tenías tiempo de conversar conmigo un momento.

-no se preocupe joven, ya me iba a mi habitación

-ah! Por cierto, quiero que me dejes de hablar de usted, nunca me han gustado esas formalidades, somos de la misma edad y por lo tanto deberíamos de hablarnos con mas familiaridad

-pero yo no puedo hacer eso, no me lo permiten…perdone pero no siquiera debería estar con usted, nos reprenden a ambos… - esta vez si que se había sorprendido por la petición, jamás había esperado que le pidiera hablarle con tanta familiaridad –

-¿quién¿Boris, bueno, recuerda que yo también te puedo dar ordenes y en eso él no tiene porque interferir, además no tiene que darse cuenta si tu no quieres, nuestro trato puede ser diferente cuando estemos los dos solo¿no crees eso?

-pero en serio no puedo hacerlo, tiene que disculparme…pero en serio no puedo – sus mejillas ya estaba sonrojadas –

-te dije que también yo podía darte ordenes y esta es una de ella, no puedes contrariarme – dijo frío, estaba aprovechando el lugar que mantenía frente él para poder convencerlo – quiero oírte llamarme por mi nombre¿de acuerdo?

-si – dijo resignado, Kai lo miró arqueando su ceja para que le dijera por su nombre – si…Kai…- dijo por fin agachando su cabeza, ahora estaba completamente rojo –

-así esta mejor Rei, quiero que así sea de ahora en adelante, y no quiero que te apenes por esto, verás que te acostumbrarás, no es tan malo…

Le costaba llamarle así, ni con Hiro había sentido tanta pena, pero internamente le alegraba, pero aún así no quería ilusionarse, tal vez podría llevarse solo un desengaño al no ser lo que el pensaba, pero no sabía lo que le esperaba en poco tiempo.

La conversación no fue nada controversial, Kai solo le preguntaba cosas sobre el colegio y su trabajo, decidió no preguntar nada sobre lo que pasaba con Boris, lo último que quería era ver esos hermosos ojos pintarse de gris; tampoco quería presionar al chico, era algo tímido, así que tenía que darle un poco de tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su nuevo trato.

Hablaron durante algunos minutos, Rei se sentía algo incomodo, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba por poder acercarse al ojicarmín. A pesar de que sentía ahora algo de confianza, no podía evitar sentir temor por desilusionarse, era muy pronto para empezar a construir castillos sobres las nubes, seguramente no era lo que pensaba; y aunque se tratase de eso, no lo merecía.

-perdón por interrumpirlo…!perdón, interrumpirte – cada vez que le hablaba de esa forma se sonrojaba – pero es algo tarde y tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la mañana

-esta bien Rei, tendremos otra oportunidad para conversar ¿no, tal vez en alguna otra noche

No supo que decir, por un lado deseaba profundamente pasar mas tiempo con él, pero su obligación le decía que habría que contestar que no. Solo le sonrió, sin confirmar o negar, estaba en una gran contradicción.

Kai lo comprendió, se despidieron y se miraron profundamente, mas Rei no lo soportó y desvió su mirada, retirándose lo mas rápido que podía.

**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +**

El día era hermoso; el cielo estaba completamente despejado; el aroma del viento era como un perfume sutil y sensual; las clases marchaban con un ritmo cómodo y Yuriy tenía una clase particular con su profesor consentido, ese viernes no podía ser mas hermoso.

-¿y de nuevo tienes una "clase privada", con el profesorcillo? – bufó con sarcasmo Hiwatari –

-ah! – suspiró – si, esta vez es en el receso; pero no importa, cualquier hora es la perfecta para pasar un tiempo con él, al parecer mis tácticas están dando resultado, verás que en cualquier momento caerá…

-sinceramente creo que en cualquier momento será tuyo, he visto como te come con la mirada. Pero no sé, es algo más, no solo distingo deseo en sus ojos, parece que te mira con algo de…no sé…ternura, como con algo de cariño

-¿amor? – Yuriy sonrió con sarcasmo, no le gustaba esa idea – no creo que sea eso, mejor dicho, espero que no sea eso

Kai no dijo nada, siguieron hablando solo de trivialidades. Era claro que al pelirrojo no le gustaba hablar de amor, le hacía sentirse vulnerable y por lo tanto, no quería ser lastimado, su orgullo no se lo permitía, y vaya que era muy orgulloso.

Las horas pasaron como minutos y tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones, se vio con el profesor en la habitación de este; mucho mejor, era un lugar mas íntimo y relajado, en donde no sentía el peso de las responsabilidades y normas escolares que le exigían, así que tenía mas confianza en ser mas abierto en su conquista.

Hiro lo esperaba ya en el lugar; pacientemente estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando el hermoso cielo; la ventana permanecía abierta, dejando entrar al lisonjero viento que lo refrescaba y que a sus oídos, en impoluto susurro, le contaba secretos dichos en prosa; cerró por inercia sus ojos, concentrándose en la serena aria.

Su momento se relajación fue cortada después de unos minutos, el pelirrojo llamaba, por un momento hasta había olvidado en donde estaba. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su alumno, fueron directo al grano y con reciproco interés, empezaron con la lección. Era una costumbre que al terminar la clase Hiro evaluara al final, para estar seguro de que había comprendido el tema.

-¡vaya Yuriy¡– aludió sorprendido – has mejorado, en serio estoy muy orgulloso, en tan solo unas cuantas clases has comprendido muy bien. Te dije que solo era cuestión de que te interesaras verdaderamente para poder comprender.

-lo sé, incluso no es tan difícil como yo creía, pero no solo es por mi merito, gracias a usted es mi interés y deseos por mejorar.

Hiro se puso de pie y se fue a la ventana, recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados, dio un gran respiro y cerró sus ojos; Yuriy solo lo observaba, se veía aún mas bello, la discreta sonrisa en su rostro le hacía mas sensual; simplemente se perdió en esa divina imagen, imaginándose lo bien que se sentiría acariciar su deliciosa piel desnuda.

-sabes Yuriy – este lo escuchó con interés, su tono de voz había cambiado y sonaba mas relajada – no se porque este día en especial es hermoso, a pesar de todo…a pesar de la guerra… ¿no se si tu piensas lo mismo?

-es cierto que el día es bastante refrescante y cómodo – es ahí donde se presentó otra oportunidad para acercarse – pero puede mejorar…aún mas – Hiro observaba de forma retadora cuando se acercaba cada vez mas – eso depende mas que nada de nosotros

¿no cree?

No respondió, solo lo retaba con la mirada a intentarlo; y claro que Yuriy aceptaba con gusto cualquier reto, así que con paso seguro y algo lento llegó para tan solo quedar unos escasos centímetros; se miraron por unos segundo y parecía que aún esa distancia era demasiada, acortando la separación de sus cuerpos. Yuriy lo tomó de los hombros, pero su mano derecha bajó lentamente, sin dejar de rozar, brindando una suave caricia en el pecho de Hiro; abrió el primer botón de su camisa y la separó con ambas manos, dejando ver el terso cuello del profesor, provocando probarlo; la tentación era demasiada, pronto la boca del pelirrojo ascendió y dio un suave beso en el costado izquierdo, cerca de la oreja. Hiro suspiró antes esto, era una sensación gloriosa con un contacto tan simple, sentía el aliento del ojiazul sobre su piel, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran; por un momento quiso olvidarse del mundo real y dejarse llevar por la sutil y profunda caricia.

De repente el viento azotó fuertemente las ventanas, sobresaltando a ambos, haciendo que la inspiración se disipara inmediatamente. Hiro miró el reloj y se percató sorprendido que faltaban solo cinco minutos para que su clase de literatura diese inicio, el tiempo había transcurrido rápido y eso se les había costado una exquisita experiencia.

No volvieron a mencionar ni una palabra, se retiraron juntos a la clase. Cuando caminaban cada uno iba perdido en sus pensamientos: Yuriy se fastidió de nuevo por no poder, de nuevo, cumplir con su cometido sin que hubiera algo que los interrumpiera, pero al mismo tiempo sonreía internamente, ya que estaba muy cerca de alcanzar lo que quería, solo era cuestión de que Hiro se decidiera a dar el siguiente paso; en tanto este, se veía envuelto en una confusión enorme, por un lado ansiaba tener al pelirrojo en sus brazos, perderse en su presencia y mirada, simplemente dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos de desesperación, pero al igual que ese profundo y exquisito deseo, aún había en su razón una contradictoria que hacia que la balanza se mantuviera al nivel de sus pasiones, era el pudor y la moral que lo estaban asfixiando e impidiéndole vivir sus mas grandes emociones, pero ¿en que lado de la balanza tendría que apoyar su pulgar?.

**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +**

Como el día estaba fresco y perfecto para pensar o relajarse por un momento, Kai fue al jardín y aprovechar el hermosos ambiente. Aún estaba triste, pero ya había logrado asimilar mejor la muerte de su padre, había otras cosas por las que todavía quería seguir viviendo: una, era Yuriy, sabía perfectamente que seguiría contando con él; dos, quería saber que pasaba en un futuro, tal y como el pelirrojo se lo había dicho alguna vez; y tres, tal vez era un chico de cabello negro que había divisado desde lejos, sentado debajo de un árbol con su rostro oculto entre sus rodilla y sus manos abrazándolas, por su posición parecía que ocultaba una gran pena.

No evitó, ni trató acercársele, últimamente en sus preocupaciones estaban ese chico, era sumamente extraño en el engreído y soberbio Kai Hiwatari, pero el impulso era mas grande que su mismo orgullo. Solo una pasos de diferencia los separaba, pero el muchacho que se mantenía debajo del fresno todavía no se percataba su cercanía, y para que lo hiciera se agachó y lo tomó del brazo; Rei saltó del susto, al mirar de quien se trataba sus mejillas se tornaron tierra enrojecida.

-joven!…perdón…Kai¿qué se te ofrece? – aludió y al mismo tiempo cruzó sus piernas –

-nada, solo quería saludarte – se mantenía con su típico frío tono de voz – te vi sentado y como estoy en descaso quería aprovechar, bueno, si no estas ocupado

-quise tomarme uno minutos de descanso, pero los deberes nunca acaban – bajó su mirada al suelo, no mantenerla firme junto con la de Kai –

-veo que aún sigues triste

Lo tomó de las manos, sorprendiéndose por lo que veía: las muñecas de Rei aún estaban heridas, pero ahora había mas cortes, que se notaban era muy recientes. El pelinegro se dio cuenta, intentó apartar sus manos pero Kai no se lo permitió, no le gustaba que hiciese eso hacia el mismo.

-Rei, te dije que no volvieras a hacerlo – no respondió – por favor, no me gusta que te hagas eso, no esta bien

Decidió evitar el tema, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien mas subiera de sus problemas, mucho menos Kai, se sentía tan insignificante que pensaba que sus penas era solo motivo de risa para alguien de la categoría de un Hiwatari.

-discúlpame, pero tengo cosas que hacer – se paró dispuesto a retirarse, pero Kai no dejaría esta vez las cosas así -

-no Rei, ahora no, se lo que te pasa – vio con pesar como las lagrimas escurrían de los ojos dorados, para consolarlo, su mano acarició su rostro completo – pero aún queda mas, solo permíteme demostrártelo

-de verdad tengo cosas que hacer…

Se fue dejando a Kai solo y pensativo, pero no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por lo que le decía, no lo merecía.

Kai no podía encontrar la forma de romper la esfera de cristal en donde Rei estaba atrapado, pero sabía que lo lograría algún día, por lo menos estaba seguro de causar algo en los sentimientos del pelinegro, pero si algo había aprendido de Yuriy, era que con perseverancia y paciencia podría romper el hielo en cualquier momento.

Pero ya habría otra oportunidad para encontrar la manera de hacerlo, las clase de literatura con el profesor Hiro "fastidio" Granger iba a comenzar en cuestión de minutos.

La clase tenía quince minutos de adelanto, uno de los alumnos leía un poema para a clase. Hiro estaba sentado en su escritorio, supuestamente tenía que estar concentrado en el alumno que tenía la palabra, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, mas bien en otra persona; cada vez su mente daba mas vueltas provocando un horrible vértigo en sus emociones, sus sentimientos contradecían a su razón y ya no sabía cual camino seguir. Su mirada viajo para encontrarse con un abismo azul cielo, que lo observaba con seriedad y provocación, pero no debía de perder el control de sus acciones enfrente de toda la clase, así que mejor trató de distraerse con otra cosa, lográndolo parcialmente hasta que la clase terminó.

Estaba parado debajo del marco de la puerta despidiéndose de cada alumno que salía, cuando vio acercarse a Yuriy, y fue justo en ese momento cuando lo tuvo que aceptar, su designio fue elegido por su corazón y la razón había quedado en segundo termino.

-¿sueles dejar las cosas inconclusas?

Preguntó bastante sensual a los oídos del pelirrojo cuando pasó a su lado, quien sintió que cada palabra fue como una nota musical en piano dichosamente dedicada exclusivamente para él.

CONTINUARÁ…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¿y como ahí que¿será que ya se coció el arroz entre Yuriy y Hiro? haber que pasa en el siguiente capitulo. Me gustaria saber si quieren descubrir que será, por eso dejen sus reviews y así sabré que debo continuar con el septimo.

Ahora con los reviews:

**Darker. **Espero que el trabajo te de tiempo para leer este capítulo. Me alegra que te emocione y esperes los siguienes capitulos. En cuanto a lo de la dama, pues, eso lo sabrás mas adelante. Ahora ya sabes lo que pasó con Kai. Nos vemos pronto y te cuidas.

**Marean L. Wolff.** Que bueno que el capitulo anterior te gustó hasta casi hacerte chillar, esa era mi intensión. Espero que este también haya causado algún efecto en tus emociones, eso es lo que trato de hacer.Tambien espero tu actualización de La Sinfonia de las Hadas, en serio que me tienes en ascuas. Nos vemos pronto. ¡Te quiero hermana!

**Cagalli-marian-tao-d-hiwatari.** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero no desepcionarte en este. Espero tu review .

**Ginny - flor de cerezo -. **Me encanta leer tu reviews, son encantadores y me suben el animo. La verdad (aunque es cruel) mi intensión (no se si la logro en realidad) es no solo que los personajes sientan sus emociones, sino también que el lector sufra o se alegre como ellos, eso es lo bonito de la lectura y de escribir. Mira que se te cumplió el deseo de que Kai no se quedara en la calle como en la película, pero ya te habras dado cuenta que ya no se parecen, y después muchisimo menos.Ya sabrás en capítulos siguientes lo de esa misteriosa palabra y la mujer, solo te digo que su papel es trascendental. Bueno, nos leemos en otra ocación y espero encontrarte de nuevo en el msn.

**Exe. **No me agradescas por la dedicatoria, eres mi amigo y lo hice de corazón. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y que las cosas no hayan cambiado tanto. Sabes que todo es cuestión de tiempo y de nosotros para que las cosas se compongan y encontrarles el orden que deben tener. En fin, eso toca decirlo en otra parte. Espero que este también te gustara.

Tambien a las personas que no dejan su reviews pero que lo leen. Gracias.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	7. Un Comienzo

**HOLA DE NUEVO A TODOS. **Yo jamás imaginé que este semestre me fuera a absorver de esta manera, pero bueno, ustedes saben que uno tiene que cumplir con las obligaciones. Esto se los digo para que no se sorprendan si pasa un mes y yo no aparezco. Pero yo se que me comprenderán, muchos de ustedes han de estar en mi posición. La tarea es demasiada y no conforme con eso, me ponen en mi equipo personas indiferentes e ineptas que no ayudan en nada. Eso me enerva no saben como.

Ahora subo este porque por suerte tuve un tiempo libre para ponerme. Pero a partir de ahora quiero adelantar mas la historia. Ya he terminado de escribir el capítulo 9, pero quiero escribir mas; esto con el fin de no verme en apuros. Pero ya saben, no dejaré esta historia sin concluir, tal vez se tarde, pero esta bien tenerlo en suspenso XD. Bueno, con estas importantes aclaraciones los dejo con el capitulo 7. Yo se que lo van a adorar.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío. Cualquier situación parecida a la del anime o manga es mera coincidencia.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**UN COMIENZO**

**CAPITULO 7.**

**In trutina mentis dubia**

**fluctuant contraria**

**lascivus amor et pudicitia.**

**Sed eligo quod video,**

**collum iugo prebeo:**

**ad iugum tamen suave transeo**.

_-¿sueles dejar las cosas inconclusas? _

_Preguntó bastante sensual a los oídos del pelirrojo cuando pasó a su lado, quien sintió que cada palabra fue como una nota musical en piano dichosamente dedicada exclusivamente para él._

**_+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +_**

Yuriy se quedó inmóvil por la retadora pregunta, jamás pensó que el "sí" se lo diría de esa forma, pero era lo que menos importaba, ahora podría disfrutar de él sin tener que forzarlo o embriagarlo.

-joven Yuriy, el domingo, cuando los demás vayan a la iglesia, usted se quedará conmigo para otra clase¿entendido? – dijo con su voz de mando, fingiendo lo que había dicho con anterioridad –

-por supuesto, nos vemos profesor

Por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad, todo su esfuerzo había dado frutos y no podía esperar hasta el domingo para tener el cuerpo de su profesor entre sus brazos, pero si lo había hecho durante semanas, dos días mas no eran nada.

Hiro estaba en la misma posición, ya no podía esperar mas para ese día, pero debía de mantenerse paciente. Le había costado mucho aceptar lo que sentía, pero ya no podía contenerlo mas, todo se salió de sus manos y se había rendido. En ese momento Kai pasó a su lado, recordando que tenía algo pendiente por decirle.

-joven Hiwatari, quiero conversar con usted

-¿justo ahora? – seguramente le llamaría la atención por su comportamiento en la clase pasada -

-si, no creo que estés muy ocupado y lo que te voy a decir no llevará mucho tiempo

-eso espero

Enojado volvió a entrar y sentarse en una banca, Hiro se sentó junto y se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos.

-vamos, dígame que es lo que quiere decirme, en serio hay mejores cosas por hacer

-bueno – suspiró – supe lo de la muerte de tu padre y quiero que sepas que…

-"que lo siento mucho" lo sé – interrumpió con fastidio – no me gusta que sientan lástima por mi ¿sabe? si era eso no se hubiera molestado en…

-no Kai, no dejaste que terminara, no era eso lo que te iba a decir. Mira, comprendo por lo que estas pasando, lo sé por que mi padre también esta en la guerra y no se donde está. Hace algunas semanas que ha dejado de comunicarse conmigo y no se si aún esta vivo, he tratado se saber algo de él y su batallón, pero no he localizado a alguien que me pueda informar sobre eso

Kai no dijo nada, aunque no quiso admitirlo, se sintió comprendido por alguien que sabía cuales eran los horrores de la guerra, pero aún así no podía doblegar su orgullo.

-pero lo que no entiendo es porque eres así conmigo – prosiguió – te lo vuelvo a mencionar, comprendo por lo que pasas y el estado de ánimo en el que te encuentras, pero aún así no encuentro la razón de tu actitud

-pues solo le digo algo – se puso de pie y respondió frío – es cierto que en esa ocasión que me comporté así con usted porque fue solo un pretexto para sacar mi cólera, y se que tal vez no fue bueno, pero quiero dejar eso en el pasado; lo que si le advierto es que no quiero que se meta en mi camino…- terminó para después salirse, pero el profesor lo detuvo abruptamente con palabras que no se esperaba escuchar –

-es por Rei ¿no? – Pudo notar la mirada expectativa de Hiwatari, había dado justamente en su punto débil – no me mires así, solo supuse, aunque por tu reacción ahora se que si era por eso. Pero no te preocupes ya, no es él el que me atrae…

Kai sintió que se había desecho de un gran peso de encima, no hubiera permitido que alguien como él se interpusiera en su camino. Sin decir nada y lanzando una mirada despectiva y fría salió del lugar.

Hiro se quedó con una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar el rostro de Kai cuando le mencionó a Rei; aunque eso era lo que menos importaba, para lo único que podía pensar era en su pelirrojo, estaba totalmente decidido a entregarse esta vez a sus pasiones y se olvidaría de pudor.

**_+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +_**

Al día siguiente, exactamente en la noche, Kai había pedido que Rei encendiera su chimenea, y aunque realmente calentarse era indispensable, tener un tiempo a solas con el pelinegro ya era casi necesario.

Cuando este ya estaba en su habitación, pudo sentirlo mas distante, desde que había entrado apenas lo había mirado a los ojos, el trabajo lo hacía lo más rápido posible y con evasivas de todo tipo evitaba tener un contacto mas cercano a él.

Kai no lo obligó, aunque trató de insistir mas en acercarse y por lo menos mirarlo a los ojos, no lo logró. De la misma forma que entró, salió, como si algo lo apresurara para alejarse lo mas que podía; no le sorprendió, desde la mañana su trato con él había sido diferente, en el desayuno buscaba su rostro para saludarlo calladamente, lo había visto varias veces en los pasillos y en la comida trató de que sus miradas se sostuvieran al menos por algunos segundos, pero en todas esas veces solo recibió indiferencia e ignorancia.

Sabía cual era la razón, la última vez que había conversado con él, lo había hecho sentir vulnerable y le había recordado sus problemas; tal vez había sido un error tratar de involucrarse en su vida, pero no podía evitarlo, odiaba ver tristeza en esa impoluta mirada, solo quería verlo sonreír, por lo menos un instante. Imaginaba observarlo de esa manera, y con esta imagen se recostó en su cama, cerrando sus ojos para apreciar el grabado que su mente había hecho de ese hermoso ser.

Unas horas después, cuando se había rendido a Morfeo, comenzó a sentir frío, a pesar de que la chimenea había llenado de calor su habitación y una gran cobija lo tapaba por completo. Su cuerpo dolía desde la cabeza hasta los pies y de vez en cuando su cuerpo se tensaba por los repentinos escalofríos. Pero no le importó, así pasó toda la noche hasta que amaneció.

La mayoría estaba en el comedor para el desayuno, esperando solo a un compañero que ya se había retrasado. Yuriy casi ni lo había notado, solo miraba al profesor que estaba sentado a la derecha de Boris y conversando, quien despistadamente correspondía mirando cómplice y atrevidamente sin que su tío se diera cuenta.

El rechinar de la silla en el suelo a un lado de Yuriy, provocaron que le cortaran su inspiración, y aún mas cuando vio el pálido rostro de Kai.

-Kai ¿que te pasó? ya notaste la cara que tienes – comentó preocupado –

-de que te sorprendes si es con la que nací y la que me conoces desde siempre… - respondió sarcástico pero con pesar a la vez, evitando hablar de su salud –

-no te hagas el gracioso Hiwatari – su mano tocó su sien – ¡pero si estas ardiendo en fiebre!

-pues el podría quitármela – dijo sonriendo pícaramente cuando miró a Rei salir de la cocina –

-profesor Boris… - le llamó Yuriy –

-Ivanov cállate… - pidió molesto Kai –

-profesor Boris – no le importó, la salud de su amigo era primero. Al instante el director le prestó atención – profesor, creo que Kai esta enfermo, tiene mucha fiebre…

-no es cierto, profesor, estoy perfectamente bien – insistió –

-pero como puede decir eso Hiwatari, desde aquí puedo notar su estado – Kai agachó su cabeza resignado al comentario de Boris – lo lamento joven, pero ahora no asistirá a la Iglesia. Cuando todos regresemos llamaré al doctor, pero por el momento tomará un baño y veremos si su fiebre disminuye – suspiró fastidiado por la orden del director, pero algo que no se esperaba hizo que bendijera su oportuna fiebre – Rei, quiero que le prepares un baño al joven Hiwatari y que te quedes al pendiente para lo que se le ofrezca. ¡ah! Y no olvides preparar un té…

-lo ves, no fue tan malo como tu creías – dijo divertido el pelirrojo en voz baja a su amigo –

Kai sonrió por el comentario, realmente que enfermarse había sido lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en ese momento, así podría aprovechar estar solas con ese atractivo pelinegro, quien no estaba muy animado en querer hacerlo. Justo cuando había decidido alejarse de su mas bello tormento.

El desayuno terminó y la mayoría se pusieron en marcha a la Iglesia, mientras Rei preparaba la tina para el baño; el agua estaba fría y derramaba algunos perfumes y esencias, haciéndolo realmente relajante.

Kai entró con una toalla amarrada en su cadera, el pelinegro no pudo entretener su vista en otra cosa que no fuera el perfecto pecho del chico.

-el baño esta listo…

Dijo y rápidamente quiso salir del baño, pero Kai lo detuvo con toda la intención para que se quedara con él

-me ayudarías, estoy algo mareado y no quisiera caerme

Rei asintió con la cabeza, su respiración se estaba agitando y de verdad quería hacerlo, pero sería una tortura, aunque fuera la mejor de todas. Justo cuando se acercó dispuesto a ayudar, se quedó sin aliento y su vista se deleitó cuando Kai, estando de espaldas, se quitó lentamente su toalla dejándola caer provocativamente al suelo, quedando totalmente desnudo. El pelinegro divagó su vista por todo ese hermoso cuerpo, involuntariamente su temperatura subió notándose en sus mejillas, que estaban rojas como la situación en la que se encontraba.

-vamos ayúdame, si no es molestia – dijo Kai volteándose y sonriendo discretamente por la reacción del chico –

-no, para…nada

Presuroso se acercó y Kai pasó su brazo por los hombros del otro, dirigiéndose a la tina. Rei al pasar su brazo por su cintura, sintió una deliciosa sensación al palpar la suave y sedosa piel, un poco caliente por la fiebre. Kai tranquilamente se metió y al percibir los agradables aromas, cerró sus ojos y recargó su cabeza hacía atrás.

-huele bien…¿que le pusiste?

-un poco de perfume y esencia de flores orientales¿te gusta?

-por supuesto que si, esto va a ser muy relajante…gracias.

-voy a traerte el té.

Enseguida se fue a la cocina, frotando sus manos por el nerviosismo, y es que había sido una de las cosas mas bellas que había visto en su vida. Mientras ponía todo en la charola en que llevaría el té, se sonrojaba al recordar a Kai desnudo y, casi involuntariamente, su mano se fue hasta su boca, tocando sus labios lentamente; pero no solo acarició ese lugar, fue bajando hasta su pecho, moviéndola sensualmente; y mientras mas bajaba, la sensación se volvía mas placentera, hasta llegar a su parte mas sensible, la cual había respondido fielmente a las placenteras sensaciones, pero al descubrir esto, apartó su mano, cortando de súbito el estado de excitación en el que había entrado.

**_+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +_**

Ansiadamente Yuriy tocó la puerta del habitación de su profesor, no había tenido el cuidado de llevar su material de estudio, seguramente en esta ocasión saldría sobrando. Su mente era ágil y ya se imaginaba lo que harían en la tan esperada "clase personalizada de álgebra".

-Yuriy – Hiro abrió la puerta y serio como siempre – pasa

El pelirrojo había imaginado otro recibimiento, pero al parecer en el profesor nada había cambiado, mas no habría porque desesperarse aún, solo era el comienzo.

-no trajiste tus libros ni cuadernos, tendrás que ir por ellos…

-¿qué? – preguntó desconcertado por su actitud, parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada, y tal vez no pasaría nada - ¿qué pasó?

-que hay que estudiar¿no?

-y ¿qué pasó con lo de "terminar lo empezado"? – esta vez no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran inconclusas – ¿malinterpreté lo que había dicho?

-Yuriy – se acercó a él hasta quedar muy juntos – no, no lo malinterpretaste – lo abrazó de la cintura – solo que hay que ordenar las prioridades: primero debemos estudiar…

-oh, vamos Hiro, tenemos muy poco tiempo – devolvió el abrazo rodeándolo del cuello – esta vez hagamos una excepción y disfrutemos totalmente del momento, ahora que prácticamente estamos solos, por favor…

Este lo pensó por un momento, pero el pelirrojo estaba seguro de convencerlo¿cómo?, sus manos bajaron hasta llegar a su pecho, haciendo fricción suavemente por todo ese lugar; Hiro cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, era tan simple esa caricia, pero tan excitante y exquisita, que no podía esperar a sentir esas blancas manos en todo su desnudo cuerpo y recíprocamente, palpar la sedosa piel de su bello alumno. En un suspiro dejó escapar el nombre del pelirrojo, quien se quedó satisfecho por la respuesta, ahora sabría que ese momento sería totalmente pasional.

Yuriy desfajó la camisa de Hiro, para seguir con el contacto ahora piel con piel; se sentía tan bien, era apetitoso pasar su boca por lo que parecía ser un fresco durazno, suave y delicioso; ahora era el turno de deleitar el gusto, llevando su boca al cuello y dominarlo, pero la voz de Hiro lo detuvo:

-Yuriy…espera – detuvo las manos de este y abrió sus ojos –

-¿qué pasa?, no quieres que siga – sonrió coquetamente –

-ya te dije, hay que ordenar las prioridades – Yuriy se desilusionó – yo tengo esta

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y acercando sus labios con desesperación, uniéndolos con los de Yuriy, fundiéndose inmediatamente con locura y fogosa pasión, jugueteando con sus lenguas, encontrándose en un vaivén de sensaciones. Mas sus cuerpos pedían algo mas que unir sus bocas, y ahora eran las manos las que se habrían terreno en nuevos caminos, deshaciéndose de cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera en su exploración.

Hiro llevó a un desnudo pelirrojo a su cama, recostándolo y mirando fijamente cada parte de su cuerpo, deleitándose con la persona que tenía a su completa disposición; se recostó sobre él y volvió atrapar sus jugosos labios, ahora con más calma y dulcemente. Yuriy suspiraba al sentir esas caricias dentro de su boca, dejándose dominar por los besos y las caricias que exploraban cada rincón, devolviéndolas delineando con la yema de sus dedos el contorno del cuerpo del otro. Al sentir la fricción de sus pieles, se erizaban y mágicamente todo lo de su alrededor no existía.

En unos minutos mas de caricias y besos, el pelirrojo ahora estaba hincado y apoyándose en sus brazos, Hiro detrás suyo palpando toda la espalda y en repetidas ocasiones besándolo con ahínco; la respiración de Yuriy cada vez se cortaba mas y esas caricias que, hace unos minutos eran gloria, ahora eran torturadoras, aunque lo mismo era para Hiro, que había comprendido que era momento de ahondar mas en el cuerpo de su venerado pelirrojo; tomó su erección y con cuidado se fue introduciendo, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, esperó un momento para que se acostumbrara y con una petición del chico, Hiro comenzó inmediatamente con movimientos fuertes y profundos, llegando hasta ese punto en donde Yuriy se sentía en el paraíso.

El calor aumentaba considerablemente, dejándose escapar por los poros en forma de sudor en todo el cuerpo de ambos chicos. Sus gemidos eran mas fuertes y seguidos, mas tenían cuidado de no gritar demasiado. Ambos estaban apunto de llegar hasta en clímax; Yuriy subió su mano a su propio miembro y comenzó a estimularse al mismo ritmo que Hiro entraba y salía de su cuerpo, quien al verlo masturbarse, su deseo y excitación se volvieron mas intensas hasta terminar dentro del chico, al mismo tiempo que este terminaba en su mano, así llegando a un sublime orgasmo, ambos gritando el nombre del otro.

Se dejaron caer pesadamente en la cama, respirando profundamente para normalizar sus respiraciones. Hiro aún no salía de su pelirrojo y tiernamente depositaba besos en su cuello y espalda, acariciando al mismo tiempo sus costados, sintiendo como cada vez su respiración se recuperaba y de nuevo estaba en tranquilidad; Yuriy mantenía sus ojos cerrados, dejándose mimar por los besos que su profesor le brindaba, suspirando de vez en cuando por el estremecimiento que lo envolvía por tan sutiles caricias.

El peliazul salió y se recostó al otro lado, mirando el techo y sonriendo placenteramente; el ojiazul había quedado totalmente satisfecho y suspiró profundamente mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, Hiro no podía dejar de ver su desnuda y blanca espalda, aún quería mas de ese cuerpo, se volvió a levantar y en cuclillas quedó de espaldas de su amor y comenzó a besarle el cuello; por supuesto que Yuriy no se resistiría, giró se rostro hasta encarar a su amante y de nuevo comenzaron con otro ardiente y lento beso; se fue recostando otra vez y el profesor quedó encima de él, quien no dejó de besarlo, mas su boca de nuevo iniciaría con otra exploración por su cuello; el pelirrojo recorrían toda su espalda y costados, atrayéndolo mas a él, dándole a entender que no se detuviera; y definitivamente no lo hacía, ascendió de nuevo hasta llegar a esos embriagadores labios, juntándolos desesperadamente y mordiendo para hacerlo llegar lejos en el cielo; Hiro se detuvo en su hacer y mirando fijamente los ojos azules frente a él, se armó de valor para expresar lo que sentía:

-Yuriy… - besó tiernamente por encima – yo…te amo

El no había esperado eso, el fuego que sentía hace solo unos segundos desapareció, lo último que hubiera querido escuchar eran esa palabras; con algo de fuera empujo a Hirió y se puso de pie rápidamente para buscar su ropa.

-Yuriy ¿qué pasa?

El peliazul se sorprendió por su repentino cambio, instantáneamente sintió temor de haber dicho algo incorrecto, pero en verdad eso era lo que sentía, mas al pelirrojo no le había caído en gracia esas fuertes palabras; pero tenía que saber porque Yuriy actuó de esa manera, saber que era lo que en verdad sentía y si su sentimiento era recíprocamente correspondido.

-Yuriy, por favor, que pasa

Este siguió vistiéndose lo mas rápido que podía para salir de la habitación, por lo menos comprendía que Hiro necesitaba alguna explicación, aunque no sabía que decirle en ese momento, ni siquiera entendía que era lo que verdaderamente sintió cuando le declaro su amor, aunque fuera lo que fuera no era algo bueno, lo único que su mente le pedía era escapar de esa incómoda situación.

-mira Hiro – se volvió a sentar en la cama, procurando mantener distancia entre ambos – lo siento, pero, creo que tu si malinterpretaste mis intenciones…

-¡¿eso quiere decir que fue solo sexo?! – aludió enojado –

-Hiro, por favor, no te pongas así… - trató de calmarlo –

-¡POR FAVOR TÚ! - gritó poniéndose de pie – ¿como quieres que esté tranquilo con lo que me acabas de decir? aunque no te guste que lo repita, no me importa, yo te amo, eso es lo único que se…te amo con desesperación…me entregué a ti por eso…y …y ahora dices que solo fue sexo…no Yuriy…no aceptaré eso¡yo acabo de hacer el amor contigo!

-pero yo no, lo siento, yo no puedo sentir lo mismo… - dijo apenado –

-¿y con un "los siento" lo piensas arreglar? eso va mas allá, te amo Yuriy ¿que no entiendes? – se acercó y lo intentó abrazar, pero lo evitó –

-si, lo entiendo, pero ¿qué quieres que te diga¿qué hago? no puedes obligar al corazón de otra persona a latir con la intensidad del tuyo…

-no es que te obligue, Yuriy, yo se que tu sientes lo mismo, lo se por tu mirada, por como te comportas conmigo y por la manera en que correspondiste a mis caricias… - dijo ya desesperado y con lágrimas en los ojos, Yuriy no podía quedarse a enfrentar eso –

-lo siento Hiro, es lo único que te puedo decir, realmente no puedo hacer o sentir mas, perdóname, no quería que pasara esto…

Se puso su chaleco dispuesto a salirse del lugar, había empezado a sudar por la emoción del momento, su mente era todo un revoltijo de ideas, sentimientos y sensaciones; parcialmente había dicho la verdad, es cierto que lo último que hubiera querido era que se hubieran involucrado sentimientos en la relación, pero lo que no era del todo verdad, era que había dicho que estaba seguro de lo que sentía, no, era una falacia, no estaba seguro de cual camino era el verdadero, ya que hay una gran diferencia en querer sentir o no hacerlo a dejarse llevar por lo que el corazón le decía verdaderamente. Abrió la puerta y la voz de Hiro lo detuvo.

-solo te digo algo Yuriy… - pronunció mas tranquilo pero con la voz dolida y entrecortada – me costó mucha pena aceptar mi amor por ti; y yo mismo te haré ver la mentira que tu mente quiere hacerte pasar por verdad…recuerda que con los sentimientos no se juega, ni con los míos ni con los tuyos…

Sin responder o contrariar el cometario de Hiro, cerró la puerta confundido y pasando la mano por su frente, se recargó en el muro y respiro profundamente para tranquilizar las palpitaciones de su corazón, que se aceleraron al momento que el peliazul dijo sus últimas palabras; le asustaba pensar que él tenía razón y que su mente le estaba jugando una trampa para sedar y evadir sus reales sentimientos, mas sabía que no podía exponerse a salir lastimado y verse vulnerable a los demás. En ese instante escuchó un estruendo que provenía de la habitación, como su algo hubiese sido roto; cerró sus ojos y suspiró al darse cuenta que realmente lo había lastimado demasiado, no se lo merecía, pero no podía –ó quería – hacer algo al respecto.

Hiro se quedó parado en donde mismo, observando como su amor escapaba. Las lágrimas se derramaron amargamente por todas sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello; no podía creer que todo había sido mas que una mentira, una trampa carnal disfrazada de amor; tomó un jarrón y con todo el dolor y coraje de su alma, lo arrojo a la pared, convirtiéndose en solo añicos al impacto.

**_+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +_**

El agua estaba helada, pero se sentía muy bien en contacto con la caliente piel de Kai, y agregando esos exóticos exóticos aromas, el mareo y la fiebre cedieron rápidamente por tan mimosos remedios. Su mente estaba prácticamente en blanco, tanto que casi se queda dormido, era necesario, la noche había sido incómoda; el abrir y cerrar de la puerta hicieron que regresara de su parcial inconciencia.

-¡ya esta listo el té! – anunció Rei desde afuera del baño –

-¿podrías ayudarme salir de la tina?

De nuevo lo que Rei no quería, pero "resignadamente" tenía que adentrarse en ese baño, y "torturar" su vista con el joven Hiwatari; mas bien involuntariamente tomó una toalla y decidido fue a cumplir con su deber.

Kai ya estaba de pie pero se mantenía aún dentro de la tina; por todo su cuerpo gotas traviesas resbalan sensualmente, que provocaban desear probar esa deliciosa piel con la boca, hasta el último rincón. Rei tragó saliva y se acercó para ayudar, Kai lo rodeó con su fuertes brazos y salió con cuidado para no caerse; pero mojar el piso provocó que, al apoyarse con su segundo pie, se resbalara un poco, ambos se sostuvieron mas fuerte para evitar azotar, pero lograron mantener el equilibrio. La cercanía de sus rostros eran peligrosas, sus narices se rozaron y sus labios casi se unen, mas se quedaron así por unos segundos, solo mirándose profundamente; a Kai le encantó notar como las mejillas de Rei cada vez eran mas rojas, y sin poder evitarlo, sus manos rodearon su cintura, pegándolo mas a su cuerpo y, no habiendo ninguna resistencia, selló su boca con la del él; este se estremeció hasta los huesos, su voluntad había desaparecido y correspondió inmediatamente al beso, que primero había sido suave, con tranquilidad, probando solo sus labios, después, el ojicarmín pidió profundizar, ahora brindándose caricias dentro de sus bocas con las lenguas.

Kai lo aprisionó mas, sus manos acariciaban suavemente su espalda y Rei había pasado sus manos alrededor de su cuello, pero también quería sentir más, su mano derecha bajó hasta posarse en el perfecto pecho de Kai, quien suspiró por el contacto. El pelinegro siguió con sus movimientos, y en un momento mas, sintió que una de las manos del otro se abría camino por debajo de su camisa, exaltándose y cortando el beso y sus caricias, recordando que lo que hacía no era lo correcto.

-lo siento, no puedo…no debo…

Inmediatamente salió, dejando a Kai pensativo y aún en éxtasis; él sabía que algo así pasaría, tal vez había sido algo rápido en sus caricias, provocandole algo de temor. Bueno, por lo menos sabía que era correspondido, y no se daría por vencido ahora que había aceptado lo que sentía y que había tomado una importante decisión.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**En la balanza duda mi mente**

**fluctuando contradictoria**

**entre el amor ansioso y el pudo.**

**Pero elijo lo que veo;**

**ofrezco el cuello al yugo,**

**y es suave entregarme a este yugo…**

**_Fragmento de la canción "in trutina", de Carmina Burana._**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

****

Aquí está pues. ¿A poco no me quedó hermoso? y bueno, si comparten esta opinión o si quieren decirme que exagero y debería abandonar esta historia, favor de dejar un review. Lo apreciaría mucho.

Vamos con lo reviews anteriores:

**Darker: **hola pequeño Darker. ¿Otra vez tú con esa pregunta? pero bueno, ya quedó contestada, aunque creo que no has de haber entendido todo el rollo que te dí para por fin decirte la respuesta. Pero tu sabes como soy, ni yo misma me comprendo (me acordé de la canción de Amaral "oh ¿como quieres que me aclare? si aún soy demasiado joven para entender lo que siento" ¿no te gusta o no la has escuchado?) En fin.

Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia. Y como ya te dije, se va a poner mejor (y no te voy a dar adelantos XD). Ya sabes y tu eres testigo de que estoy ocupadísima, por lo que me tardaré esta vez. Pero ya sabes, si no te puedes contener las ganas de saber que va a pasar después, pues pregúntame, no te voy a contestar XD. Cuidate y besos (no se te antojó la coca-da? jajajaja)

**marian tao d hiwatari: **Ahora ya sabes que es lo que pasó entre los personajes. Haber como te parece la reacción de Yuriy (pobre Hiro, lo comprendo). Y con lo de la muchachilla esa, pues si sigues leyendo hasta el final sabrás su trascendencia en la historia. Nos estamos leyendo. Cuidate y besos.

**Marean L. Wolff:** hermana preciosa ¿como estás? ya van días que no se de tí, espero que todo esté bien. Todos sentimos coraje por no poder ayudar a Rei, pero ¿yo que puedo hacer? esperemos que el futuro le pinte mejor. Y como que ahí ya se le está haciendo con Hiwatari (que me encantó la forma de seducirlo). Yo se que esté capitulo te va a gustar, y lo que sigue mas (yo tambien me emociono con mis propios fics!).

Que no sabes como se me han puesto las cosas de dificiles en la escuela, el equipo que me tocó con eso de la revista me esta quedando mal. No es justo, yo ya termine mi trabajo y ellos no lo hacen, y para colmo tienen el descaro de decirme "no lo hice porque me dio hueva". Me dan ganas de apuntarles con una pistola y amenazarlos con que si no lo hacen como debe de ser tiraré del gatillo. Pero respiraré hondo y no lo haré (aunque quisiera no tengo pistola con que amenazarlos). No, ya en serio, comenzó la negociación, y bajos mis condiciones yo se que tendrán que trabajar aunque no les guste, no tendrán muchas opciones.

Bueno sis, otra vez ya te estoy contado mis cosas, espero que esto no te pase a ti. Que estés bien y nos estamos viendo. Espero pronto tener tiempo para seguir en lo que tu ya sabes que. Besos y cuidate mucho ¡¡¡TE QUIERO!!!!

**Ginny - flor de cerezo - : **Hola niña! de verdad que tengo ganas de platicar contigo. Solo dime cual es tu hora de conectarte y haré el intento. Haber si para vacaciones (las cuales las espero con ansias) podemos platicar un poco mas.

Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí, de verdad que disfruté escribirlo. Y mira que salió al revés, Hiro fue el desilucionado ¿ahora que va a pasar entre estos dos? mmm...ya lo verás. ¿Verdad que comprender mi situación? me desapareceré de aquí por unas semanas, pero ya sabes que esto no se acaba hasta que se termina!.

Espero review de este capítulo. Que estés bien. Muchos besos y abrazos.


	8. Dulce Rendición

¡HALLO! Por fin! hasta ya me estaba enfadando conmigo misma por no actualizar esto...pero ustedes saben, cosas de la escuela, asuntos personales, familiares y muchas otras cosas mas. Pero bueno...al menos no me mantuve desaparecida, pues subí El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena (que de nuevo gracias por los que me dejaron comentario, me subió mucho el ánimo el hecho de que les haya gustado y que les haya sorprendido el final)...así que no me he desaparecido completamente. Ya saben que seguiré constante en esto. Y ya tengo otros proyectos que quiero comenzar, que según yo son mejores, pero espero y no salgan otras cosas como las que me han pasado en estos últimos meses. Ya pues...a lo que vamos:

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece, no obtengo remuneraciones económicas ni nada por el estilo. Sólo tomo prestados los personajes y sus características por mi propio entretenimiento y, espero, para ustedes. Si alguien pretende usar algo presentado aquí favor de hacermelo saber primero antes de hacer uso de esto.

**Advertencia. **El contenido de este fic es completamente yaoi, contiene escenas no aptas para gente con bajo criterio u homofóbicos, así como lemmon. Asi que ya avisé...no hago caso a reclamos después.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**DULCE RENDICIÓN**

**CAPITULO 8**

**Nuestros pensamientos más importantes**

**son los que contradicen nuestros sentimientos.**

**Paul Ambroise Valery.**

Rei no podía controlar su respiración, el beso y sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Kai, mas las caricias que este le proporcionaron le habían robado el aliento; salió de la habitación rápidamente para irse a la suya; si bien había sido una experiencia gloriosa: los labios carnosos del ojicarmín sabían maravilloso, como si en ellos se encontrara el elixir de la vida o un bálsamo para curar los padecimientos del alma, definitivamente era como si los dioses hubieran conjugado en solo una boca todas sus grandezas y dádivas.

Sin embargo, como en muchas ocasiones, dentro del placer se arraigada la culpa, y un beso tan sublime como ese no era digno de alguien tan sucio y poluto como él. Mas debía de aceptarlo, nunca se había sentido de esa manera y se encontró con la sorpresa de que hay caricias que lo hacen estremecer de forma placentera y no de impotencia o repugnancia, aunque sería goces que, para su mayor tormento, no debía darse el lujo de disfrutar plenamente.

Se sentó en su cama, mirando el cielo despejado y su color azul; cerró sus ojos y sus dedos hicieron contacto con sus labios, aún en éxtasis y recordando el veneno mas dulce que había probado en su vida.

**_+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +_**

Kai esperaba en su habitación que Yuriy le contara que había pasado en la mañana, pero este ni por error le hablaba algo que estuviera relacionado con Hiro y si de casualidad tocaba el tema, aunque fuera alguna indirecta, lo evadía por cualquier medio.

Se cansó, era claro que si no le preguntaba directamente, el pelirrojo no mencionaría nada de lo sucedido.

-¿qué pasó en la mañana?, no has mencionado nada en todo el día, ya son las once de la noche y pareciera que no te importara. ¿Qué pasó con el profesor? – Yuriy se sintió frío con esa pregunta, pero su orgullo estaba primero y "mentira" era la única palabra que su cerebro procesaba –

-nada…no pasó nada – respondió serio y cortante –

-¿ni bueno ni malo?

-nada – evitó mirar a Kai –

-me extraña, siempre me cuentas hasta el mas mínimo detalle, por insignificante que sea, y ahora resulta que ni el esfuerzo hiciste por acercarte

-no se dio la oportunidad y punto

Kai dejo de insistir por un momento, solo observaba el extraño comportamiento de Yuriy. Era claro que algo lo tenía así de molesto, ya que conociéndolo no era posible que perdiera interés tan rápido o que en serio no hubiera pasado nada.

-ya en serio Yuriy – aludió convencido en llegar al grano - ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, durante semanas sobre lo único que has hablado es de ese profesorcillo y ahora es mas claro que algo no te gustó, sino no estarías así de indiferente y caprichoso. ¿a caso no conseguiste lo que querías¿ya te has rendido?

-¡no! – gritó enojado – precisamente eso es lo malo: conseguí mas de lo que yo quería.

-¿cómo así? – cuestionó confundido –

-te diré la verdad: – sus ojos miraron fijamente a los de Kai – lo hice, me acosté con él, y fue maravilloso hasta que dijo que me amaba…- el ojicarmín lo miró despectivo y sin ningún cambio como si no le importara - ¿qué¿por qué me miras así?…

-¿solo por eso estás enojado? Ay Yuriy, te ahogas en un vaso de agua…

-¿no te parece suficiente¿Y ahora que haré?, Kai¡se enamoró de mí!

-y si tu no lo estas de él ¿por qué te angustias tanto?

Por supuesto Kai sabía la respuesta de la incógnita; el pelirrojo en condiciones normales no se hubiera inmutado por eso y solo hubiera quedado satisfecho por conseguir acostarse con alguien sin que le importara lo que este sintiera.

Cuando Yuriy estaba en su cama unos momentos después, el comentario de Kai lo había dejado totalmente pensativo, tanto que se había quedado mudo y sin la capacidad de poder defenderse, y para colmo, sin poder dormir. Temía cual podía ser la respuesta a la pregunta y le asustaba que le preocupara tanto cuales serían las consecuencias de las palabras de Hiro.

Al traer a su memoria ese estremecimiento al sentir la piel desnuda de Hiro y sus besos, no pudo evitar lo que impotentemente quería reprimir sentir, ese sentimiento placentero y la reconfortante sensación, como si el tiempo se hubiera paralizado y el mundo entero se hubiera detenido solo para ellos.

Y eso era precisamente lo que le asustaba, no podía permitirse ser preso de un sentimiento que lo llevaría a perder todo su razonamiento y que seguramente lo esclavizaría a un compromiso que podría arrastrarlo a la peor de las depresiones del alma, el resultado de un corazón sufriendo de amor: la traición y el abandono.

**_+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +_**

Lo que había sido un domingo con un sol resplandeciente y alegre, se había convertido en un lunes lluvioso y melancólico, aún mas para Hiro; lo último que hubiera querido era levantarse de su cama para enfrentarse con su tormentoso amor.

La noche fue todo un calvario, la tortuosa idea de que todo había sido no más que una vil y mentira lujuriosa le había robado el sueño; sorprendentemente aún le quedaban lágrimas por derramar, pero sus ojos ya estaban cansados y no podía ya ni con su propio cuerpo.

Se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta que aquella persona al otro lado, era alguien totalmente desconocido y extraño; un fantasma que penaba por amor; alguien hechizado con la mas oscura de las artes; un ente que había sido atrapado en una dimensión cubierta por la oscuridad de la mentira.

Sin embargo, algo de cordura quedaba en su interior y se añadía el deseo de seguir peleando por abrir el corazón de su Yuriy. El problema era que no sabía que es lo que debía hacer y le desesperaba la idea de dejar las cosas al tiempo.

Al terminar su clase de matemáticas, una idea afloró en su mente; si bien existía un pequeño inconveniente en esto, pero por Yuriy haría lo que fuera, así que resignado, fue a pedir consejo a Kai con el pretexto de que le ayudara con unas cosas en el salón.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Hiro confesó sus verdaderas intenciones, aunque Kai ya se había dado una idea, ya que cuando vio la cara del profesor en la mañana, se notaba que tuvo una muy mala noche; para el ojicarmín tampoco fue muy agradable platicar de nuevo a solas con Granger, pero los sentimientos confundidos del pelirrojo estaban de por medio y debía de ayudarlo por lo menos indirectamente.

-Kai, se que Yuriy es tu amigo – comenzó apenado – y no se si tu sepas lo que pasó entre nosotros…

-si, lo sé…

-bueno¿qué puedo hacer yo?, te juro que…yo creí que era correspondido, sin embargo el me demostró todo lo contrario…

-y quiere saber si hay un poco de esperanza¿no es así? –Se adelanto para poder terminar la conversación rápidamente –

-si

-esta bien – aclaró su garganta para empezar –se lo caprichoso y orgulloso que puede llegar a ser Yuriy. No le mentiré al decirle que de verdad usted lo ha puesto en aprietos, y el prefiere evadir cualquier sentimiento que lo hagan sentir vulnerable al dolor, especialmente en cuestiones amorosas. Créame, lo se muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro – pero... – esa era la palabra mágica que Hiro esperaba escuchar – tal vez haya un medio por el cual pueda hacerlo sentir en confianza y algo … digamos … familiar – hizo una pausa –

-¡di cual es! – pidió animado –

-tal vez consiga entrar en su corazón de la misma manera como él lo hizo con usted , pero por supuesto, al tiempo que dice lo que siente -se puso de pie – tal vez eso de resultados.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba en el colegio, Hiro agradeció lo que Kai había hecho por él, claro que para el ojicarmín más que hacerlo por el profesor, era para hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Yuriy

**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE** +

En la biblioteca, Rei sacudía todo el polvo de los libros, su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo y no se dio cuenta cuando alguien había entrado.

Boris no sabía que el pelinegro se encontraba dentro del lugar, pero no perdería el tiempo y aprovecharía que todos estaban en las clases. Se acercó a Rei y cuando lo tomó por detrás, este saltó e inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó y dejó salir un suspiro de resignación al saber que era lo que iba a suceder.

A Boris le encantaba que el chico suplicara que lo dejara en paz, y en vez de compadecerse de él, su excitación aumentaba y el deseo de tomarlo a la fuerza lo enloquecía, provocando que a la hora de estar dentro, sus movimientos aumentaran, lastimándolo aún mas, pero claro, esa era la parte que mas disfrutaba y la que mas placer le hacían sentir.

Lo inevitable pasó y siempre era lo mismo, Rei terminaba cansado y muy adolorido; pero eso solo era físicamente, era su alma la que en cualquier momento se iba a quebrantar, la suciedad en su mente se aunaba con el dolor emocional de la soledad y los deseos de vivir se derrumbaban como un edificio inservible.

A la hora de la cena, como de costumbre él era el que servía; en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la cocina para entrar al comedor, Kai se dio cuenta que de nuevo Rei tenía esa enorme tristeza incrustado en sus ojos, no dudaba cual era la razón y debía de hacer algo para apartar un poco de ese dolor que lo atormentaba tanto.

En tanto que Hiro, desde su lugar miraba discretamente el rostro indiferente y frío de Yuriy, quien ni por error lo miraba siquiera de reojo. Cualquier cosa le hubiera dolido menos que esa indiferencia que mostraba, por un momento prefirió ser solo un gusto carnal que alguien totalmente ignorado. Mas todavía le quedaba el intento de cambiar las cosas y hacerle ver a su pelirrojo que la soberbia lo cegaba de la verdad.

**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +**

Casi como de costumbre Yuriy, antes de dormir, leía por un rato. La chimenea estaba encendida y en el cielo se escuchaban truenos distantes y comenzaba a oler a tierra mojada. Era una de esas noches en las que era fácil distraerse en cualquier cosa, y mejor para él, así tendría que pensar menos en sus problemas.

Y aunque parecía que esa noche sería tranquila y relajante, alguien interrumpió en la puerta. Pensó que tal vez podría ser Kai, aunque antes de irse a su habitación ya le había avisado que esa noche dormiría temprano porque estaba cansado. Antes de dar vuelta a la perilla, pensó en otra posibilidad y un reflejo instantáneo hizo que su mano se arrepintiera de abrir la puerta; lo pensó por un momento y no se decidía que hacer, pero la otra persona no se detenía y seguía insistiendo.

Yuriy seguía estático, pero al escuchar la voz de esa persona se quedó completamente frío: era Hiro quien no dejaba de golpear la puerta y que no se cansaba hasta que abrieran, pero no se iría de ese lugar hasta ver a su amado.

-Yuriy abre la puerta

Dijo con un tono medio bajo para que los demás chicos no escucharan, pero no recibió respuestas. Sabía que Yuriy aún estaba despierto, pues debajo de la puerta se podía apreciar la luz que salía por ese espacio.

-se que estas despierto, Yuriy, tienes la luz prendida y ya estabas a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta, pude darme cuenta…

No le quedó de otra mas que resignarse a tener que dejarlo pasar, pero no habría mayor problemas si actuaba como tantas veces: indiferente y frío; al fin y al cabo que Hiro podría cansarse de tanto esperarlo.

Lo que no se esperaba era que en cuanto cerró la puerta y se dio vuelta, Hiro ya lo esperaba con un abrazo efusivo y un tanto desesperado.

-Profesor, por favor, apártese… - lo intentó empujar pero este cada vez lo aprisionaba mas –

-no, Yuriy, déjame quedarme así…

-pero yo no quiero, entiendame

Hiro se separó un poco pero sin dejar de rodearlo, solo para mirarlo a los ojos. Pudo notar que el chico se encontraba tenso y en verdad no quería, pero sabía que no era por la razones que ya le había expuesto aquel domingo, y el debía hacérselo saber.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, solo mirándose, como siempre perdiéndose en los ojos del otro; y aunque Yuriy se resistía, acabó por no reclamar nada.

-Yuriy…- dijo melancólico - ¿por qué me haces esto?, me siento tan bien cuando estoy a tu lado…

-igual yo, pero no de esta forma – de nuevo sintió una tensión que lo obligaba a apartarse, mas los brazos de Hiro se negaban dejarlo escapar por segunda ocasión –

-no te esfuerces tanto que no te dejaré ir – aludió suave – crees que me voy a cansar de tu indiferencia y que terminaré por rendirme, pero no es así, esta vez serás tú el que va a caer…- los ojos azules del pelirrojo se abrieron enormemente – vas a descubrir que tu corazón contradice a la soberbia que te estorba…

Cuando terminó de decir esto, su mano derecha soltó el agarre y subió hasta el rostro de Yuriy, comenzando a acariciar sus mejillas y después sus labios, insinuándole que quería probar de ellos; su rostro se acercó, pero el pelirrojo hizo su cabeza a un lado.

-vamos, mi querido pelirrojo, no es tan malo lo que te ofrezco…solo déjate fluir, deja que tus sentimientos florezcan – volvió a mirarlo – permíteme hacerte mío…

Ante tales palabras, sus ojos se cerraron por el estremecimiento; fue algo que no pudo evitar, si bien era tentador entregarse, pero estaban esos sentimientos que lo estorbaban; pero por otra parte, sentirse estrechado entre los brazos de Hiro lo llenaban de seguridad, una parte de él le pedía mantenerse así y solo dejarse llevar, como si una ráfaga de viento con suave brisa de lluvia lo envolviera en una sensación reconfortante.

Sin embargo hasta en ese momento su orgullo era como las rocas que las fuertes olas del mar golpean, que se mantienen firmes y no permiten que ninguna fuerza las mueva de su lugar. Empujó a Hiro de nuevo, este no se opuso y soltó al pelirrojo, lo miró voltearse para tomar la cerradura de la puerta y abrirla; sin mirarlo a los ojos le dijo seriamente que saliera de la habitación.

-¿estas seguro de que me quieres ver pasar por debajo del marco de esta puerta?, si lo hago ya no regresaré mas…

El peliazul sabía que el pelirrojo dudaría en dejarlo salir; tal vez las rocas no se muevan de su lugar, pero la intensidad del mar en golpearlas con su olaje acabaría por desgastarlas hasta convertirlas en no mas que polvo.

Lentamente Hiro volvió a acercarse a él, con una mano tomó su mejilla sonrojada y la otra posarla en la que sostenía la cerradura, para así cerrar la puerta de nuevo; volvió a rodearlo de la cintura, su rostro descendió hasta su cuello, respirando el sensual aroma que sus poros despedían y no conforme con esto, besó su piel, que era tan deliciosa como su olor..

Yuriy no parecía comprender que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, se dejaba hacer pero no correspondía; ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía, se había quedado paralizado y su mente no conjugaba pensamientos lógicos. Cuando sintió los labios de Hiro en su piel, fue como si hubiera sido tocado por algo divino, un suspiro fue la única respuesta que pudo dar, cosa que no le ayudaba mucho.

Los labios captores subieron hasta el rostro, proporcionando pequeños besos en las mejillas, la frente y todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, hasta arribar en la boca, quedándose allí y degustando del simple, pero dulce roce.

-Yuriy…me gustas tanto…

Confesó separándose apenas unos cuantos milímetros y mirándolo a los ojos; unos segundos mas y volvió a atrapar su boca con mas pasión, intentando profundizar mas.

Yuriy ya no podría hacer algo, el lo tenia aprisionado, no solo su cuerpo, sino su mente y su razón; en ese momento lo único que le importaba era estar cerca de él, se había olvidado completamente de su orgullo, y el amor pasional que Hiro le ofrecía llenaba totalmente ese hueco.

Lentamente Hiro lo fue llevando a la cama, recostándolo suavemente y quitando la camisa de ambos al mismo tiempo. Llenaba su pecho con pequeños besos que erizaban la piel de Yuriy, que solo reaccionaba con suaves suspiros y los poros empezaban a dejar salir algo de sudor.

Hiro se detuvo, no con la intensión de parar su seducción, sino que tenía que contemplar la hermosura de ahora su amado Yuriy; y se miraba tan hermoso, con sus ojos abiertos, mirándolo fijamente, calladamente pidiendo por más; su bello rostro que ahora estaba relajado; su boca entreabierta, esperando a recibir otro glorioso beso; su corazón palpitaba mas fuerte, como si tratara de escaparse y colarse para juntarse para siempre con el de él y su pecho bajando y subiéndo rítmicamente con las gotas de lluvia. Era todo un espectáculo del cual debía sentirse orgulloso de poseer y que, claro, tendría que cuidar con la delicadeza con que se cuidan las alas de un ángel.

-mi amor – acercó su rostro hasta quedar a solo unos milímetros del sus carnosos labios -…permíteme permanecer a tu lado – rozó su boca - …quiero entrar en tu alma…ser el único – lo besó de nuevo – yo quiero hacerte el amor…

La lluvia seguía insistiendo en empapar las calles de Nueva York, y los pensamientos la mente de Yuriy; eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana y permanecía sobre su costado derecho observando a Hiro dormir tranquilamente, parecía que nada podría perturbar su serenidad. Apenas si había luz, y la poca que entraba con la ventana iluminaba su rostro, ni el reflejo de la luna sobre un diamante se comparaba con la imagen celestial que se veía en la mirada del pelirrojo.

El sueño aún no lo amenazaba, solo observaba y pensaba…pensaba y observaba, no había otra cosa que le quitase la atención de la persona frente a él. Al parecer todo era mas claro, no recordaba algún momento en el que se sintiera tan pleno como en ese momento; y realmente la gustaba, aunque aun el miedo existía.

-supongo que de todas maneras no había algo que pudiese hacer para detener u olvidar esto. Pero debo aceptarlo, lograste doblegar mi soberbia e hiciste pedazos esa burbuja de cristal que me protegía de este sentimiento. Y es tiempo de sacar la bandera blanca y rendirme…te amo…, mas aún tengo miedo…

-no temas Yuriy – respondió sorpresivamente Hiro, abrió los ojos y por debajo de las sabanas acarició su costado desnudo – no temas por los problemas que aún no nos atan…

-no me hagas daño nunca Hiro – se acercó para abrazarlo y esconderse en su pecho –

-¿Cómo podría lastimar a un ángel?

De nuevo el silencio inundó la habitación, solo gotas de agua los arrullaron como si se tratase de un adagio.

**_+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +_**

Extrañamente se despertó con la fuerte necesidad de ver a ese muchacho, de abrazarlo como si fuera la última vez que lo vería y de besarlo hasta que sus labios se hartasen de probar ese delicioso néctar que ya lo había emborrachado y del que aún quedaban sus secuelas.

Ya no podía soportar estar atado a una rueda en la que ese sentimiento solo giraba para retornar en él; deseaba que esa fuerza arrebatadora se quedara en el corazón del Rei; deseaba observar esa mirada con luz y sin las sombras que la cubren en una espesa neblina.

El desayuno era la primera hora del día en la que podía espiar cada rincón de su hermoso rostro y delinear en con su mirada cada línea de sus finas facciones.

Lo primero que notó cuando llegó al comedor fue la mirada de Yuriy y del profesor, que se intercambiaban miradas cómplices del mismo delito amoroso, sabía lo que había pasado, y en verdad los envidiaba. Por fin el momento que había esperado con ansia desde que despertó: su precioso pelinegro salió; como casi siempre respondía sus miradas con algo de graciosa timidez, pero ahora no lo miró, su mirada estaba mas baja de lo normal, de nuevo tenía esa tristeza encajada y su color era pálido.

Por supuesto que ya no era secreto que era lo que le acongojaba, y sentía una gran impotencia no poder hacer algo al respecto. Pero algo era seguro, de alguna manera haría lo posible por tenerlo cerca de él, abrazarlo, besar sus frescos labios y tocar su piel acanelada, y sabía que él, aunque no se lo comunicara, deseaba lo mismo.

Los dos amigos estuvieron más serios que de costumbre, cada uno perdido en su propio mundo de pensamientos, pensando en el futuro y lo que harían de él: Yuriy no podía evitar estremecerse del temor al pensar en el tiempo y en las cosas que pasarían al transcurrir este y Kai deseaba permanecer con Rei, no temía por lo que pudiera pasar, solo le preocupaba lo que Boris pudiese hacer para dañarlo.

El día estaba transcurriendo con algo de tedio, aunque el día prácticamente era agradable, ya que estaba ligeramente nublado y el viento era fresco, pero la tensión que provocaban sus reflexiones no les permitían concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran sus preocupaciones.

Sentados en el jardín, debajo del acostumbrado árbol, permanecían muy cerca y mirando en algún lugar perdido en el horizonte. Kai ya no podía soportar ese molesto silencio, y era claro que si el no le preguntaba que había sucedido con el profesor, el no lo haría.

-por fin te has decidido con el profesor¿cierto? – comentó con la misma seriedad y mirándolo –

-la verdad si – suspiró -, creo que me siento un poco mas tranquilo ahora; tal vez no sea tan malo como yo lo imaginaba – sonrió -

-bien por ti

-¿y tu¿todavía estás entusiasmado con el criado? – levantó una ceja con un gesto burlón, aún no podía creer que alguien como Hiwatari pusiera su atención en él. Kai rió sarcástico –

-¿"entusiasmado"? – Volvió a ponerse serio -, me gustan sus ojos y me desagrada verlos tan tristes todo el tiempo

-¿no crees que estas confundiendo "amor" por "lastima"?

-a estas alturas no se como llamarle, pero tal vez, no lo descarto. Aunque no puedes negar que realmente, sea quien sea, es muy bello; y tú me conoces, la carne es carne.

Yuriy no respondió; y en el rutinario silencio de ese día lo descubrió, mejor dicho, lo afirmó: Kai quiso disfrazar algún otro sentimiento con lujuria. No lo juzgó, y a pesar de que la idea de que pusiera sus sentimientos en Rei no le gustaba, el saber que se sentía bien era lo importante. Lo comprendía perfectamente y como él, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que le dijese la verdad.

Un poco después de que había comenzado otra clase, Kai había salido para ir al baño; era precisamente ese el momento en el que tendría que aprovechar que todos, incluyendo Boris, se mantenían ocupados en sus deberes para buscar a Rei. Ya casi era la hora de la comida, así que supuso que estaría en la cocina. Para no ser descubierto, prefirió salir al jardín y buscar alguna puerta que llevara hasta ahí.

La encontró, y antes de abrirla por completo verificó que no estuviera alguien mas ahí; echó un vistazo y no encontró a nadie, ni siquiera al pelinegro. Aún así se introdujo y se mantuvo observando el perímetro. Entonces, en un momento de total distracción, escuchó la puerta abrirse, provocándole un pequeño sobresalto.

-Rei…eres tú… - dijo con un suspiro de alivio –

-s-si… -

Para nada esperaba encontrarse con él a esta hora del día, mucho menos en la cocina. Sintió de repente muchos nervios por encontrarse solo con él, así que sin decir nada, dejó las cosas que había comprado para la comida en la gran mesa del centro, pasando de largo y con la mirada cabizbaja, sin atreverse siquiera a rozar sus ropas con las de Kai.

Este lo miró atentamente, sus manos se recargaron en la mesa y no se atrevía a mirarlo; cuando medio encontró su rostro, vio un tenue sonrojo, eso le encantó. No pudo evitarlo, mejor dicho, no quería evitarlo, se acercó con el afán de que la distancia no fuera mas que inexistente; sintió el estremecimiento de Rei cuando lo tomó por sus costados, pero parecía que no lo interrumpiría, sino que lo dejaría recorrer un poco mas de su delicada cintura y suave abdomen; su rostro fue directamente a su cuello, concentrándose en su ligero aroma, siguiendo con probar su sabor apenas con los labios y después, estrechándolo aún mas, probando con su cuerpo el del otro.

Rei ya no podía mas con esas provocaciones, dejando soltar un suspiro y cerrando, en éxtasis, sus ojos. Su cuerpo correspondía totalmente a tales estímulos, que eran muy sutiles, totalmente, pero que en ellos iban aunados pedazos de fantasía y locura.

-Kai – llamó casi en susurro –…por favor, alguien entrara en cualquier momento…

Esto no hizo más que emocionar a Kai, ya que con eso le quería decir que no era el momento ni el lugar para hacer eso, pero tal vez mas oportunamente, podrían tener su tan deseado encuentro.

-entonces – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara y abierta – te veré esta noche en mi habitación…

-no debería…

-es que debes hacerlo – lo soltó y obligó a que lo mirara fijamente -…esta noche tendré mucho frío y necesito que alguien encienda mi chimenea.

Le sonrió por última vez y salió de la cocina más que contento; Rei se quedó inmóvil y sorprendido, ahora se encontraba en un gran dilema: por un lado necesitaba estar con él y entregarse completamente, por ese motivo el también deseaba encontrarse con Kai, pero del otro lado, comprendía perfectamente el riesgo que implicaba relacionarse de esa manera, ahora ya no estaba seguro de ir a su habitación, mas el deber que tenía de atender a los muchachos era la prioridad de su trabajo: ya no había escapatoria.

En la noche no hubo necesidad de que Kai le ordenara ir a encender la chimenea, sabía que debía hacerlo; caminaba inseguramente con los leños en la mano en medio de la parcial oscuridad de los pasillos, aún cuestionándose e imaginando cuales serían las consecuencias de faltar a su "cita" o de asistir. Justo antes de llamar la puerta, Kai se había adelantado en abrirla.

-¡Rei!, ya te estabas tardando, precisamente pensé en asomarme para ver si te veía… - aludió serio como siempre –

-lo siento – respondió avergonzado y mirando al suelo –

-pasa…

Con paso dudoso entró, comenzando inmediatamente con lo que tenía que hacer; una parte de él esperaba ansiadamente que Kai se acercara y lo llenara de esos embriagadores besos que ya había probado anteriormente, y otra desistía en corresponder lo que se le ofrecía con tanta devoción.

Kai solo se detuvo en medio de la habitación, limitándose a observar a Rei, cada movimiento, cada reacción; desde que lo vio parado en la puerta no había notado otra cosa que no fuera solo tensión y algo de miedo, como si esperara algún ataque o desaprobación. Algo debía de hacer para desaparecer esa enorme inseguridad y que se sintiera a salvo a su lado, que abriera su alma y su corazón para salvaguardarlo.

Esperó a que terminara con su tarea, así podrían disfrutar mas con el calor que el fuego de la chimenea les proporcionaba. Al terminar, Rei sacudió sus manos y no se atrevía a voltearse, sentía como cada vez ser acercaba mas y mas a él y el choque de esa mirada de fuego contra su persona.

Kai ya no podía contenerse mas, apresuradamente estrechó su cintura y lo atrajo hacía él con algo de desesperación, como si súbitamente fuera a desaparecer o escapar de su lado.

Su boca se fue de lleno a su cuello, comprobando ansiosamente con el gusto que no se trataba de solo un sueño, sino que era verdaderamente la dulce realidad.

Inconcientemente Rei se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente y a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro, quien lo tentaba caprichosamente a besarlo en ese preciso momento; por supuesto que hizo caso a la petición, fundiendo sus labios en un vehemente beso. En cuestión de segundos ya se encontraban en la cama, Kai aprisionaba el cuerpo de Rei y este acariciaba impetuosamente su espalda, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y el ritmo del beso bajaba conforme su respiración iba disminuyendo.

-Rei - llamó con los ojos cerrados y a unos milímetros de sus labios –… quédate conmigo

-no puedo – respondió con un dejo de melancolía y tristeza –

-no me digas eso, por favor – unió de nuevo su boca dulcemente – quiero protegerte…

-y ¿cómo lo harías?, no soy mas que un criado, no tengo derechos o algo que me ampare, solo tengo deberes, debo de trabajar para sobrevivir; a comparación de ti que lo tienes todo, yo soy nadie, no tienes que preocuparte por alguien como yo…no lo merez…

-calla – colocó su dedo índice en sus labios – no quiero escucharte hablar mas de esa manera…

-pero es la verdad…

-la verdad es relativa. Lo que me dices no son motivos por los cuales debamos vivir separados…

-pero sabes que son muchas cosas las que nos separan, no puedes cambiar la realidad

-y hay muchas otras que nos unen, debemos de luchar por esas. Y si lo que te preocupa es que Boris se entere, el no lo sabrá si tu no dices nada – lo miró profundamente y besó su frente – lo único que quiero es verte sonreír, deseo alejar la bruma que te ciega de lo bueno que aún nos queda, solo permíteme intentarlo…

-di que es verdad lo que me estas diciendo Kai, por favor; ya no quiero sentir mas dolor, me estoy muriendo en vida…

-jamás te mentiría. Y de ahora en adelante permaneceremos juntos, **incluso en la muerte**, es un juramento.

Por fin habían consolidado lo que sentían el uno al otro con esa promesa, una que no se rompería o violaría por nadie ni por nada. Permanecieron en su cama por unas horas; Rei temía que Boris pudiera ir hasta su habitación y no encontrarlo ahí, lo que implicaba un fuerte castigo y la excusa para de nuevo abusar de él.

Pasaron dos días más; Yuriy y Hiro acordaron seguir viéndose en esas clases extras, que por supuesto ya no eran necesarias, y al menos dos noches por semana; en cambio Rei y Kai debían ser un poco mas cautelosos, pues corrían el riesgo de que Boris se diera cuenta, por eso el pelinegro se cercioraría de que este se encontrara completamente dormido o de que no lo ocuparía para "otras cosas".

La mañana de ese día, cuando la hora del desayuno concluyó, Boris pidió a Hiro que pasara a su oficina. Tranquilamente se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar.

-Hiro, tal vez va a ser algo muy pesado lo que te voy a encomendar, pero necesito que lo hagas…

-lo escucho

-bien: estaré cinco días ausente; me reuniré con directores de otros colegios y algunos políticos, esto será en el colegio Cambridge con mi amigo y director Charles Schelling. Discutiremos, por supuesto, asuntos meramente educativos y políticos; así que te dejaré a cargo en el transcurso de estos días

-estaré encantado de hacer el trabajo – aceptó felizmente la tarea encomendad. Eso implicaba hacer lo que le gustaba y por supuesto, poder pasar mas tiempo con su pelirrojo –

-bien, entonces te dejaré las instrucciones necesarias para que no tengas problemas…

Con un excelente humor, Hiro, llegó a su clase de matemáticas, no podía espera para avisarle a Yuriy la buena noticia. Como de costumbre, se paró debajo del marco de la puerta mientras los muchachos entraban, aprovechando la oportunidad para decirle al pelirrojo las buenas nuevas.

-Boris se ausentara por cinco días

Anunció en susurro notablemente entusiasmado, tratando de disimular un poco. Yuriy lo miró extrañado y su mente procesaba el enunciado, era tan fabuloso que no lo podía creer.

Se sentó aún con la idea y traduciendo cada palabra, como su lo hubiese dicho en otro idioma; pero por fin comprendió lo que Hiro le dijo y sonrió como pocas veces.

-¡vaya!,que sonrisa Ivanov¿tan buena y apasionada noche tuviste? – aludió burlonamente Kai –

-¡mejor que eso!

-¿Qué puede ser mejor para ti? – preguntó extrañado y sarcástico con el seño fruncido, seguramente debía ser algo extraordinariamente excelente –

-¡estaremos libres de Boris por cinco días!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

He cumplido por fin, aunque olvidé mencionar en las advertencias que el contenido es demasiado cursi, creo que esto lo debo de cambiar un poco, aunque el siguiente capítulo también lo es. Pero bueno...espero no haberlos decepcionado con esto.

Tanto tiempo, esfuerzo y angustias por poder terminar esto merecen un comentario, así que por favor dejen un review! recuerden que un artista se alimenta de los aplausos, pero como esto aquí no se puede, apreciaría sus comentarios.

Pasemos a los reviews anteriores:

**Darker. **Gracias por tu enorme paciencia (y mas tú...de verdad que eres una gran ayuda en muchos aspectos de mi vida). Aquí esta entrega...muy melosa y cursi, pero bueno...un poco de romance empalagoso no le cae mal a nadie. Pero como ya te dijé...lo demás se va a poner mejor...

Espero verte pronto y también recibir comentario de este capítulo.

**Marean L. Wolff. **Hermana querida! vi tu actualización de La Sonfonía de las Hadas y me dije que ya debía de actualizar esto...ya me había tardado demasiado. Pero por supuesto que tus comentarios y apoyo me animan para seguir adelante. Espero que te guste este capítulo lleno hasta el cuello de romance...creo que dejaré esto después de este fic...claro que seguiré con algo de romance pero por lo menos mas real. Por lo pronto espero que esto no te haya decepcionado. Te quiero mucho y nos estamos viendo.

**Ginny - Flor de cerezo - **Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. Como ya lo dije esto se me hizo demasiado cursi, pero bueno. Creo que he descubierto que en si este tipo de romance no es precisamente lo mio. Así que los demás proyectos que tengo serán un poco diferentes, pero claro, a mi estilo.

Espero platicar pronto contigo, sabes que es un placer charlar con alguien como tu, y mas porque me has apoyado y escuchado. Sabes que también puedes confiar en mí. Nos estamos leyendo. Te me cuidas, te quiero mucho!.

**Marian tao d hiwatari. **Yo lo sé, yo lo sé...tardé demasiado en esta actualización y me habías reptido en varias ocasiones si por fin lo iba a hacer ¡y aquí esta! -Lacry suspira profundo - Lo hice con todo mi cariño y espero que te haya gustado n.n Las cosas se van a poner mejores y es cuestión de algunos capítulos para que las cosas tomen otro rumbo...no todo es miel sobre ojuelaz en esta vida, así que las cosas se les complicarán demasiado a los chicps (es una amenaza?...no...es una promesa...muahahahahahahaha...no me hagas caso¬¬ delirios de persecución por culpa de alguien¬¬). Te cuidas y nos estamos leyendo.

Hasta aquí la transmisión de hoy. Se me cuidan mucho y no hagan muchos corajes por culpa de compañeras bastardas (maldita perra...no diré el nombre XD). Ignoren eso...a ustedes los quiero mucho! Cambio y fuera..pip..(pésimo efecto de sonido ¬¬)


	9. Deseo y Complot

¡POR FIN! si lo sé...ya me había tardado en actualizar esta historia, y aunque no estaba muy segura si hacerlo ya, consideré que era más prudente subirlo antes de que otro problema se atraviese y esto se tarde más. De todas maneras he estado subiendo otros fics, así que totalmente desaparecida no he estado, saben que hago todo mi esfuerzo por mantenerme al pie del cañón en esto.

No quiero entrar en más comentarios que seguramente no les interesan. Así que me paso directamente al capítulo.

**Disclaimer.** beyblade no me pertenece...y ya se saben lo demás.

**Advertencia. **yaoi/ lemmon. Universo alterno.

**Parejas. **Kai/Rei y Yuriy/ Hiro

**&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&**

**DESEO Y COMPLOT**

**CAPITULO 9**

**Ven a dormir conmigo:  
no haremos el amor...  
él nos hará.  
**

**Julio Cortázar**

Sin decir una palabra de emoción o indiferencia, Kai se recargó en el respaldo de su silla con una disimulada sonrisa en su rostro. Seguramente esos serían los mejores cinco días desde que había llegado al colegio, puesto que no tendrían que preocuparse por no ser descubiertos por Boris. No era mucho tiempo, pero por lo menos sería un gran respiro y tendría la oportunidad de ver a Rei como hace mucho tiempo lo había imaginado: relajado y sonriente.

Aprovechando el descanso, Kai, con toda la intensión de encontrarse con su pelinegro, vagaba por los pasillos y asomaba su cabeza por los salones o por cualquier lugar donde la puerta estuviera abierta. Llegando a un rincón en donde había un pequeño armario donde se guardaban los instrumentos del aseo, fue donde lo encontró; antes de entrar se percató de que nadie observara o caminara por ahí ocasionalmente, entonces, sin que Rei sintiera su presencia, lo tomó de los hombros y besó su cuello.

-¡oh!…Kai – al sorpresivo contacto dio un salto; no fue necesario mirarlo, ya que al instante de sentir esas manos y boca que lo acariciaban de manera tan diferente, supo que era él – me asustaste

-lo siento – no dejó de mimarlo con sus labios, sacando profundos suspiros de su garganta – me gusta que suspires por mí – ascendió hasta su oreja y la mordió, jugando con sus sensaciones. En susurro y sensualmente siguió hablando – hay algo que vas a disfrutar…

-¿Q-qué cosa? – cuestionó con su respiración entrecortada –

-podremos disfrutar de cinco noches sin preocuparnos por Boris – Rei abrió sus ojos sorprendido y volteó repentinamente con Kai, este lo tomó de la barbilla y unió sus labios por encima – él estará de viaje, no lo veremos en ese tiempo…

Ya se había imaginado el rostro de Rei de esa manera, y era la primera vez que lo veía con esa expresión: le sonrió como tanto quería que lo hiciera y sus ojos brillaron como si tuvieran luz propia.

_**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE +**_

Esa noche, Rei empacaba las cosas de Boris para el viaje; desde hace demasiado tiempo que algo no le ilusionaba de tal manera como para que sonriera y suspirara tanto como esa tarde. Paraba de hacer las maletas y observaba a través de la ventana, yéndose en su mente a otro lugar; pero el abrir de la puerta y la voz de Boris apresurándolo, lo regresó a la realidad y a la tensión de estar solo con su compañía.

-solo me faltan algunas cosas

-pues apresúrate que quiero dormir mas temprano esta vez; partiré a las cinco de la mañana y quiero estar seguro desde este momento de que llevo todas mis cosas – de repente su mirada cambió cuando puso mas atención al cuerpo del chico. Lenta y amenazadoramente acortó la distancia, lo sujetó de los hombros y mordió su oreja. Ahora más que nunca, Rei, había sentido una horrible repugnancia, pues descubrió el extremo de una sórdida provocación a otra sensual y amorosa – lastima que no tengo tiempo para satisfacer otras necesidades…

Dijo para gran alivio de Rei; lo soltó y siguió como si nada con sus asuntos. Tal vez cinco días serían muy pocos, pensó, pero fuese el tiempo que fuese, necesitaba un suspiro en su vida. Los minutos parecían eternos y la hora en que Boris partiera no llegaba.

La hora del desayuno jamás había sido tan hermosa y la silla en donde se sentaba Boris se veía mejor sin él. Kai jamás había notado a Rei tan relajado, creyó que hasta el desayuno lo había preparado con más ánimo, ya que sabía delicioso y tenía un toque muy especial. Yuriy y Hiro coqueteaban con miradas y sonreían pícaramente cuando nadie les prestaba atención.

-¡oh Kai¿puede existir día mas bello como este? – comentó animado el pelirrojo. Estaba acostado en el césped y mirando al cielo –

-de verdad que necesitabas urgentemente no ver a Boris – respondió sarcástico –

-¿no me digas que no te sientes como más libre?, sería mucho descaro de tu parte decir que no – se sentó para mirarlo, no le contestó –. Se que algo te pasó, algo bueno, lo veo en tu mirada, no sabes mentirme.

-es cierto – no cambiaba su seriedad – a ti no te puedo mentir.

-¿entonces? – se moría de la curiosidad, aunque sospechaba de que se trataba –

-adivina… ¿no que lo sabes todo sobre mi? – comenzó a jugar –

-ja, eres malo – lo miró detenidamente en silencio por unos segundos antes de decirle lo que pensaba -. Solo se que vas a disfrutar esta noche porque estarás muy bien acompañado

-deberías ser adivino – no paraba de hacer comentarios sarcásticos, siempre huyendo del tema –

-vamos Kai, quiero hablar en serio. Se supone que somos amigos y no has querido decirme algo, no es justo.

-¿que puedo decirte yo? que lo quiero ?… ¿es alguna sorpresa? eso lo sabes perfectamente, como tu lo dijiste, me conoces

-¿estas afirmando que lo quieres¿O es solo uno de tus comentarios burlescos? Por favor no des mas vueltas al asunto

-lo afirme. Y lo vuelvo a repetir por si no lo comprendiste: lo quiero.

Yuriy sonrió. No esperaba que Kai le dijera todo un discurso retórico y lleno de metáforas de cuanto quería a Rei, puesto que no era así; lo que valía realmente es que su estado emocional había mejorado y ahora, aunque no lo dijera tan abiertamente, estaba feliz.

_**INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

Solo el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba el lecho; las palabras se convirtieron en metáfora y el tiempo era solo una quimera. Todo se reducía a caricias devotas y toques sensuales.

El afán de conocer ese hermoso cuerpo acanelado hizo que Kai introdujera sus manos debajo de la camisa de Rei, quien estaba debajo de este, repitiendo su nombre entre profundos suspiros y entrelazando sus dedos rodeando su nuca para acercarlo aún mas y ahondar en esa dulce boca.

La manos del ojicarmín comenzaron a recorrer el pecho de Rei, causando que se arqueara levemente y rompiera el beso, dejando mas camino libre para que atacara su cuello y de paso su oreja. Las sensaciones eran cada vez más deliciosas, el simple roce de los labios de Kai era una inyección de placer desmesurado que movía cada nervio y fibra.

Ahora eran sus rasposas manos las que ansiosamente exploraban en la sudorosa espalda de Kai, comprobando con su tacto lo que parecía ser una ilusión lejana o un espejismo que su mente le hacía parecer real; pero no, podía probarlo, verlo, escucharlo y olerlo; y era maravilloso, todos los sentidos se unían con el espíritu de una forma tan erótica; jamás se había sentido tan cerca del mundo celestial con un acto carnal.

Sus pieles exigían desesperadamente fundirse y tocarse, por lo que mutuamente se despojaron de sus prendas. Kai debía contemplar primero esa imagen, vagando su mirada por todo el delgado cuerpo de ese ángel; mas notando, tristemente, que su pecho y hombros estaban marcados por lo que parecía ser cicatrices.

-¿aún así me deseas, Kai? – preguntó melancólico notando como Kai observaba aquellas marcas. Pero este, que estaba sentado en su regazo, acarició su mejilla y lo miró dulcemente, un gesto casi nuevo en él –

-esas marcas no son las que importan; te deseo, y son otras heridas aún abiertas las que deberían ser sanadas, para dejar huella, no cicatrices.

-Kai – lo miró, su rostro se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. Seguro y decidido, aunque dulce y amoroso confesó – te amo – se encaró de nuevo –

-Rei – descendió para unir sus labios apenas sutilmente – correspondo: te amo.

Y fue como si toda su vida se concentrara en ese pequeño instante en el que escuchó aquellas palabras resonantes. Jamás había conocido tanta paz en los brazos de alguien. Se aferró más a él, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, intentado mantener y afirmar su reciente confesión.

Sus caricias no se detuvieron, al contrario, eran más efusivas y candentes. Kai bajó hasta su cuello y repartió besos por toda esta delicada zona, hablándole con tiernas y deseosas palabras, erizando su piel acanelada y dejando escapar el primer sonido de éxtasis de la noche y de otras más; y así Kai, al escuchar esa deliciosa voz, buscó atraparla dentro de él iniciando otro profundo beso, quería comprobar con la boca toda su extensión, iniciando así un ciclo de Rei y retornando a él mismo, como si todo fuera él y nada mas que lo desatara e irrumpiera; llegaba así hasta su abdomen, en donde ya podía sentir que su parte media respondía a sus estímulos, siendo entonces el lugar en donde debía concentrar su atención; abrió las piernas de su amado y besaba sus muslos, lento, sin ninguna desesperación ni prisa, al mismo tiempo que sus manos tomaban sus caderas y las masajeaba, y su boca cada vez mas cerca de ese punto en donde se concentraba todo el placer.

-Espera – Rei se sintió tenso – por favor…

Inmediatamente Kai dejó, pudo sentir que su placer se había contenido y que un obstáculo impedía dejarlo fluir.

-¿Qué pasa?

-lo siento, pero, creo que no podré

-no te preocupes – acercó su rostro de nuevo y lo besó dulcemente – esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario

No debía haber explicaciones, era lógico el porque de lo que sentía Rei. Ese gran obstáculo era el recuerdo impreso de Boris, y Kai lo comprendía, lo único que le importaba era hacerlo feliz y verlo relajado, como en ese momento lo estaba. Se recostó a su lado mirando el techo, respirando rítmicamente para controlarse y volver a la normalidad.

Rei cerró sus ojos, ahora fue cuando mas odió a ese bastardo, hasta su recuerdo le impedía ser dichoso. Pero debía existir una manera de borrar las marcas en su mente y su cuerpo.

-yo – comenzó a decir con algo de pena - …realmente quiero hacerlo – se recostó en el pecho de Kai, restregándose como gatito mimado – si tan solo hubiese una manera de no recordarlo a él…

Kai sonrió, tal vez lo que había pensado era una solución; nada era impedimento para él.

-ven aquí – hizo una señal para que se subiese encima de él – vamos

Rei no sabía lo que quería, pero lo hizo; lo miró fijamente, así supo que tenía una respuesta a su gran duda.

-quiero que **tu** lo hagas

¿Qué quería que **él** lo hiciera? Rei abrió lo ojos sorprendido, no pudo decir nada y se había quedado estático; a Kai solo le pareció simpática su reacción.

-quiero que tu me tomes

Volvió a pedir; atrapó su rostro para besarlo de nuevo y lo rodeó con sus piernas, dejándose a su disposición. Rei poco a poco cedía a una nueva serie de caricias, volviendo a sentir el mismo calor y sensaciones. Por la posición en la que se encontraba, sus miembros hacían una deliciosa fricción.

-hazlo

Por más instinto que voluntad cuerda, Rei se acomodó de tal manera en la que pudiera adentrarse en Kai; este cerró sus ojos, jamás había hecho eso y al principio sentía incomodidad, sabía que eso pasaría. El pelinegro notó su molestia, no quería lastimarlo de ninguna manera, por lo que espero unos instantes y lo besaba con frenesí en el cuello. Y así, después de un momento, Kai dio la señal de inicio. Comenzó a moverse lento y conforme pasaban los minutos, su ritmo acrecentaba ahondando mas en su interior.

A Kai le extasiaba ver a su amado disfrutar y por el haría cualquier cosa. Pero no era un sacrificio, al contrario, jamás se había sentido tan dichoso y pleno. Rei jamás pudo haber imaginado verse donde estaba; lo estaba disfrutando tanto que sentía que se encontraba en otra parte, allá, lejos, en el universo, volando entre las estrellas, perdiéndose en la infinidad. Y así, entre arrebatos de placer, ambos llegaban hasta el límite de la locura, dejando fluir los ríos de lujuria.

_**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

Las puertas del salón estaban cerradas para que los demás muchachos no despertaran con la bella melodía que Yuriy interpretaba en piano. Hiro lo observaba y escuchaba hipnotizado por la belleza de su amante aunado con el inmaculado sonido de las complicadas y fastuosas notas.

En momentos sentía celos de la música, pues parecía que el pelirrojo hacía el amor con más ímpetu y devoción con ella que con él. Sabia que detrás de esa pasión existía una historia que aclaraba el porque de su enorme afición y lealtad. Cuando terminó, se acercó a él y besó su cuello. Se sentó junto a él, mirando sus orbes azules, notando que brillaban de forma diferente; no sabía si era porque aún estuviera extasiado e inspirado, o por él.

-¿te gustó? – le preguntó Yuriy acercándose a sus labios y los besó sosegadamente –

-no mas que tu –

Siguió su provocación más allá, hasta su cuello. Yuriy suspiró y sus manos se entrelazaron en la nuca de Hiro, como si aún pudiera estar mas cerca. Así siguieron unos momentos mas, tranquilamente y sin mayores intensiones intercambiando caricias, en un canje de amor por amor.

-¿por qué tienes que amar la música más que a mí? – preguntó Hiro sin despegarse –

-no te entiendo – contestó con una sonrisa. Era gracioso que estuviera celoso por eso –

-es simple: La música llega más profundamente a tu corazón que mis besos. O ¿es que ella llegó primero que yo? – lo miró a los ojos, quería escuchar y conocer sus diferentes formas de amar –

-no puedes comparar lo que siento por ella y lo que siento por ti. Ella es mi escape, el mundo en donde solo existen los sentimientos y en donde te involucras con la seguridad de que no te lastimará. Y además, con ella puedo profesar mi amor hacia ti, sin la necesidad de utilizar palabras superfluas. En cambio, tú eres mi inspiración, eres lo que viene a cubrir el hueco que había en mi alma.

-eso calma mi preocupación. Pero ¿por qué le tienes tanto cariño? Eso no me lo has explicado

-mi pasado es el causante de mi devoción

**POV Yuriy**

Creo que todo es por los recuerdos que tengo desde que era un niño, en el tiempo en que solo existía mi pequeño y reducido mundo, lejos de la realidad.

Recuerdo que cuando vivía en Rusia con mis padres, en la gran estancia había un hermoso piano que mi padre le regaló a mi madre antes de casarse. Él sabía lo cuanto que ella amaba tocarlo; y por supuesto que hasta para él se había convertido en una afición y hasta adicción escucharla, tanto, que en las noches cuando los tres estábamos solos, siempre nos arrullábamos con sus interpretaciones.

Recuerdo tan bien la imagen de mi madre en el piano. Había ocasiones en las que yo sabía que algo la afligía, pero en cuanto se sentaba a tocar su rostro se iluminaba y los problemas, incluso los de papá, parecían esfumarse, trayendo un momento de paz.

Jamás se convirtió en una rutina fastidiosa o monótona, pues los tres disfrutábamos ese aire de fraternidad y amor puro, el mas sincero que he conocido.

Crecí con estabilidad hasta los doce años, pues después de lo que parecía una extraña tranquilidad duradera, mi madre enfermó gravemente y murió en cuestión de un par de semanas. Mi padre pasó mucho tiempo cuidándola y velando por su salud, por lo que contrajo su enfermedad y murió tres semanas después que ella. Hasta ahora no comprendo si fue porque la enfermedad lo acabó por completo o si la tristeza de no tener mas a quien le daba momentos de verdadero amor lo debilitaron. Tal vez las dos.

Entonces fue como si me hubiera parido de nuevo. Todo a mi alrededor y dentro de mi cambió. Fue una pesadilla. Hasta tuve que alejarme de mi único amigo, Kai, para vivir aquí en Nueva York con mi tío Sergei.

Fue en esos momentos, como mi madre, en los que encontré el consuelo y comprensión en la música. Incluso en los momentos de la mas fría soledad en la horrible casa de mi tío, parecía que ese sentimiento de vacío se aminoraba y me daba la oportunidad de conectarme con la parte espiritual que aún quedaba de la esencia de mis padres.

Fue una tortura cuando llegué aquí, pues me tenían estrictamente prohibido tocar el piano. Por suerte, un día en el que la tentación venció la voluntad, Boris, en vez de reprenderme, milagrosamente me elogió por mi talento.

Simplemente los lazos que tengo con ella son íntimamente estrechos. Ha sido mi fiel acompañante en las noches de desconsolador insomnio, en las veladas de amor fraternal, en los momentos de la más envolvente oscuridad y de mis más profundas alegrías.

**Fin POV Yuriy**

-por supuesto que también en estos instantes de pasión amorosa, que tengo la dicha de compartirlos contigo.

Tanta fue la alegría de Hiro al saber que era parte completa de su vida y de sus más profundos sentimientos, que creyó no estar pisando el mundo terrenal, sino otro abstracto mundo limpio de corrupción y perversidad.

-mi amor – le besó – tu eres mi adoración incondicional. Quiero ser parte de tus más profundos deseos

-lo eres, y se que soy parte de los tuyos.

Se puso de pie y se paró en una ventana mirando el universo. Después vio al jardín, quedando encantado con lo bello que se veía el reflejo de la pálida luz de la luna en él, dando un tono plateado al follaje de los árboles y demás vegetación.

Hiro lo observaba concentrado. Si bien, desde que lo conoció había admirado su hermosura, aunque su personalidad era diferente, pero no menos excitante, solo que tenía un dejo de altanería y seguridad que tachaba en lo soberbio, y con una enorme capacidad de seducción, que si bien sirvió de mucho, no era lo que mas lo había enamorado. Pero ahora que ahondó mas en su persona, había descubierto que su verdadero _yo_ era una increíble fortaleza mezclado con algo de vulnerabilidad, que no lo hacían seductor, sino sensual. Más sutil, pero que ata como pesadas y fuertes cadenas.

Yuriy podía sentir su mirada, por eso no le correspondía. Solo se mantenía parado, mirando el exterior. Probando la voluntad de Hiro. Por supuesto este no podría quedarse solo como espectador y soportar no tocar esa obra de arte. Debía ser participe de un juego estético que el pelirrojo le retaba a seguir a su manera.

Se acercó lentamente, mirando como el cazador que fija a su presa y no le deja ir. Yuriy seguía provocándolo con su frialdad. Aunque sabía que su victimario no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. No importaba. El premio era arder en una hoguera de éxtasis.

Lo estrechó de la cintura y repartió besos en su nuca, de vez en cuando mordisqueaba y suspiraba, provocándole placenteras sensaciones en toda su espalda. Sus manos acariciaban su abdomen y cada vez lo pegaba más a su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo no se quedaría atrás en el juego. Bruscamente se apartó y se fue a recargar en el piano, en donde con una mirada le incitaba tácitamente a seguirlo y hacerlo suyo. Hiro no vaciló en quedar de nuevo junto a él. Inmediatamente se posesionó de sus labios con gran vehemencia. Yuriy se separó un momento para susurrar sensualmente en su oído:

-sabes… hace tiempo he deseado que el piano sea testigo de nuestra locura – le sonrió pícaro –

-¿quieres hacerlo sobre el piano?

Preguntó mirándole cómplice. Era una idea traviesa, pero tentadora. Calladamente aceptaron. Comenzando un nuevo acto en una escenografía diferente y familiar.

_**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

El señor Charles Schelling recibió a Boris Valkov con brazos abiertos, literalmente, solo les faltaban un par de ovarios para saludarse como una verdadera dama y halagarse el atuendo del otro. Fue un saludo efusivo, tal vez hipócrita o tal vez sincero, no les importaba, por lo menos sus intereses eran los mismos, y eso era suficiente como para entablar una relación amistosa por varias décadas,

-¡Charles! – Aludió Boris alegre – hace tanto tiempo de no vernos

-me alegro que estés aquí – comenzaron a caminar al paso al interior de la institución – espero que no haya ningún problema en el colegio

-eso está arreglado, por fortuna, mi sobrino Hiro Granger es un hombre capacitado, a pesar de su edad; por eso le encomendé el colegio estos días – presumió orgulloso –

-¡eso es excelente! Entonces podremos discutir con tranquilidad

-si…y dime ¿Cómo van tus muchachos?

-¡oh de maravilla! Sin duda muchachos modelo.

Así, en pequeñas indirectas comenzaron una conversación presuntuosa, intentando demostrar que su propia institución ganaba en calidad y que en cada generación se graduaban hombres derechos, con virtudes y morales, dignos de su circulo social elitista.

-De inmediato te mostrarán tu habitación, Boris

-por supuesto. ¿No han llegado los demás?

-no. Pero seguramente no tardarán

El señor Schelling siguió apresurando a los sirvientes para que todo estuviera listo. Era algo esbelto, su piel era blanca y los rastros de la edad eran muy presentes, su cabello era blanco con alguno que otro mechón negro y su voz era algo rasposa.

Así fueron llegando los demás directores de los otros colegios. Thomas Steel, con cuerpo casi esquelético y los años le empezaban a pesar; Robert Brandon era el mas joven de todos, aunque no era menor de cuarenta, un hombre estricto y bastante exigente, su cabello castaño con alguna que otra cana y su rostro mostraba algo de soberbia; Louis Grey era jovial y agradable, extremadamente cuidadoso en su aseo personal, tenía alrededor de cincuenta años pero parecía mas joven; y por último Dickenson, de estatura baja y regordete, carecía de cabellera y usaba bastón, tenía un carácter risueño y siempre era muy cortés.

Después de comer con todos los muchachos de la institución, se reunieron en un salón de estar, donde tomaron té y comieron galletitas recién horneadas. Platicaban y se ponían al corriente sobre los asuntos de los otros. Ese día no discutieron sobre los asuntos escolares que debía tratar, solo se tomaron la tarde para descansar.

-Y dime Boris ¿cómo es eso de que tu sobrino se quedó a cargo del colegio? Que yo sepa es algo chico – comentó Dickenson. Ambos caminaban solos en el enorme y fresco jardín –

-no nos dejemos llevar solo por las apariencias. Se que Hiro es chico, pero es muy inteligente. Como profesor ha tenido excelentes resultados y no dudo que el trabajo que le encomendé lo desempeñe con total responsabilidad – contestó orgulloso –

-en verdad que es admirable, me deja sorprendido. Seguramente es buen mozo y gran partido para una señorita

-por supuesto que lo es. ¡Por cierto¿Cómo esta Salima?

-supondrás que lo digo solo porque es mi hija, pero es una muchachita preciosa y muy dulce. Mira – sacó una foto de su bolsillo –es la mas reciente que tengo

-mmm…de verdad que es hermosa – su cabello era rojizo, sus ojos grandes y verdes, rostro cincelado y una boca equilibradamente carnosa – A una señorita así le han de sobrar pretendientes. Dime ¿aún no está comprometida?

-no, aún no. Espero pronto encontrar un buen hombre para ella – soltó un suspiro mirando cariñosamente la fotografía –

-pues…tal vez ese muchacho que esperas ya no esté tan lejos – aludió con una sonrisa y mirada idealizadora –

_**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

Casi en cuanto entró a la habitación, Kai lo había atacado a besos, algunos cariñosos y otros juguetones. Por supuesto que no se resistía, pero intuyó que tenía algo planeado, pues su sonrisa y ojos lo delataron.

-¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó suspirando al sentir a Kai asechando su cuello –

-ven – lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó tras él –

-¿el baño¿Para que vamos ahí? – el ojicarmín rodeó la cintura de Rei y se acercó pegando sus frentes –

-es solo algo que quiero que hagamos juntos

Sonrió. Se dejó llevar por su ruso y entró al lugar primero. Sólo una lámpara en una mesita a lado de la tina alumbraba el lugar con una luz tenue. Kai cerró la puerta y fue cuando Rei percibió un aroma agradable, cálido y dulce.

-Canela

-Excelente olfato

Es olor venía del agua de la tina. Ahora sabía a que se refería Kai.

-Quiero entrar ahí contigo – le dijo detrás en susurro pícaramente –

Sin más rodeos fue despojándolo de su ropa. Lento, disfrutando la fricción de sus manos con esa piel acanelada que estimulaba sus sentidos. La última parte fue la mejor: deshizo el lazo que sujetaba su trenza y sus cabellos cayeron con gracia y libertad, como una cascada de agua azabache. Entonces lo tuvo enfrente de él, observando con gran detenimiento la exótica belleza de su amante, repasando con detalle cada curva y línea que formaba toda la extensión de su persona.

En un momento ambos estaban parcialmente sumergidos en la tibia y deliciosa agua. Rei, quien estaba de frente a Kai que estaba en el otro extremo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza descasaba en el filo de la tina.

El bicolor se sentía feliz por ver a su adoración disfrutar su compañía; pero mas disfrutaba el mirarlo tan relajado y tranquilo. De nuevo, y como si no fuera suficiente, se perdía en su fino rostro.

Lentamente sus párpados se abren. Notó que Kai lo observaba y le gustaba la manera en que lo hacía. Sujetó la mano de Kai, que estaba recargada en la orilla, y con movimientos circulares acariciaba el dorso de estas. Se incorporó un poco. Sin perder contacto visual ni físico, se siente en su regazo. Besa sus labios sin mucha profundidad, después su rostro, siguiendo su cuello y hombros. Sus manos no se quedan atrás, viajando por su espalda, brazos y pecho. Todo esto, por supuesto, recíprocamente correspondido.

Con extremo cuidado Rei fue penetrado. Se abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo de Kai. Al principio la invasión fue molesta, pero con el transcurso de los minutos el dolor se había aunado con placer. Comenzó a moverse lento con profundidad Kai le sujetaba sus caderas y seguía con su tarea de probar su piel. Sin demasiado arrebato ni fuertes embestidas, llegaron hasta el dichoso límite.

Después del relajante y placentero baño, se acostaron a dormir. Las cobijas era lo único que cubría parcialmente su desnudez. Bajo ellas sus pieles seguían en contacto. Sus cuerpos se estrechaban brindándose protección.

_**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

En el comedor, como de costumbre todos desayunaban calladamente. Aunque la regla de mantenerse en silencio era idea de Boris, y a Hiro le parecía algo exagerada, sabía que lo mejor era seguir todas las reglas al pie de la letra. Bueno, realmente no todas. Miró a su pelirrojo con una sonrisa picara, algunas reglas iban en contra del juego. Había momentos en los que era mejor disfrutar las dádivas de Venus.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio un gran cucharón frente a él. Había un aroma en especial. Si, el desayuno siempre era apetecible tanto para el gusto como para el olfato. Pero ese aroma no venía del gran tazón que el muchacho llevaba en sus manos, pues las especias no coincidían con ese cálido aroma que se desprendió quien sabe de donde. Intentó buscar el origen volteando a sus lados, pero poco a poco aquel aroma se desvanecía junto con el viento que entraba de las dos ventanas que estaban abiertas. En un momento mas el olfato distinguió ese aroma, lo siguió y se encontró con Rei, quien ya había dado la vuelta a la mesa y ahora se encontraba de su lado izquierdo. Lo particular no era el aroma, pues lo conocía muy bien, sino quien lo llevaba.

Después del desayuno fue a la oficina para arreglar algunos que otros asuntos que Boris acostumbraba hacer todas las mañanas. Todo lo hacía con sumo orden y esfuerzo. No lo podía llamar específicamente trabajo, pues era algo que realmente disfrutaba. Su vocación era fuerte y afortunadamente podía llevarla a cabo.

Entró Rei con el té que le había pedido. De nuevo ese aroma que se mezclaba un poco con el de manzanilla de la bebida. Se puso de pie y fue una gran ventana abierta. Las cortinas se mecían junto con el viento. Se recargó en el marco y miraba a Rei en su labor. No lo había hecho antes con detenimiento o era que jamás había visto ese brillo especial en su mirada. Por primera vez en su estadía presenció una sonrisa sin aparente motivo en sus labios. Tal vez lo había confundido con otro gesto, pero no, varias expresiones de alegría y alborozo existían ahora. Se acercó con curiosidad. Rei se quedó perplejo por la cercanía de Hiro.

-solo quiero olerte –olfateó su cabello. Pero no se limitaba a solo eso, también era su piel la que desprendía esa fragancia - ¿qué a caso te bañaste en canela?

Rei se sonrojó por el comentario. Literalmente lo había hecho. Por supuesto que no iba andar por ahí cantando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Le sonrió con timidez y dicho sea de paso, un calor recorrió su cuerpo al recapitular todas esas escenas ocurridas apenas unas horas. No contestó nada y salió de la oficina. Hiro no entendió su comportamiento, pero estaba tranquilo al saber que no era congojo ni sufrimiento como antes.

La siguiente actividad lo llevaba al aula con los muchachos. Como siempre los veía pasar parado debajo del marco de la puerta. Entró Yuriy y no pudo evitar sentir un vacío por la aparente frialdad de su trato, aunque supiera que ese era el acuerdo que tenían sobre su relación fuera del sus cómplices habitaciones. Después pasó Kai, distinguiendo algo que ya había notado en otra persona.

-¿canela? – se preguntó con extrañeza –

-¿qué? – cuestionó Kai con la duda si era a él a quien le hablaba –

-nada. Pensaba en voz alta

Dijo con una sonrisa curiosa. Su mente comenzó a trabajar y su mente alzo el vuelo para relacionar el olor en las mismas personas.

_-solo quiero olerte – le dijo y olfateó su cabello. Pero no se limitaba a solo eso, también era su piel la que desprendía esa fragancia - ¿qué a caso te bañaste en canela?_

_Rei se sonrojó por el comentario._

Abrió sus ojos por la conclusión que idealizó. Si era cierta esa sospecha, aquellos dos habían gozado de una hermosa velada.

_**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

-Pues yo tengo planes para que la educación sea de mejor calidad en todos los sectores de la sociedad. Lo importante es tener escuela para todos los jóvenes que quieran aprender, no importa su posición económica. El objetivo es tener más gente preparada para gobernar este país, todo por la equidad y la justicia. Resulta beneficioso para todos, solo que debemos ayudar para estableces escuelas gratuitas.

Era la exhortación del señor Dickenson. Tal como lo decía su apariencia, era una persona que se preocupara por el bienestar de cualquier persona en cuestiones educativas. Por supuesto que a los demás presentes no les agradaba tener que ayudar económicamente por las personas de bajos recursos. Claro, siempre poniendo el pretexto de que los jóvenes de la alta sociedad eran los más adecuados para llevar las riendas de un gran gobierno casi por voluntad divina, en vez de un ignorante e inepto proletariado.

-Bueno señores – dijo Dickenson cuando la junta se dio por terminada – yo me retiro a mi habitación. Creo que esta noche no podré quedarme con ustedes a charlar, me siento un poco cansado. Y ustedes saben, mi presión arterial no ha estado muy bien.

Y con una enorme sonrisa y cordialidad se retiró a su habitación. Algunos directores presentes, sino es que de todos, agradecieron que Dickenson se retirara por fin. Si no era porque era una de las personas más influyentes, o lo que se traducía como una excelente palanca para realizar grandes negocios, seguramente no sería admitido en esas reuniones. Pero siempre era lo mismo, sus propuestas eran ayudar a los necesitados y construir escuelas gratuitas; por supuesto que para los demás eran ideas descabelladas que atentaban contra su ambición y natural arribismo.

La mayoría de los presentes tenían un importante puesto en el gobierno. El único que no era burócrata en el lugar era Boris. Lo que resultaba poco ventajoso, ya que había baches en el camino, llámense Dickenson, lo que de alguna manera les impedía dar gusto a su insaciable apetito de poder.

-Ese Dickenson – Habló el señor Steele – no comprendo como piensa en el pueblo en este tiempo de guerra. Muy bien sabe que es cuestión de dar un mal paso para que alguien lo destituya de su cargo.

-Yo creo que no aprovecha el poder que tiene. Yo lo sé, tiene dinero para alimentar a diez generaciones familiares o más. Pero como dices Thomas, estamos cruzando por tiempos difíciles, y aunque nuestra fortuna es abundante y se podría decir segura, prevenir no estaría de más – opinó Robert Brandon –

-debería ser mas inteligente – comenzó Schelling – o que alguien con mas cabeza ocupara su cargo…

-pues no sería mala idea – aludió Louis pensativo y con una sonrisa –

-¿a que te refieres? – cuestionó Brandon –

-a lo mismo que escuchaste. Sería bueno y provechoso que alguien mas ocupara su lugar. Y en mi opinión Boris lo haría muy bien

-¿yo? – Dijo desconcertado, pero la idea no le era tan indiferente –

No hubo comentarios por lo siguientes minutos. Todos pensaban en esa posibilidad. Se conocían desde hace muchos años y la confianza existía. En la forma de pensar y de actuar eran bastante parecidos, claro excepto Dickenson. Aunque su avaricia y ambición los disfrazaban con la idea de que los muchachos de alta sociedad eran lo mas adecuados para ocupar el trono del poder.

Boris pensaba y veía que la oportunidad de ser burócrata le llamaba y seducía con su dulce e hipnotizante voz. Curiosamente, aunque siempre había sido un hombre codicioso, esa posibilidad que tenía el sinónimo de poder, despertaba aun más su avidez. Su instinto comenzó a responder y pensar en cómo llegaría hasta ahí.

_**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

Odió tener que abrir lo ojos y encontrarse con la realidad. Se sentía tan bien cuando estaba entre esos poderosos brazos, que no solo lo abrazaban, sino lo cuidaban de todos los fantasmas que lo perturbaban. Miró al reloj, la noche pasó tan rápido y cuando menos lo pensó ya era tiempo de volver a su trabajo. Con sumo cuidado retiró de su cuerpo desnudo las cobijas y los brazos que lo rodeaban. Su ropa estaba a un lado del gran espejo.

Pero su intento de no despertar a Kai se quedó solo en intensión. Prendió la lámpara que estaba a su lado. Con pesadez se sentó y frotó sus ojos.

-¿tan rápido tienes que irte? – preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta –

-si

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Pero Kai quería no quería creer que su amado tenía que irse. No quería resignarse a que tendrían que esperar otro día más para hacer el amor, no solo carnal, también espiritualmente.

Se acercó a su pelinegro y lo abrazó rodeando su estrecha cintura. Repartía besos en su cuello y acariciaba su abdomen. Rei miraba al espejo todo lo que su ruso le hacía, provocándole un plácido calor en todo su cuerpo, pero concentrándose especialmente en una zona. Kai echó un vistazo a su reflejo, observando complacido el sonrojo de su amante y una nueva erección. No solo pegaba sus manos, también su cuerpo se fue pegando mas y mas, rozando y aprisionando su piel con la de Rei. Tal vez quedarse ahí veinte minutos mas no le quitarían mucho tiempo en la cocina.

_**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

Había un salón en el colegio donde había varias mesas, cada una con dos sillas o tres, que estaban distribuidas en cada una de las grandes ventanas. Los directores, aunque estaban juntos, platicaban en pares y de temas varios. Boris y Dickenson, conversaban en la mesa de la esquina.

-realmente que tu sobrino Hiro me sorprende. Es admirable que alguien de su edad tenga todas esas cualidades. Seguro ha de ser de una gran familia.

-por supuesto, Dickenson. Su madre, mi querida hermana que en paz descanse, le dio una excelente educación.

-sin duda. Espero encontrar un muchacho así para mi hija.

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas para Boris. Su mente maquiavélica comenzó a fabricar ideas y planes. Como la máquina del ferrocarril, sin detenerse, cada vez siendo alimentado por más carbón para trabajar a todo lo que da, a su máxima potencia. Así trabajaba su cabeza. Y en solo unos instantes creo posibilidades y una idea que sería el seguro de una mejor vida para sus finanzas.

-pero…tal vez ya lo has encontrado.

Sorbió su té con una sonrisita cínica. Su silencio fue largo. Dickenson procesaba las palabras en su cabeza.

_**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

-siento tener que retirarme. Pero no puedo dejar los problemas del colegio- dijo Dickenson en la puerta despidiéndose de los demás directores.

-no te preocupes. Nosotros sabemos que en este trabajo surgen los inconvenientes en cualquier momento - Dijo Brandon con una hipócrita sonrisa –

-Bueno caballeros, me retiro. No quiero demorar en el camino.

Boris se acercó discretamente y antes de que subiera al transporte que lo llevaría de regreso, lo despidió con un cordial abrazo, aprovechando para recordarle la propuesta que le había hecho:

-Piénsalo amigo Dickenson

No dijo nada. Solo una afirmativa. Eso le daba una esperanza a Boris. Sabía que no podía rechazarla, pues sabía que el viejo, por su familia, no rechazaba las buenas oportunidades. Esta no era la excepción.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron, y el último día de su estancia, Boris procuró hablar con el señor Schelling en privado para ponerle al tanto de lo que tramaba. Por lo comentarios de la vez pasada sobre que ocupara el puesto de Dickenson, sabía que contaba con su apoyo. Y tal como lo había pensado, al contarle toda la trama no solo sus ojos brillaban, sino también los del anfitrión. Aunque sabía que precisamente lo que el alegraba no era que ocuparía un puesto mas alto, que fuera solo alegrarse por su amigo, no, el semblante de Charles cambió porque sabía que eso beneficiaba hasta en sus propios intereses, solo que ponía un antifaz de amistad. Pero no le importó, ambos estaban en la misma situación y con que lo ayudara a seguir con su plan era suficiente y se daba por bien servido.

-Solo espero que Dickenson acepte, Boris.

-yo se que lo hará. El antes me había mostrado interés en ese asunto. Yo solo le di una buena opción.

-entonces esperemos que así sea. Así con más facilidad podrás destituirlo. Realmente que se necesitan más personas como tú. Estamos en tiempos de guerra, cualquier tropezón, y por supuesto el mirar siempre para el pueblo terminará por derrocar el gobierno. Debemos de mantenernos firmes, cuidar lo que tenemos, sino alguien puede quitarnos de nuestro lugar. Sino pregúntale a Dickenson.

Terminó diciendo con un déjo sarcástico y burlesco. Siguieron tomando su té tranquilamente, hablando de lo mismo, planeando con mucho cuidado cada movimiento que harían.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&**

Cumplí por ahora y lo seguiré haciendo. Muchas gracias por los reviews y también por aquellas personas que lo leyeron y no dejaron comentario (aunque me gustaría que lo hicieran T.T esto me anima para seguir adelante)

Seguramente, y si no se atraviesa por ahí otra idea o one shot, lo siguiente que subiré es la actualización de "The Key", aunque la verdad no he comenzado con el segundo capítulo, aunque de eso no se preocupen, la idea esta clara y curiosamente en ese fic las palabras salen más naturalmente, (espero no se atraviese otro percanse).

No se les hizo este capítulo más cursi todavía? bueno...ni modo, yo se que le gusta (y el lemmon también XD). Aunque no se olviden que detrás de todo esto hay un perfil psicológico que trato de darle y otras cosas por ahí que no tienen nada que ver con el romanticismo. Bueno, parece que me estoy disculpando por escribir cursilerías...ni modo...no sólo de odio y tristeza vive el hombre...

Reviews anteriores!:

**Hikaru no Yami. **Preciosa hija! me alegra que te haya gustado. Y si...el romance ya no es sólo mi género favorito, aunque no deja de fascinarme, lo interesante es como se desenvuelve un trama en todo esto. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y de nuevo FELICIDADES POR "THE OPEN DOOR" (al que no lo ha leído ¡hágalo! que espera?) acabo de leer el tercer chap y esta de lujo.

Espero que este sea de tu agrado. TE QUIERO PRECIOSA

**Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-. **Gracias por compartir aún en tus tiempos de agotamiento leyendo esta humilde historia colmada de cursilerías trilladas y nada originales T.T (ya verás lo que se viene XD...eso si no te lo vas a esperar . ). Por cierto...a lo que se tu mami ya esta bien ¿verdad? dime que si!!!!! . 

Ehm...sabe si será el enamoramiento el que causa estas barbaridades...aunque imagino hablarle así a mi novio y ¡huac! que meloso resultaría. Me gustaría creer en este amor desmedido y completamente desprendido que tienen estos personajes, pero lo escribo precisamente porque sería algo que me gustaría que existiera, T.T pero no es así...no creo en el amor infinito.

Y mira...a Yuriy, a diferencia mía, ya le gustó esto del enamoramiento. y Kai y Rei...pues haber que pasa. y sigue el misterio llamado Vixit...(muajajajaja) seguiré siendo mala XD. Cuidate y nos estamos leyendo. Te quiero!

**Cagalli marian tao hiwatari. **¡Oh, me halagan enormemente tus comentarios! no se si escribo mejor, pero el intento se hace.

Si lo sé...yo también hubiera deseado que una de las bombas nucleares de esa época le hubiera dado exactamente a Boris (aunque no se si lo hubiera acabado...con eso de que las cucarachas soportan la energía atómica XD, entonces le damos un chanclazo y listo XD). Esta bien que seas pervertida . deja fluir ese calor! sólo se vive una vez preciosa ¡disfruta! (yo se que lo haces :P). Cuidate y muchos besos. PD Aún espero mi helado que me trajiste de Italia . 

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA A TODOS (**dejen reviews)**

**BESOS DONDE TE LOS QUIERAN ACOMODAR**


	10. Lo Inesperado

**Hola! **La verdad es que dudaba en subir este capítulo el día de hoy, pero recapacité y me di cuenta de que una vez que entre a clases (por fin después de tres meses ¬¬), me sería más complicado. Así que aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo que espero que lo disfruten. Dios...ya no veo el final de este fic...apenas llevo escrito el comienzo del capítulo 11, y todavía falta. Pero ok...ya llevamos más de la mitad, ya vamos progresando.

**Disclaimer.** beyblade no me pertenece...y ya se saben lo demás.

**Género. **Romance/drama

**Advertencia. **yaoi/ lemmon. Universo alterno.

**Parejas. **Kai/Rei y Yuriy/ Hiro

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**LO INESPERADO**

**CAPITULO 10**

**Para que nada nos separe que nada nos una**

**Pablo Neruda.**

Recibía ardientes y arrebatadores besos en su pecho y cuello. Si hubiera querido concentrarse en otra cosa no lo hubiese logrado, pues lo que sentía en el momento le robaba todos sus pensamientos absurdos y le hacía perder el sentido del tiempo y el transcurso de la realidad. Pero lo que mas le llenaba de dicha era que no era un sueño, sino una extensión extraña y poco común de su hastiada vida fuera de esa habitación.

Rei aún no era despojado completamente de sus prendas. Sus pantalones seguían en el mismo sitio. Sus piernas rodeaban el tórax de Kai y sus manos jugaban con vehemencia en su blanca espalda. Aún le parecía increíble que su cuerpo no dejara de descubrir diferentes tipos de sensaciones. Era la primera ocasión que sabía que se podía jugar y vivir al mismo tiempo en diferentes roles sin quedarse estancado en la uniformidad de deseos e ilusiones frustrados.

También había aprendido que no solo era placentero y conveniente tomar su papel como víctima, sino ser victimario le producía la sensación de pertenencia, de poseer el otro cuerpo. Por lo que utilizaría su boca como arma y marcaría territorio en el cuello de Kai. ¡Ese sabor! Ese algo que no le saciaba el hambre de seguir probando esa exquisitez. Se convirtió como un vicio que se acrecentaba cada vez que sus papilas gustativas recibían esa señal de deleite. Como si su razón no terminara de comprender que era lo que lo constituía, y verificara una y otra vez si era verdaderamente real.

Y de repente, como un chispazo o iluminación, recordó que esa noche regresaría un objeto que no le pertenecía. Sus caricias se detuvieron súbitamente, desconcertando al ojicarmín.

-¿qué pasa¿Algo esta mal?

-no – se quedó pensativo. Kai no comprendía y frunció el ceño – no. Todo esta perfecto – aclaró

-entonces ¿Qué pasa? – Siguió ahora con sosegados besos en su rostro – iba a entregarte algo –

Esculcó en las bolsas del pantalón. Dejaron toda actividad con sus manos y bocas. Kai esperó, hasta que ante sus ojos apareció algo dorado que hace mucho no encontraba.

-¿el relicario? – lo tomó –

-si, espero que no te moleste que lo haya tomado. Cuando lo tomé estaba roto, y me pareció hermoso como para que se quedara en esas condiciones.

Kai miró el objeto desconcertado. Aunque lo conocía muy bien le pareció que era la primera vez que lo tenía en las manos. Fue una sensación extraña. Su mente comenzó a evocar momentos de años atrás y de apenas unos meses. Cuando lo abrió observó el rostro de sus padres. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía, solo tenía de ellos imágenes borrosas donde en ocasiones olvidada el color de sus ojos.

Pero ahora era diferente. Seguramente semanas atrás si hubiera tenido de nuevo posesión del relicario lo hubiera destrozado hasta que solo polvo de oro hubiera quedado de él, y las fotos que contenía no hubieran sido más que cenizas. Mas ahora era diferente, no lloraba de frustración, sino que lo había invadido una gran melancolía. Su cuerpo se puso frío y sintió un vacío en su estómago.

-¿qué pasa Kai? – Preguntó Rei preocupado - ¿estuvo mal que te lo devolviera?

-no mi amor. Gracias. Espero que arreglarlo no te haya costado mucho – intentó fingir tranquilidad –

-para nada. Solo hice un trueque con las cosas de la despensa de la escuela con el señor Peterson y listo. Pero me preocupa tu reacción Kai.

-no lo hagas. No tienes porque. Solo que ver las fotos de mis padres me ha removido muchos sentimientos – no podía contenerse. Comenzó a lagrimear. Rei lo abrazó, su rostro quedó pegado a su pecho. –

**POV Kai**

Las memorias que tengo de mi niñez son las más hermosas que una persona puede tener. Tuve estabilidad y sobre todo, jamás sentí soledad. Afortunadamente crecí en la inocencia de cualquier niño: creyendo en todo y sin saber nada de la realidad. Hay momentos en los que deseo regresar a esos tiempos, el mundo tenía otro color. Era una visión muy limpia e impoluta de las cosas y las personas que me rodeaban, porque después creces y es doloroso descubrir que nada es como imaginabas. Es como una traición, un cambio injusto de inocencia por corrupción.

De todo esto me di cuenta cuando mi madre enfermó. Yo tenía 12 años. Algunas personas que se decían amigas de la familia mostraron su verdadero rostro escondido detrás de un antifaz de moral. Fue un tiempo de crisis económica y para colmo mi madre se debilitó. La enfermedad la consumió en cuestión de semanas y no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer.

Si la muerte en sí es algo difícil y que me costó mucho aceptar. Y más me dolió que en su funeral ni siquiera su familia se acercó para darle la última despedida. Eso no fue justo para ella, pues era una gran persona. Jamás supe las verdaderas razones del porque hicieron eso con mi madre, preferí quedarme en ignorar, pues se que eso hubiera sido un golpe duro. Solo con ver el estado de mi padre era suficiente para darme cuenta de que realmente mi familia materna la habían traicionado y dejado sola de una manera cruel en el momento de su agonía y deceso.

Por supuesto que también observar a mi padre en ese ánimo era una pesada carga para mí. En una ocasión cuando me encontró llorando en mi habitación el se encerró en la suya todo el día aún mas deprimido de lo que ya estaba. Por eso opté por esconder un poco de mis verdaderos sentimientos, pues no quería que sufriera ahora por mí. Desde ese momento nada fue lo mismo. La relación que llevaba con mi padre seguía estrecha, pero el peso de guardarme todos mis fantasmas solo para mí sin que las demás personas se enteraran llegaba a asfixiarme. Después la costumbre de llevar mi vida así formó una gran barreara que me era imposible cruzar. La única persona con la que si me abría un poco mas era con Yuriy, pero con la muerte de sus padres dejé de tener su compañía pues se mudó aquí en Nueva York con su tío.

Eso fue el colmo de mi aislamiento. Por supuesto que jamás dejé de tener confianza en mi padre y fue un gran apoyo para mí. Pero jamás mostré algo de mis preocupaciones o de mi tristeza. Así viví hasta cuando llegué aquí.

Yo creí que después de la muerte de mi padre…incluso su sola partida, terminarían por mandar al paredón lo que me quedaba de paciencia y agrado de esta vida. En momentos pensé que me desvanecería del rencor y tristeza. Jamás había sentido la vida en su forma más cruda y brutal. Es por eso que quería morir…para no sentirme tan vivo de esa manera, no fue precisamente que ya estuviera muerto.

Pero debo confesarte algo Rei. Se que de alguna manera sonará trillado y poco original, tal vez pienses que es lo que todo mundo se dice…pero es cierto. Jamás un "te amo" será absurdo para aquél que lo siente de verdad. Y desde que noté en tus ojos que te importaba aquella vez que me enteré del deceso de mi padre y sentí tus brazos rodeándome, como protegiéndome de la sardónica broma de la muerte, algo se encendió en mi alma…como una luz lejana pero intensa, como la que anuncia que otra vida ha llegado…

**Final POV Kai**

Rei se quedó sin habla, procesaba cada palabra que había mencionado. No hizo otra cosa mas que estrecharlo con mas fuerza contra su pecho, devolviendo ese algo de dicha y agradecimiento que le había mostrado en tan sinceras palabras.

-¿sabes? – Se separó y se quitó el relicario – quiero que te lo quedes tu – se lo colocó con dulzura, besando al final su cuello – hace juego con tus ojos también dorados. Esto es para que compruebes que no existe en mí el mínimo interés en engañarte ni de pensamiento, palabra, ni acto.

Las siguientes horas que pasaron solo hablaba el cuerpo en representación de su voz. Kai dormía tranquilamente con Rei entre sus brazos, pero él seguía con sus orbes bien abiertos…mirando alternadamente el cielo a través de la ventana y los ojos de su acompañante, que venía siendo lo mismo, de una manera metafórica.

Por supuesto que no dudaba de la fidelidad del bicolor. Claro que sentía celos, cualquier buen amante los tiene cuando idolatra a su amor, pero no salían de los parámetros de equilibrio. Lo que en ocasiones si se disparaba hasta atravesar el límite era el temor de lo que pasaría después. Había vivido como nunca en los días transcurridos, incluso llegó a creer haber conquistado una utopía; pero el tiempo les estaba dando alcance mas rápido de lo que imaginó. De nuevo la persona que lo encadenaba a sus penas llegaría y todo seguiría como la rutina que había llevado hace años. ¿Cómo sabría ahora el infierno cuando había conocido el paraíso? Pero quería mantener la esperanza en Kai. Ahora que le había sido posible amar y ser correspondido, comprendía que no quedaba otra manera de superarse más que con constancia y paciencia, defendiendo la bendición que había recibido sin importar el precio.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas volverían a ser iguales. Desde que abrió sus ojos el sudor frío del miedo mojaba sus manos y su frente. Aunque trataba de disimular como siempre lo había hecho, en ese momento ideas terribles le venían a la cabeza.

Miraba el reloj siempre que podía, hasta la buscaba y rogaba por que faltaran horas para que su verdugo regresara.

Al parecer Kai lo había notado, pues cuando pasó junto a él discretamente le susurró que se tranquilizara. Él sabía que lo que pedía era casi imposible, pues hasta él, aunque con más disimulo, odiaba que las cosas pudieran ser iguales que hace una semana.

Por fin se escuchó su venida. Rei recibió a Boris con un gran vaso de agua fresca y un trapo para el sudor. Recogió sus maletas y se fue a descargar el equipaje a su habitación, sintiendo escalofríos cada vez que escuchaba el mínimo sonido, temiendo que fuera él quien lo asechara de nuevo. Pero había pasado tiempo, casi toda la ropa y cosas del viaje estaban en su lugar y Boris no llegaba.

Escuchó ruidos en la puerta. Sus pasos desesperados y rápidos le confirmaron que definitivamente era él. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, sostuvo inconscientemente la prenda que tenía en las manos con tal fuerza que la arrugó, esperando unas frías y lujuriosas invadir su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Cuando menos se lo esperaba Boris ya estaba sentado en su escritorio muy concentrado haciendo una carta. Su cuerpo se relajó totalmente, dio un respiro hondo y siguió su tarea totalmente despreocupado, por el momento.

Dos días después llegó la correspondencia de siempre junto con el diario. Le llevó a su escritorio en una fina charola en una mano y con otra con el té acostumbrado de las mañanas. Lo miró fijamente cuando se presentó ante su escritorio. Desde que había llegado se había distanciado mentalmente de él, y por supuesto que no le reclamaría, pero ese comportamiento solo significaba que por fin se había olvidado de él o que un asunto con extrema importancia ocupada sus pensamientos de día y de noche. Transcurridos esos días su mirada parecía perdida y pensativa, actitud seria y calculadora. Miraba el asunto de cada carta, dándoles poca importancia a los recibos que anunciaban un nuevo pago financiero y apurándose con cierto interés en leer una nueva; sus ojos brillaron de repente y sin esperar la abrió con una pequeña y elegante navaja que sacó del cajón. Mientras mas leía su sonrisa se ampliaba más y más, casi hasta llegar a sus orejas.

-Rei – le habló con un tono, si no mal oía, de entusiasmo – llama a Hiro inmediatamente, no importa que esté en clase.

¿Cuánto tiempo estaría así? le asustó más el hecho de que le diese miedo lo que estaba pasado con él. Se reprochó. Sólo cuestionaba y no aprovechaba la situación. Entró al salón a llamarle a Hiro y antes de salir discretamente miró a Kai y le guiñó el ojo. Lo dejó bastante sorprendido, tanto que no pudo responderle cuando por lo regular era quien comenzaba ese tipo de juegos. Para nada le molestaba, si bien le extrañó, pero al reaccionar y comprender ese pequeño pero coqueto gesto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Pero ¿por qué estaría tan feliz? Desde que Boris había llegado no había mostrado más que inseguridad¿sería que había dejado de acercársele?

Llegó Hiro inmediatamente y Rei se retiró. Se sentó frente a su tío esperando que hablara. Impactado con la gran muestra de cordialidad de Boris al servirle el mismo el té le hizo reaccionar primero.

-¿qué quieres tío Boris? – frunció el seño –

-¡Oh Hiro! No me mires así. ¿No puedo servirte el te el día de hoy?

- ¿a caso recibiste alguna buena noticia? – tomó su barbilla -

-No, ninguna en especial. – Se puso de pie a mirar por la ventana – tu sabes que días como estos, soleados y frescos, es natural amanecer de buen humor. Además – le miró – debo confesarte que la reunión con mis colegas me ha alegrado mucho, no sólo por el aprecio que no tenemos, también por las propuestas educativas que expusimos. Especialmente con Dickenson, el de verdad que si tiene ideas fantásticas. Me gustaría demasiado que lo conocieras, se que concordarían en muchas cosas.

-Sería bueno – afirmó convencido –

-Por supuesto. Y mas para ti que apenas comienzas. Es bueno que conozcas variadas formas de pensar. Entonces ¿qué dices?

-Claro…en cualquier momento que él este disponible, por supuesto

-Perfecto. Mandaré una carta para avisarle. – Se sentó – La verdad es que ya le había comentado acerca de ti, a él también le entusiasmó la idea de conocerte, sobre todo de que conocieras a su esposa y a su hermosa hija – recargó sus codos en el escritorio y puso su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas con una sonrisa interesada en su rostro.

Kai salió del aula aprovechando la ausencia del profesor. Sabía mas o menos donde encontrar a su querido Rei. Lo vio salir de la oficina de Boris para ir al cuarto de aseo. Estaba de espalda, lo acecharía por detrás, pagaría por la provocación de hace unos momentos. Llegó con cautela, cuidando con no golpear tanto sus zapatos en el suelo, como si no quisiera lastimarlo. Se introdujo al pequeño cuartillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Kai!

Gritó cuando viró y lo vio. Este se acercó y tapó su boca para atacar sin permiso su cuello. Devorándolo, como si nunca hubiera probado de la exquisita piel del pelinegro.

-¿Sabías que cualquier gesto que me dedicas me seduce? – le dijo galantemente al oído –

-Kai…no te comprendo

-Claro que lo haces. Sabes como provocarme, conoces perfectamente esos puntos que me hacen estremecer. Con tan solo el roce de tu mirada, el choque de tu aliento en mis cabellos, el sonido de tus suspiros cuando te hago el amor…todo tan espontáneo, tan natural en ti…me fascina…es lo que mas adoro

Las mejillas de Rei se tornaron rosadas, el brillo de sus ojos se volvió más intenso, el éxtasis que le provocaban las palabras hicieron efecto en todo su cuerpo erizando su piel, aumentando los latidos del corazón. No era la primera vez, pero cada ocasión era única, una experiencia nueva, como si no acabaran de conocerse el uno al otro. Cada día algo nuevo, fascinante, tan hermoso que en momento parecía irreal.

Kai deslizó sus manos dentro de su ropa, cautelosamente para no herir esa hermosa piel ni con la yema de sus dedos. Hincado justo enfrente de su entrepierna pasó su rostro por ella, sus mejillas, su nariz, su boca…ligeramente, apenas rozando, fricción sutil que arrancó gemidos en el otro.

+_**INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

-No se cuando será el viaje, pero sé que volveremos pronto, de eso no te preocupes – Le dijo Hiro a Yuriy avisándole de la próxima salida que vendría –

-No me preocupa el viaje – miraba fijamente el techo seriamente, sin mirar a su amante, sólo escuchándolo –

-¿entonces que es? no logro adivinar que otro motivo puede dejarte intranquilo. Para nada es muy lejano el lugar donde vive el señor Dickenson, además los caminos son seguros. – no vio cambio en su semblante, no captaba que era lo que le perturbaba - ¿qué te pasa? Por favor dime que es lo que te pone así.

-Es tonto – lo esquivó dándole la espalda –

-¿por qué debería serlo? – Lo abrazó por la cintura – si te preocupa debe ser algo importante. Por favor, no quiero irme quedándome con la duda

-¿por qué Boris debía de recalcar tanto a la dulce y bella hija de ese tal Dickenson? – ironizó la pregunta –

-¿Por esa pequeñez te incomodas tanto? – Rió un poco –

-te dije que era tonto

-Tampoco dije eso. Mira Yuriy – le hizo mirarle – yo voy por asuntos meramente profesionales; aunque claro socializaré un poco y trataré de ganarme la confianza y amistad de la familia, pero es algo común. Tal vez ella puede ser bella, con grandes talentos y dones, una verdadera dama, y si…debo admitir que eso no pasa inadvertido para ninguna persona, pero ¿no confías en la intensidad de mi amor hacia ti? – Lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo - Mi Yuriy…teniéndote así en mí no hay necesidad de correr con otra persona. Eres más de lo que esperaba en alguien. Adoro quien eres, tú de ti mismo. La sola extensión de tu nombre me basta para apaciguar mi soledad.

Aunque la idea de dudar de las palabras de Hiro era egoísta tal vez, su mente no dejaba esa dualidad del creer o no creer. Se culpaba a sí mismo por la desconfianza que surgió en ese momento en sus vanas divagaciones típicas de un amante celoso, pero no podía evitarlo; el amor estaba casi obligatoriamente ligado a los celos, que si bien no eran enfermizos, molestos resultaban bastante. Pero ¿qué podría hacer para calmar esas fluctuaciones? En todo su corto camino recorrido se había tropezado varias veces con la misma piedra, confiando siempre ciegamente en las circunstancias y las personas, hasta en momentos su Dios parecía tener algún rencor en su contra, pues pocas veces las cosas resultaban como esperaba o deseaba. Entonces ¿en verdad que tan culpable era de sus momentos de inseguridad?

-Entonces esperaré con ansias tu regreso – suspiró – odio las despedidas

-Mi amor…pero sólo serán unos días. Además ya casi estoy de regreso.

Le abrazó protectoramente atrayéndole aún más a su pecho, dejando que su aliento descansara en la curva del cuello contrario, cerrando sus ojos evocando la imagen de su pelirrojo para llevarla como recuerdo los días que estuviera fuera.

_**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

Acariciaba su larga y sedosa cabellera lentamente, disfrutando el roce de cada hebra entre sus dedos. Debajo de todos esos hilos negros se escondía la más bella espalda que pudo haber conocido, a pesar de las marcas que sobresalían.

-Rei – preguntó Kai a su chico desnudo - ¿siempre fue así?

-¿a qué te refieres? – levantó su rostro, que mantenía escondido entre sus brazos –

-¿Siempre fue así tu vida?

**POV. Rei**

Viví en China hasta mis siete años, cuando en mi aldea fue imposible vivir sólo de la siembra. Y como cualquier persona mis padres sólo pensaban en América como única salida a la difícil situación. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando llegamos, todo me pareció tan monstruosamente inmenso, tanta gente me abrumó al principio. A la fuerza tuve que acostumbrarme de estar en una hermosa aldea junto con la naturaleza a llegar a una ciudad tan industrializada. Nos acomodamos los tres en un cuarto pequeño, de alguna manera aprendimos el idioma y pronto trabajamos los tres.

Pero después de unos meses un invierno crudo azotó la ciudad. A consecuencia de esto, mis padres enfermaron gravemente, por lo que se vieron imposibilitados de seguir trabajando, circunstancia que me obligó a llevar las riendas solo. Trabajé horas extras, intentando ahorrar el dinero para conseguir medicamento. Pero también debíamos pagar la renta del cuarto y por supuesto el alimento.

Apenas si conseguí algo de dinero pidiéndole a mi patrón un adelanto, pero fue a destiempo: la enfermedad se agudizó hasta llegar a la agonía. Mi paciencia también se había quedado moribunda, pues era consciente de que de mí dependían mis padres y yo simplemente había gastado hasta la última gota de sudor sin llegar a alguna buena parte.

Antes de morir me rogaron que no me culpara por las circunstancias, y que todo mi esfuerzo sería eternamente agradecido. Ellos también me pidieron perdón, ya que me quedaría solo, por lo que me quedó al menos prometer que lograría sobrevivir.

'Solo'. Después de su muerte esa palabra golpeó mi cabeza como un martillo. ¿Qué haría o que sería de mì? No tenía ni un centavo, mi patrón me despidió de la panadería por faltar dos semanas, y aunque me excusé, disculpé y hasta me arrodillé para que tuviera un poco de benevolencia, nada lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

Ahí comenzó mi verdadera lucha por sobrevivir a la miseria. Deambulé por todos los establecimientos y casas pidiendo por lo menos un sencillo trabajo que me dejara vivir al día, pero en casi todas las opciones recibía un rotundo no, hasta que llegué aquí.

En ese momento creí que Boris era mi salvador. Me ofreció empleo de planta y la oportunidad de vivir aquí, para no decepcionar sus expectativas me empeñé en hacer lo mejor que podía. Aunque siempre fue déspota llegó, en varias ocasiones, a halagar mi habilidad en la cocina.

Conforme pasaban las semanas esperé un aumento de suelto, considerando la carga de los deberes que me fueron asignados. Aunque debía conformarme con tener donde dormir y comer. Pero el trato del señor Boris fue cambiando, cada vez era más despectivo y violento, hasta comenzó a mirarme de manera extraña y en ocasiones me tocaba más de lo debido. Yo no sabía que hacer, pues si me oponía no faltaban los golpes, por lo que no me quedó de otra opción más que dejarle hacer lo que quiera.

**Fin POV. Rei**

**-**Rei…esto tiene que terminar.-dijo convencido al escuchar la historia completa –

-Entonces propón una salida – mencionó melancólico y hasta molesto por el comentario. Lo hacía sonar tan fácil que hasta era patético –

-No lo sé aún…aún…

_**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

La mañana estaba parcialmente despejada, aunque el viento indicaba que no habría amenazas de lluvia para el camino. Desde el día anterior Boris dejó instrucciones a uno de los maestro de más confianza para hacerse cargo correctamente del colegio. Era bastante desconfiado, y aunque él profesor representaba una gran figura de autoridad para los muchachos y su empeño dentro del instituto fuera intachable, Boris prefería tener todo bajo su estricto control, sin perder el estilo para las diferentes situaciones que manejaba a diario.

Antes de entrar Yuriy miraba por la ventana, un tanto serio y Kai por supuesto lo notó. Si que el enamoramiento los había cambiado demasiado; si, por un lado todo pintaba de otro color y no era exageración que había encontrado una dicha enorme que saciaba mucho de su soledad, pero por otro lado comenzó a notar que la amistad que compartían ambos se alejó un poco. Aunque amara pensar en su pelinegro, no quería dejar a Yuriy en segundo plano. Por los dos tenía cariños inmensos que no cambiaría por nada, por supuesto que ambos eran diferentes, pero no menos importantes. Había olvidado un poco ese compañerismo y complicidad casi de propios hermanos, aunque pensándolo mejor, muchos hermanos en el mundo envidiarían la relación que llevaban desde niños. Y bueno…por Rei ¿cómo podría definir el amor que sentía por él? Comprendía que existían diferentes tipos de amor, que podría llamarlos de diferentes maneras, unos egoístas, otros desprendidos, secretos…pero ¿cómo podría ponerle nombre a este? Ningún adjetivo que hubiera pasado por su mente era el perfecto, aunque era algo que poco le importaba, lo valioso era sentirlo y no clasificarlo como si se tratara de una especie.

-Yuriy – le contestó con un sonido afirmativo, sin cambiar su semblante – sólo van a ser unos días

-Ya te quisiera ver en mi lugar – ironizó –

-En ese caso lo comprendo, pero…no tenemos que alejarnos tanto Yu. Apuesto que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de eso

-Por supuesto que si, pero…esto es algo nuevo, extraño… asusta

-Lo sé – se recargó en la pared – pero Yuriy, si algo te preocupa no dejes de decírmelo, me gusta sentir que alguien me comprende, yo también tengo las mismas inseguridades respecto a esto

Yuriy le sonrió. Sabía que tenía razón, ahora que lo pensaba el no expresar sus inseguridades, miedos y también alegrías lo tenían algo reprimido, con un gran peso encima. Y es que aunque Hiro representaba gran confianza, ninguna persona como Kai para comprender lo que llevaba dentro.

Hiro aún estaba en su habitación ordenando algunas cosas en su maleta. Esa mañana despertó especialmente nostálgico. Muchas ideas cruzaban su mente, unas tan bellas, otras tan tristes, unas tan desesperanzadoras y otras tan hermosas. No sabía porque no podía hablar sobre su padre, del cual aún no había ni una mínima señal; pero de alguna manera hablar de ello, porque lo había intentado, lo adentraba a una cruel realidad que aún no podía aceptar, no hasta tener una respuesta concreta del dónde se encontraba él en esos momentos. Lo mejor era mantener la cabeza fría, pues aunque se matara en buscar una esperanzadora razón de su extravío, no encontraría la respuesta.

El camino fue corto. Boris no dejaba de platicar sumamente entusiasmado sobre proyectos y sobre el señor Dickenson. Él ya sabía que cuando una idea se volvía fijación era mejor decirle que "si" y sonreírle. Pronto se le pasará, pensó Hiro con una sonrisa burlona, sin tomar mucha importancia al asunto.

Por fin llegaron. Desde que se bajaron del choche fueron cordialmente recibidos con amistosos saludos por parte de los sirvientes, quienes tenían charolas con refrescante agua y hielos. Tras las puertas y con los brazos abiertos estaba el tan mencionado Dickenson, y detrás de él su esposa y su hija, a las cuales no era necesidad de recalcar su belleza, pues sólo con verlas a simple vista eran todo un espectáculo de estética para la pupila. Cada uno de ellos dio una cálida bienvenida, y la muchacha hija de Dickenson miró con timidez a Hiro cuando este besó su pálida mano.

Primero fueron llevados a sus habitaciones, cada una de ellas adornadas exquisitamente con las alfombras mas finas, bellas porcelanas, ornamentos de cristal cortado y por supuesto una hermosa vista al fresco jardín, lleno de las más hermosas y delicadas flores, así como de árboles frondosos y de estatuas colocadas estratégicamente en varios puntos del gran terreno.

Sólo fue cuestión para que se instalaran en sus habitaciones, aunque no fueron ellos quienes acomodaron su equipaje, para bajar a tomar el acostumbrado té. Los señores anfitriones y los visitantes charlaban amenamente, nada muy importante o relevante, pero si interesante. Hiro notó que la única que se mantenía más hermética era la hija de Dickenson. Casi todo el tiempo que estaban ahí ella sólo miraba su taza, pasando el dedo en círculos por el contorno de esta, mirando las ondas que se formaban en el líquido con el movimiento; en momentos sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando levantaba la mirada a los presentes. Eran reacciones curiosas que le causaban gracia. Era una situación evidentemente incómoda para la chica, por lo que trató de brindarle un poco de confianza al comentar algo y referirse a ella, aunque su reacción era aún con más encogimiento.

-Vamos Salima…no seas tan tímida. Tú no eres así – habló su madre, la señora Anne, cuando al fin se dio cuenta del comportamiento de su hija – Aunque supongo que en estos casos es normal – se dirigió a todos acercando un poco la taza a su boca para después sorber un poco – No se preocupen, Hiro y Salima – dijo con una sonrisa – Una vez que se conozcan habrá más confianza, después de todo es vital ahora que son prometidos

Hiro no comprendió del todo lo dicho. Y aunque las palabras eran más que claras no fue capaz de darle el sentido literal el comentario. Miró a su tío como pidiendo una explicación discretamente, pero él sólo le sonrió enarcando su ceja en un gesto evasor, para después tomar un poco de té.

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¿Y bien? Qué les pareció? Muchas de ustedes ya se esperaban que pasara esto. Pero bueno, la cosa es el que van a hacer con esto ¿cómo se va a poner Yuriy cuando lo sepa?. Y bueno...Kai y Rei estan felices en este momento ¿cuánto les durará el gusto? aunque la verdad ya no quiero hacerles sufrir u.u, no se lo merecen. Pues hacer que pasa.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me han animado en demasia, de verdad. Me alegra que esta historia sea aceptada. Aquí las respuestas:

**Ginny**. Sis preciosa! con tus comentarios me doy cuenta que no soy mala para el romance y las cosas cursis chocolatadas y de vainilla XD. Y mira...tuviste razón con lo de Salima y Hiro, y bueno a ese Boris hijo de dama de burdel (que elegante suena eso XD) mejor no hay que lanzarle el piano...mira que Yuriy y Hiro se la pasan muy bien en él XD. Mucho mejor el machete oxidado, aunque déjamelo por un rato más, si quiera para terminar la historia ¿si?, aunque sé que con lo que te acabas de dar cuenta en este chap te van a dar más ganas de matarlo, resucitarlo para hacer sufrir de nuevo, matarlo otra vez y así sucesivamente. Espero que estés bien y de verdad muchísimas gracias por seguirme en cada fic y chap, no sabes lo reconfortante que es para mí. Muchos besos y cuidate. TE QUIERO!

**Galy**. Pues si...nada es facil en esta vida. Haber por cuanto tiempo sigue fregando Boris a los personajes. Pero ¿ellos qué harán para defenderse? uno se puede llevar sorpresas n.n. Muchísimas gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y sigas leyendo esta cursilería. Besos y cuidate.

**Bojik Ivanov**. ¡Pues aquí esta la actualización! y bueno...te dejé inconclusa de nuevo, pero...un poco de emoción no cae mal XD. Mira que pensé subirlo antes, pero luego me atrazo más con los capítulos, casi siempre me gusta tener un chap más escrito, de este o del otro fic. Muchísimas gracias...me alegra que te guste mi estilo, que se va puliendo poco a poco, aunque todavía me falta mucho, pero comentarios como el tuyo me dicen que voy por buen camino. Aunque también si hay algo que no te guste también infórmamelo, me gusta aprender de todo. Espero que este chap te guste n.n. Besos y cuídate.

**GabZ**. Si! a mi también me gustó lo del piano XD. Ya ves...esa es una de mis fantasías y por lo menos alguien tiene que cumplirla por mí, ya que ni mi novio ni yo tenemos un piano T.T. ¿Si verdad? de lo que temía Yuriy es de lo que va a sufrir, pero ahora queda esperar que van a hacer para desvanecer el compromiso, y si lo logran. Esta contestación es al 9x1, XD, muchísimas gracias por dejar un comentario en cada chap. No se si lo hayas notado, pero...siento que en cada uno mi estilo ha ido cambiando; fíjate que necesito que alguien me confirme eso, es muy importante para mí saber de mis mejorías (o de lo que empeoro XD), y también de lo que sigo estando 'mal', por así decirlo. Espero que este chap te guste. Besos y cuídate.

**Hikaru no yami**. Oh! mi hija siempre tan dulce con su madre! no sabes como te adoro y te quiero. Es poco lo que nos hemos contactado, pero de verdad que siento un lazo muy estrecho. De verdad no tienes idea de como me hacen sentir tus comentario, ahora me toca a mí dar millones y millones de gracias por tu apoyo y paciencia. Y esa oberción de piano por Yuriy la compartimos, siempre lo he visto como si tocara el piano (o será que es uno de mis sueños guajiros el poder tocarlo? al piano...no a Yuriy...bueno, también XD), y bueno...eso del piano con Yu y Hiro es una fantasía mia, pero ni mi novio ni yo tenemos uno XD, así que él la cumpla en mi lugar. Espero que te guste este chap, muchísimas gracias de nuevo. Te quiero mucho y te mando miles de besos.

**Cagalli Marian tao Hiwatari**. Te juro que leo una y otra vez tu review y no termina de encantarme! XD. Ese píngüino parece que se esta aprovechando de la situación...más razones para odiarlo, pero bueno...sin él la historia no sería esto. Yo no me compadezco del piano curiosamente ¡QUIERO SER EL PIANO!, aunque pensándolo mejor...quiero ser uno de los que están arriba de él. Ya sabes...ser pervertida no tiene nada de malo ¡al contrario! es muy rico n.n. Espero que te guste este chap. Muchísimas gracias por tu cortísimo review. Te quiero, Besos y cuídate.

**Katja Kitayima. **Pues no se si me he tardado mucho, y debo aceptar que ahora si fue decidia, pero cumplí ya con esta parte. Y si...fíjate que me gustan las historias donde nadie es tan bueno, ni tan malo. No siento que este sea un ejemplo puro de ello, pero tiene algo de eso, especialmente más adelante. Y siéndote sincera, no me gustaría tener un romance así...ay no...luego cualquier cosa que no este a favor es una tragedia griega. Lo escribo no se porque XD. Es bueno fantasear un rato en este tipo de historias donde el romance es de lo más puro y pasional. No digo que no exista, pero podría decir que de diferente manera, claro...no menos emocionante, cada uno tiene su manera especial. Bueno, espero que te guste este chap. Besos y cuídate. Muchas gracias por el comentario.

Y bien! por el momento me despido. No les puedo decir con seguridad si pronto actualizaré esta historia o 'The Key'. Ya estoy por entrar a la prepa de nuevo y los horarios se pusieron dificiles. Estaré más ocupada. Pero siempre me hago espacio para escribir, así que espero que no sean tan tardadas las actualizaciones. Gracias también a los que leyeron y no dejaron reviews, aunque sinceramente me gustaría que lo hicieran, me reconforto al saber que por lo menos les esta gustado.

Y ya saben, críticas buenas y no tan buenas son aceptadas completamente. Para eso DEJEN REVIEW vamos ¿que les cueta?

Besos donde te los quieran acomodar!


	11. Incertidumbre

JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sin perdón XD

Bien... después de, sinceramente, estar indispuesta, aquí está otro capítulo de esta historia (maldita sea... ya quiero terminarla). Perdón por toda la tardanza, la verdad si ya no se acuerdan de ella o si ya no quieren leerla los comprendo. Pero bueno, quiero terminar lo que comencé, y con gusto.

Ah... no tengo más palabras. Estoy media perdida por estos lares, es la verdad, y no es porque no esté, sino que no sé... estoy dejando esto de los fics para adentrarme en lo original. Pero bueno... en unos días checo actualizaciones de personas hermosas que no han dejado de actualizar y subir historias hermosas. Se cuidan mucho!

**Disclaimer.** beyblade no me pertenece...y ya se saben lo demás.

**Género. **Romance/drama

**Advertencia. **yaoi/ lemmon. Universo alterno.

**Parejas. **Kai/Rei y Yuriy/ Hiro

**&**

**CAPITULO 11**

**INCERTIDUMBRE**

_**El dolor silencioso es el más funesto**_**.**

**Jean-Baptiste Racine**

Todo el día estuvo perdido dándole vueltas al asunto. En el comedor permanecía distante y sólo pasando sus cubiertos por la comida. Pocas veces se incluyó en la conversación. Estaba como en un estado de ensimismamiento, nadando profundo en esas palabras que lo llevaron hasta ese lugar. Tan perdido estaba que cuando mencionó que se iría a su habitación a descansar porque la cabeza le dolía, descubrió al sentarse en su cama que no era tanto un pretexto, pues punzadas horribles hostigaban sus sienes.

Estuvo ahí sentado en la cama bastante tiempo, lo que haya sido parecía una eternidad, casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido despiadadamente, cayendo un peso enorme sobre sus hombros, y como si no fuera poco, sentía las muñecas y talones presos de grandes y pesadas cadenas.

Poco a poco el día iba muriendo, la habitación se tornaba más oscura y toda esa taciturnidad lo abrumó. Entre menos veía los objetos a su alrededor más se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, al igual que su rostro se empapaba. El taciturno silencio se quebrantó cuando el sonido de zapatos golpeando el piso se escuchó, el eco de su resonancia lo aturdió. Rápidamente salió de esa opresora habitación.

No pensó realmente donde dirigirse cuando ya abría la puerta donde dormía Boris, entrando desesperado, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¡¿Por qué planeas mi vida sin mi consentimiento?!– le gritó, tomando un jarrón estrellándolo con furia contra la pared –

-Prefiero pedir perdón que pedirte permiso – respondió descarado, no se inmutó, siguió desacomodándose el cuello de la camisa frente al espejo – Además, si tanto estas interesado en tu futuro profesional debes de tomar decisiones como esta. Pero como vi que ni por la frente te pasa algo así, pues lo hice yo mismo.

-¿Y aún tienes el cinismo de responderme con esa naturalidad? – lo giró bruscamente de los hombros –

-¿y qué esperabas? qué te dijera "no, cómo puedes pensar eso…no fui yo"? eso sí sería cinismo – lo soltó empujándolo, se sentó en la cama y apoyó su cabeza cabizbaja en sus manos - ¿por qué te enoja tanto? Esto es algo tan común. Si no lo hacía yo, seguramente tu padre hubiera sido.

-¡No hables de mi padre como si estuviera muerto! Tal vez de mi padre hubiera respetado esta decisión, y aún así me hubiera opuesto…pero ¿viniendo de ti? Jamás creí que fueras tan descarado.

-Hiro… cálmate ¿quieres? Creí que no te opondrías, y menos cuando viste a la señorita Salima. Y no puedes negarlo, observé como la mirabas, para nada te es indiferente.

-Pero no quiero casarme con ella

-¿es que a caso es alguien mas quien te atrae?

Subió su mirada sorprendido. Boris enarcó una ceja, levantando levemente un hombro. En su rostro parecía que había descubierto el porque de su perturbación.

-No…para nada

Pero por su las dudas…fingió como siempre lo había hecho.

-Entonces no hay porque oponer…

-Sólo un tiempo – le interrumpió, Boris lo cuestionó con la mirada – sólo espera un tiempo hasta saber algo de mi padre. Por lo menos debo estar seguro si ha perecido o no.

El pelipúrpura lo pensó un momento. Acarició si barbilla con sus dedos, pensativo.

-Está bien. En tres semanas es la fiesta para anunciar el compromiso públicamente. Si sabemos que tu padre aún sigue con vida, los pospondremos hasta saber la opinión de él o se disuelve si es que no da el consentimiento. Pero si no…temo que tendrás que hacerlo. – Hubo un lapso de silencio – Hiro…esto lo hago por que soy consciente de tus ambiciones, créeme, esto es un gran paso para tu vida profesional. Además, si aparece tu padre podremos decirle a Dickenson que esto no lo esperábamos, pero si no…el retractarnos sería nada caballeroso para él y su familia, y sería una lástima no poder crear otro instituto para personas con deseos de estudiar, pero que carecen de posibilidades ¿no sería una verdadera pena esa?

Hiro ya no contestó. Decidir algo en ese instante sería insensato en ese estado de confusión. Salió de la habitación sin mencionar ni una sola palabra más. Acostado en su cama mirando al techo le daba vueltas, una y otra vez, como una noria, a la situación y sus posibilidades. Lo más fácil sería rechazar rotundamente el trato de Boris y Dickenson, sin importar lo que pensaran, pero bien sabía las consecuencias de esto, perder la amistad de su anfitrión era muy arriesgado y hasta egoísta, y comprendía que sus intensiones no eran perversas ni fuera de lo común. Todos sus sueños de repente tuvieron sólidos cimientos con esta propuesta, tan fácil como firmar un vano papel. Pero el sacrificio, pensar en renunciar a Yuriy con algo tan simple como un 'si', pero equivalente a un mundo sobre sus hombros, era inconcebible. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de ver realizar sus dos sueños, sin sacrificar alguno.

Y valerse de su única esperanza no era muy reconfortante. Llevaba bastante tiempo intentando localizar a su padre, yendo de un lado para otro tan solo por encontrar la mínima información que le asegurara por lo menos donde se encontraba.

Mientras tanto Boris, fumando un puro sentando en una silla frente a una ventana, calculaba tranquila y seguramente sus movimientos; una gran certeza esperanzaba 

sus planes, ni siquiera dudaba el mínimo de su inteligencia y agudeza; buscaba mil y un maneras de aprovecharse de la situación, de extraer hasta la última gota de beneficio; era una de esas pruebas que la vida le daba para probarse y darse cuenta de todo lo que sería capaz de hacer.

La quietud de la noche intranquilizó a Yuriy; tal vez era por no sentir cerca de él al cuerpo de Hiro, sintiendo desprotección, como si la oscuridad de la noche se lo fuera a devorar vivo, envolverlo en sus redes y no poder escapar de ellas, permaneciendo con el miedo de ser digerido poco a poco y ser reducido a no más que partículas atómicas, sin poder verlas, sin poder sentirlas, sin ser él, sino deshecho de la vida. Todo fue contradictorio a partir de ese momento, pues el amor de pareja que le pintaban era completa felicidad, armonía grata. Entonces, si el amor era eso que da vida ¿por qué parecía que esta se le estaba evaporizando? Y no era realmente que Hiro le diera razones para temer o dudar de él, así que razones para reclamarle no habían sabiendo que él mismo era el único responsable de su estado; cualquier miedo salía de sus propias paranoias, cualquier asalto de ansiedad era creado por su propia mente. Y así de repente, por sentirse estúpido de su sentir, arrojó cada pensamiento trágico que atormentara su buen dormir al vacio de la noche, para que en vez de que él sea el devorado, fueran sus miedos los que fueran alimento de la oscuridad.

Kai y Rei durmieron de nuevo en la misma cama. El silencio en contadas ocasiones era tan reconfortante como esas noches que pasaban en vela dando y recibiendo amor. Y no es que no tuvieran nada que decir o que hubieran dicho demasiado, sino que su conversación iba más allá de las palabras; el simple roce de sus pieles, el contacto de miradas, de labios eran códigos para leer su alma. Era un nuevo lenguaje que poco a poco inventaron, comprendieron y practicaron, sin planearlo, simplemente porque las necesidades de los amantes es crear un nuevo idioma, uno que solo ellos entiendan y conozcan, que los una por atracción reciproca y no por sometimiento.

Cuando llegaron todo fue normal, pero en la intimidad entre Yuriy y Hiro, este trataba de disimular su angustia y ausencia mental. Estaba entre el gusto de volverlo a ver y el miedo de perderlo al mismo tiempo. Pero no era algo que quería que Yuriy notara, no en ese momento en que el asunto se mantenía flotando, sin saber en que lugar caer definitivamente. Y desde que emprendió el camino al colegio, estuvo pensando que hacer: no diría nada hasta que supiera realmente que pasaría, ya cuando tuviera la confirmación de su boda, lógicamente se lo haría saber, pero si la respuesta era no, lo mejor era dejar el asunto por la paz, como si nada hubiera pasado. Por supuesto que intranquilo estaba, todo el tiempo sus manos sudaban y si corazón latía rápidamente, pero su mente trabajaba con mayor coherencia, pero era consciente de que todo podía pasar, sabía cuales eran las posibilidades y hasta las más descabelladas pasaron por su mente, con tal de zafarse del compromiso. Hasta ese momento no conocía otra cosa peor que la incertidumbre.

Cierto domingo fresco y soleado, Yuriy notó cierta intranquilidad en Hiro cuando llegó al colegio. Aunque esa sensación no fue la primera vez que la había sentido en el día, pues en el desayuno Hiro frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo y su mirada se mantenía agachada, mirando su desayuno y cerrando sus ojos soltando un suspiro en repetidas ocasiones; en ese momento pensó que tal vez no se sentía del todo bien, tal vez un dolor de cabeza o alguna indigestión, pero descartó la idea en 

cuanto lo vio cruzar la puerta principal, caminando totalmente ido de la realidad. Ni siquiera sospechó nada, no tenía ni una idea de que estaba ocurriendo. Pero con la incertidumbre no se quedaría. En cuanto tuvo tiempo para conversar con Hiro al respecto le mostró sus inquietudes.

-Hiro ¿por qué estas tan nervioso? Parece que algo te perturba

No dudo en su respuesta. Entre toda la maraña de pensamientos, había tenido un poco de espacio para determinar que hacer cuando levantara alguna sospecha.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no se nada de mi padre. Realmente estoy comenzando a preocuparme. He buscado desde hace tiempo algo o alguien que me diga si esta vivo o esta muerto.- caminó un poco hacia la ventana de pasillo en donde se encontraban – es la incertidumbre lo que me esta matando: no se en que condiciones se encuentra, no se si esta bien o mal, no se si tendré su cuerpo en caso de que esté muerto, simplemente no se nada.

Yuriy lo abrazó por la espalda. Los remordimientos no eran el mentirle a Yuriy, pues no lo estaba haciendo, simplemente no le informaba toda la verdad. Pero sabía que no era lo adecuado en ese momento. No tenia caso mortificar a Yuriy cuando no sabía realmente que era lo que pasaría. Aunque todo apuntaba a lo que no quería, y entonces el problema sería como darle la noticia.

Pero Hiro ya no soportaba más. Guardar toda esa carga emocional acabaría por destrozarle los nervios. La única persona de confianza era Rei, a quien decidió confiarle sus frustraciones. Le contó hasta el último detalle de su sentir, de su desesperación y de su dolor. Derramó todas las lágrimas que había estado guardando desde hace días y hasta las que vendrían en un futuro. Se aferraba con fuerza a las ropas de Rei, quien lo resguardaba cariñosamente en su regazo y solo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra y lamento, guardando hasta el final sus más sinceros abrazos. ¿Palabras? No supo que decir al saber la situación en la que Hiro se encontraba, así que prefirió solo estrecharlo y hacerle saber su comprensión.

-Gracias Rei, de verdad gracias por escucharme – le dijo aún en sollozos. La vela en la habitación del chino se consumía cada vez más –

-No hay porque dar las gracias, no puedo encontrar la manera de ayudarte – contestó consternado –

-Créeme que el poder confesarte todo esto ha sido reconfortante. Solo espero no abrumarte por esto

-No te preocupes – secó sus lágrimas – Sé lo importante que es externar nuestro sentir. Pero si tan solo pudiera hacer algo

-No Rei, lo que menos quiero es que te quiebres la cabeza por esto, no es algo que esté en tus manos resolver, no deseo esta carga para ti

-Precisamente porque conozco esa carga es que te lo digo – sus ojos ámbar se llenaron de lágrimas por lo conmovido y por sus propias preocupaciones – nuestras situaciones podrán ser distintas, pero el sufrimiento es el mismo, proviene de la misma causa.

-Entonces solo preocúpate de lo que tú amas Rei, suficiente es esa carga como para soportar otra más.

-Aún así. Si algo hay que pueda hacer no duces en pedírmelo

-Lo mismo digo

Ambos sonrieron, un sentimiento de complicidad nació en este preciso momento.

Pasaron días así. Rei observaba a Yuriy y automáticamente su mente lo ponía en su lugar. En ese momento no había mayor problema, pues el pelirrojo no se imaginaba ni lo mínimo de lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero cuando llegara el momento de saber la verdad sabía que iba a ser un golpe que lo derrumbaría por completo. Y no era precisamente que lo apreciara como una amistad, pues apenas si cruzaban palabra alguna, pero no era necesario ser cercanos para ponerse en sus zapatos. Sabía perfectamente lo que es estar atrapado, no encontrar una salida a los problemas y ver frustrados los deseos.

Y fueron precisamente todos estos pensamientos los que hicieron que Rei le platicara el asunto a Kai. Por un lado sentía el remordimiento de no guardar el secreto como Hiro tácitamente lo había pedido, pero sabía que cuando llegara el momento de la bomba para Yuriy, este necesitaría de un apoyo emocional como siempre Kai se lo brindó, razón por la cual le contó lo que ocurría. Kai recibió la noticia con desagrado, pero realmente no fue algo que le extrañara, pues sabía que las relaciones que ambas parejas llevaban estarían llenas de obstáculos como estos. Lo realmente frustrante era no saber que pasaría y como acabaría todo realmente.

Era una situación incómoda. Los tres observaban a Yuriy y ver su sonrisa fresca, juvenil y sincera hasta se había convertido en un martirio. En cuestión sentimental se trataba de manejar con pinzas a Yuriy, pero en este caso la noticia no podía ser dada de una manera sutil, ni manejar el lenguaje poético del que tanto gustaba el pelirrojo.

_**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

Yuriy acostumbraba tocar el piano solo en la habitación. Gustaba de hacer esto porque eran esos momentos en los que era reconfortante encontrarse consigo mismo entre las notas musicales. Lo mágico era las tantas personas que redescubría siempre, extensiones de él que alguna vez olvido o que nacieron últimamente. Era la única manera en que sus preocupaciones, incertidumbres y tristezas se transformaban en algo bello. Hasta el dolor era goce, pues no era violento ni atropellador.

Tan inspirado se encontraba que no se dio cuenta que Boris lo escuchaba sentado en una silla algo retirada de él. Parecía que ponía suma atención, porque lo descubrió con los ojos cerrados, algo inspirado.

-No me di cuenta cuando llegó – le dijo simple –

-No quería interrumpirte. Desde el pasillo escuché y decidí darme un momento para sentarme a disfrutar la pieza. De verdad que has madurado

-Gracias – sinceramente lo dijo. Boris no halagaba sin razón. Además siempre le reconoció su talento –

-Pero es tiempo de que seas escuchado mas allá de estas paredes Yuriy. Me he dado cuenta de tu crecimiento como pianista, cada vez me sorprendo más, eres único en esto – se puso de pie y se recargó en el piano, mirando a su alumno – Se me ocurrió algo en este momento. Dentro de poco habrá una fiesta, habrá mucha gente apasionada a la música, y sería muy conveniente que ellos te escucharan. De verdad me gustaría que asistieras.

-¡¿En serio?! – hasta sus ojos brillaron del entusiasmo –

-Claro. De verdad quiero ayudarte. No eres un alumno muy dedicado en las materias y tareas, pero debo admitir que el talento musical lo tienes a flor de piel, es lo tuyo. Y no queremos desperdiciar esas cualidades… no, para nada. Por eso quiero que conozcas a algunas amistades, será muy bueno para ti, ya verás. Pero tienes que decirme si estas de acuerdo.

-¡Por supuesto! Sólo que tengo que practicar más. ¿Cuándo es la fiesta que mencionó?

-No hay una fecha específica. Pero tú sigue practicando de todas maneras. – se sonrieron – pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – Yuriy asintió – No digas nada sobre esto, solo hasta que la fecha sea confirmada ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro

Después de la pequeña charla cada quien siguió con lo suyo. La única actividad del domingo era ir a la Iglesia y todo el rato lo tenían libre. Boris salió a hacer pagos del colegio y otros asuntos pendientes que tenía que resolver, lo de costumbre. El viento llevaba consigo hojas y alguno que otro sombrero. El otoño estaba en su esplendor, algunos se cubrían ya con sus hermosos abrigos de pieles, mientras pasaban por muchos otros que pedían tan siquiera una pequeña cobija que los resguardara del frio que se avecinaba.

Un gran número de personas parecían mirar algo en el muro de un edificio. Algunas salían de ahí algo conmocionadas, unas señoras lloraban y otros simplemente se alejaban como si nada. Se acercó y se dio cuenta de que estaban publicadas listas de baja de los soldados fallecidos en la guerra. Sin importarle a quien pisaba o a quien le daba un codazo, se metió entre la multitud hasta quedar frente a las hojas. Buscó indicando con su dedo índice de arriba abajo cada uno de los nombres, hasta que dio con el que buscaba. Una sonrisa sardónica, miró a ambos lados y desprendió la hoja llevándosela consigo ante la mirada perpleja de varias personas. El universo y los planetas parecían estar a su favor, alineados justo para que sus planes y proyectos vayan por el camino, fluido y sin contratiempos, para que sean justo como desea.

Sólo era cuestión de persuasión y un poco de tiempo para que Hiro aceptara la idea y hasta lo hiciera con gusto y satisfacción propios, que conveniente no solo resultaba para Boris, sino también para él.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**_&_**

Y después de que me di cuenta de que no puedo contestar reviews aqui... pues les contesto los reviews porque me vale madre!! XD...

Ginny. Hermosa, preciosa! te extraño mucho! aquí esta el chap. Perdón por la tardanza, injustificable. Indecisión mía. Pero eso si, no he dejado de escribir

C-Marian-T-H-Cullen. Espero que sigas leyendo esto, sino ya dije, lo comprendo XD. Haber que tal este capítulo, prometo que ahora si lo bueno se nos acerca. (De verdad)

Galy. Uf! si Boris era malo, ahora agárrate! nunca es suficiente. Pero qué sería de nuestra historia sin nuestro buen Boris XD

Katja Kitayima. Ahora si no tengo con que cara pedirte actualización. He fallado con esta historia, espero que te siga gustando y que la sigas leyendo. Las cosas se van a poner mejor, te lo aseguro. jojojojo

GabZ. Pues de ahora en adelante la historia se concentra más en Yuriy y en Hiro... n.n, asi que creo va a ser de tu agrado. Ehm, creo que en cuanto actualización estamos igual jajajajaja XD

Besos donde se los quieran acomodar. Nos vemos en otra muestra de locura!


	12. Lo inevitable

Juas juas! tanto tiempo sin subir un capítulo y déjenme decirles que estoy emocionada! no sé quien recuerde esta historia la verdad, pero me emociona de nuevo estar aquí XD. Miren, estuve dos años escribiendo este capítulo, una y otra vez lo modifuqué porque no podía salir de aquí! Pero ahora retomé esto, leyendo de nuevo la historia, y me di cuenta que me metí en un problemón del argumento, así que hice algunos cambios a la historia, para que quede más completa! jojo, hasta me volví a emocionar con esta historia, que la verdad le tengo un chorro de cariño!

Y hablando de cariño, a partir de este capítulo todo va dedicaro a C-Marian-T Hiwatari-C, Katja Kitayima, GabZ, y a mi hermanita Ginny por el seguimiento que le dieron a esta historia, además también a Brychat, PPBKAI y Zhena Hik porque les tengo mucho cariño a estas nenas hermosas! Disculpen el retraso, actualicé mi perfil y ahí vienen los detalles de mi etapa antisocial. Ah si! y una mención especial a Hiram! mi gran compañero de la universidad que me ayudó a sacar de apuros a mis personajes! jaja, él tiene mérito en la historia!

Y ahora la parte aburrida y protocolaria...

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece, no obtengo remuneraciones económicas ni nada por el estilo. Sólo tomo prestados los personajes y sus características por mi propio entretenimiento y, espero, para ustedes. Si alguien pretende usar algo presentado aquí favor de hacermelo saber primero antes de hacer uso de esto.

**Advertencia. **El contenido de este fic es tradicionalmente y con gusto de que así sea, YAOI! *¬*

Y ahora lo bueno buenote!

**CAPITULO 12**

**LO INEVITABLE**

_**El desengaño camina sonriendo detrás del entusiasmo.**_

_**Germaine de Sataël**_

Duramente la comida, como siempre en un aburridísimo silencio, la única comunicación eran las miradas. El mas atento a esto era Hiro, primero miraba a su pelirrojo comiendo y con una mirada un tanto distraída, por su brillo y sus facciones relajadas notaba que estaba contento, o por lo menos tranquilo. No pudo observarlo demasiado tiempo, verlo tan ajeno a lo que le preocupaba, sabiendo que ni siquiera una pequeña sospecha le aquejaba, era una tortura. Como de costumbre, cuando salía Rei, al intercambiar miradas con Kai, sus ojos se llenaban de luminosidad, aunque el cambio en su rostro era algo discreto, sin que fuera notorio para los demás, él bien encontraba que sus facciones se enternecían. Entonces comprendió que esa sonrisa no era más que una felicidad momentánea, que una vez entrando a la cocina, a la rutina diaria y a su agotador trabajo se desmoronaría por ser consciente de lo que puede y no ser. Kai poco cambiaba su semblante, tenía que ser demasiado observador para reconocer en su mirada y en los efímeros gestos su estado de ánimo, pero el tiempo que llevaba analizándolo, con la mera intensión de conocer a sus alumnos en su trabajo como docente, podía saber que las cejas casi imperceptiblemente alzadas y sus párpados ligeramente abiertos eran señal de que su interior se estremecía de una manera agradable; era por demás decir qué le causaba tal emoción. Boris se veía más animado que de costumbre, hacía unas semanas que su entusiasmo contagiaba a los demás, hasta llegó a escuchar de los propios muchachos que su actitud huraña era opacada por esa aura de optimismo; seguramente si él no supiera la causa pensaría como ellos, lo malo es que esa alegría era a costa suya.

Pasaron las clases, la tarde igual, la misma incertidumbre y el sonar de las manecillas de reloj, retumbando en su cabeza, haciendo eco hasta su inconsciente, golpeando cada nervio hasta volverlo casi loco. No sabía ya qué era lo peor, si estar en ese mar de dudas o saber la verdad, pero tener la seguridad de lo que vendría.

La última clase. Todos a descansar. Boris salió de su oficina buscando a Hiro, lo encontró en el escritorio de su aula revisando trabajo de los muchachos, o eso parecía, ya que tenía el bolígrafo en su mano y los papeles en el otro, pero su vista estaba perdida en un punto indeciso del cuarto.

-Hiro – su voz roca lo exaltó – Tengo que hablar contigo

-Dime – volvió a los papeles –

-No quiero darle vueltas a esto Hiro, lamento ser yo quien te informe sobre esto. Temo tu reacción, aunque creo que es algo que ya lo esperabas – se miraron, Hiro temía, pero sabía de qué se trataba. Boris se acercó y dejó el papel que despegó de aquella pared en la calle - Tu padre ha fallecido en batalla –

Tomó el papel, _lista de defunción_, decía. Efectivamente, ese nombre, ese apellido. Era sólo un número en la lista de aquellos que utilizan carne de cañón para sus ambiciones políticas, para él, lo era todo en su vida

– Lo lamento – mencionó serio Boris

-Entiendo… todo.

Se levantó, llevó consigo el bolígrafo y los trabajos para salir del lugar. No aludió más, todo estaba dicho y entredicho. Boris no lo detuvo y tampoco esperó una reacción, sabía que la noticia no reaccionaría en él inmediatamente.

Entró a su recámara, puso el seguro, caminó entre la oscuridad hasta su escritorio y prendió la pequeña lámpara. Su mente enfocada totalmente a los papeles, a las preguntas y las respuestas, las operaciones y los números. Deslizaba el bolígrafo, presionando, su mano trabajaba afanosamente, sin otro objetivo más que las hojas. Es shock lo dejaba dentro de si mismo, pero su consciente le obligaba a concentrarse en el exterior, en dónde el sentimiento se desvanece, en donde tanto papeleo entume por un momento esos fantasmas que ahora han surgido…todo el trabajo, tal vez inventarse otra ocupación, pero ahora lo mejor era no sentir. No se daba cuenta de cómo trabajaba su mente, era como una anestesia inyectada para no sentir el dolor y la angustia. Era la primera reacción del humano: la negación.

_**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

Poco supo administrar el tiempo libre que tuvo que desvelarse un poco para terminar su tarea. Su clase de literatura ahora fue más complicada que de costumbre, debía traducir un poema de latín a su idioma. Tenía un gran libro gramatical y un diccionario. Su concentración estaba completamente en el texto y en sus libros. Para buscar la palabra que requería apuntaba con su dedo índice y lo pasaba palabra por palabra de la parte superior de la página hasta la inferior, repitiendo lo mismo en la segunda columna. Sus ojos un poco secos por el cansancio y el sueño buscaban con menos precisión, tanto que debía pasar dos veces cada columna, encontrando hasta la tercera vez la dichosa palabra.

Kai se detuvo por un momento en una, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, le era tan familiar que un escalofrío aturdió su cuerpo y un mareo desconcentró su lectura. La palabra siempre lo desconcertó, desde que la escuchó de los labios de esa misteriosa mujer en el jardín. Tan sólo recordarla, esa tétrica feminidad de su voz, la finura de su dicción al pronunciarla, aunado con su imponente presencia y su mirada violenta, hizo de la palabra una perfecta daga afilada para clavarse en su mente. Pero lo que jugaba con su mente era el significado y la intensión de ir hasta con él con tanta soberbia para decirle solo eso. En las noches sus ojos se quedaban horas viendo un solo punto de su habitación, tal sólo pensando en lo que podría significar. Y ahí, de repente y sin pedirlo estaba exactamente, ante sus ojos que esporádicamente estaban bien despiertos.

_**Vixit. **__Vivió. Fórmula con la que se anunciaba la muerte de alguien._

Inevitablemente recordó aquel episodio en el que vio a esa mujer extraña en el jardín de la escuela. Al leer la palabra casi pudo escuchar aquella voz femenina y taciturna, esa voz que detuvo el tiempo por un momento, en el que sintió la circularidad de la eternidad, pues en ese momento no existió ni presente ni pasado, comprendiendo desde ese día que esas palabras (tiempo, ayer, presente y pasado) eran abstracciones hechas por la mente humana para medir aquello que no se encontraba en sus manos.

Se fue a la cama confundido. Era cierto que la muerte de su padre no le era una situación tan perturbadora como antes, aunque eso no significara que tal pérdida no le traería en el presente y en el futuro aun algunas lágrimas. Además, su alma no estaría tranquila hasta que le diera un último adiós a su padre, ceremonia que no sabría cuando se daría; desde que murió su madre comprendió que un funeral era mucho más que un evento que anunciaba una pérdida, era también parte de un cierre en los ciclos de la vida, que de alguna manera se volvía sanador a pesar de la tristeza.

Lo que dejó confundido al joven Hiwatari era la naturaleza de aquel evento. Aquella mujer era demasiado real para su percepción, sin embargo era imposible que alguien como ella estuviera dentro del colegio, que era restrictivamente solo para hombres; no sabía si fue un suceso metafísico o una construcción de su percepción, pues bien había leído que la psique humana alborota los sentidos y hace con ellos lo que le plazca, incluso construyendo junto con la percepción imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones que no se encuentran realmente en el exterior.

Coincidentemente todo eso sucedió poco tiempo antes de que recibiera la noticia de la muerte de su padre, sin saber él que su padre ya hubiera perecido en ese momento, por lo que esa extraña figura femenina, en el caso de ser un asunto metafísico, podría ser algún ángel o fantasma que le avisara, antes que la carta de su abuelo, sobre el deceso. Sin embargo, si retomamos la teoría de la psique, tal vez no fuera algún ser sobrenatural, sino algo de sí mismo que sabía que estando en guerra las probabilidades de morir eran muy considerables, y eso todo mundo lo sabía, a menos que el capricho de negar tal situación fuera más grande que el sentido común. Incluso, animándose a zambullirse aun más en la profundidad de su ser, podría ser que esa palabra fuera la noticia de que algo de sí mismo había muerto, o al menos que estaba en agonía. O tal vez esas dos posibilidades eran las correctas.

Sin embargo la traducción de tales símbolos exigía un trabajo más arduo y largo que las horas que quedaban para que amaneciera. Antes de dormir pensó que el encuentro con aquella chica fue tan extraño como un sueño, de hecho por sus características sorprendentes y poco comunes eran idénticos, con la diferencia de que aquel día estaba despierto. Y si tal suceso era un sueño que se presentó durante su vigilia, esa noche tuvo la esperanza de que durmiendo sus sueños fueran tan reveladores como aquel suceso en el jardín. Pero esa noche no sucedió nada, tal vez la mente de Kai fue piadosa en ese momento, y con la sabiduría que le distingue, dejó que primero comprendiera lo que había sucedido para poder dar otros pasos. Por eso cuando despertó sólo se sentía descansado, sin tener algún recuerdo de actividad onírica (1) durante la noche

_**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

-Hiro, es lo mejor que puede pasar. Salima es una gran muchacha, con principios morales, además viene de una gran familia. Estoy seguro que no te costará trabajo enamorarte de ella. Son jóvenes, llenos de vitalidad, ambos son grandes personas ¡además de atractivas! –decía Boris sumamente entusiasmado. Estaba tan emocionado que hasta parecía que era el Espíritu Santo quien lo poseía-

-Tío, me es tan difícil pensar ahorita en ello. De verdad ni siquiera te he escuchado decir algunas palabras que me alienten por la pérdida de mi padre. Yo sé que no es tu pariente de sangre, sin embargo fue esposo de tu hermana y por lo tanto algo de empatía debías de tener con ello –Hiro estaba sentado, con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos y con la espalda arqueada, posición que devotaba su desesperación y frustración-

-Yo lo sé, mi querido sobrino. Y ahora estoy feliz que por fin mi hermana y él se encuentren juntos en el cielo ¡ya no están solos, además, viven en paz ahora, sin preocuparse por guerras u otras bajezas de la humanidad!

Hiro no comprendía cómo lograba detener sus impulsos de golpearlo, su tío era el menos indicado para hablar sobre las bajezas de la humanidad. Algo le detenía para no abofetearlo, sin embargo sabía que se lo tenía merecido, aun así sabía que con eso no ganaba nada, y si tenía la oportunidad de desquitarse y ponerlo en su lugar sería por otro medio que no fuera la fuerza física.

-Además Hiro, ya estás en edad de pensar en hacer una familia, de vivir en plenitud con una esposa e hijos ¿qué eso no te emociona?

De verdad que no tenía ánimos en ese momento para discutir sobre lo que deseaba o no, de hecho, aunque era una bomba emocional, algo le impedía sacar todo en ese momento. Hubo un momento en que los esfuerzos de Boris al convencerlo de casarse, con un hermoso discurso sobre la bendición de la familia y además, lo que el matrimonio conllevaría con ellos, que era crear un nuevo instituto, fueron no más que ruidos carentes de significado, sólo como si fuera un mosquito molesto que pasea durante la noche alrededor de los oídos.

No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera la noticia que le tendría que dar a Yuriy. Lo peor de todo es que ahora estaba comprometido, no sólo en matrimonio, sino con el hecho de que el señor Dickenson tenía la firme idea de que su hija y él se casarían, y sabiendo cómo es la sociedad y las ideas de tantos ultra conservadores de ese entonces, llegar a su casa y decirle que siempre no se casaría con su hija no era como negarle una taza de té, sino un verdadero deshonor para el apellido de las familias involucradas, lo que conllevaba no solamente a manchar el buen nombre, sino a perder privilegios y cierto poder dentro del medio, lo cual se vería reflejado en el colegio, noble institución que él verdaderamente amaba desde su corazón, pues su fundación fue también trabajo y dedicación de su madre.

En la madrugada Hiro no soportó las ganas de ver a su pelirrojo. Sin embargo cuando llegó y vio los ojos iluminados de su amado sintió un gran remordimiento y desesperación, sin embargo sentía que no era la noche precisa para darle aquella noticia, y por más esfuerzo que hizo para disimular sus penas, su cuerpo pudo más que su deseo consciente.

-Hiro, te siento muy serio el día de hoy, ¿todo bien?

Dijo sinceramente preocupado Yuriy. Hiro decidió contarle sólo una parte de lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

-Yuriy, hoy recibí la noticia de que mi padre ha muerto. Yo lo esperaba de alguna manera, cuando se fue, te juro por todos los cielos, que me estaba preparando para la posibilidad de esta noticia – cerró los ojos, recordando aquel instante en que vio por última vez a su padre- y ¿qué crees Yuriy? Fracasé… yo no estaba preparado para esto

Yuriy estaba a punto de decirle algunas palabras, pero las guardó cuando vio el rostro de Hiro inundarse en lágrimas. No había palabras que valieran más para Hiro que la empatía que sintió por parte de su ojiazul cuando lo abrazó y sintió la calidez de sus lágrimas resbalar por su cuello.

Para Hiro hubo dos momentos para recibir aquella funesta noticia: una fue cuando Boris llegó y le mostró aquel papel lleno de nombres, sin embargo el nombre de su padre llegó apenas hasta cierta parte de su cerebro en donde la información llega sólo racionalmente. Y el segundo momento fue, cuando dando tal anuncio a Yuriy, fue al mismo tiempo una noticia de sí mismo hacía sí mismo hacia aquella parte del cerebro anatómica y espiritualmente más profunda, en donde habitan las emociones y los sentimientos (2).

Por un instante la noticia de su padre fue sólo eso, sentir y pensar en su padre. Le lloró casi por una hora desconsoladamente, aferrándose fuertemente a Yuriy, quien era su única protección en ese momento, pues a pesar de que era ya un adulto de 22 años, se sintió como un niño arrancado a la fuerza de los brazos de su protector vital, de quien lo engendró, el responsable de su existencia y durante algunos años de su supervivencia en este mundo.

Fue inevitable volver a sus orígenes, regresar los ojos de su mente la imagen del primer recuerdo del rostro de sus padres. Esa fue la primera vez que le contaba a Yuriy los detalles de su pasado.

**POV Hiro**

_Tengo los recuerdos de una infancia feliz, mis padres eran amorosos, amaba a mi madre y admiraba a mi padre. _

_Mis más dichosos momentos los pasé en nuestra casa y en los muros de este colegio, pues aquí es donde estudié. Mi madre, junto con mi tío Boris, fundaron este colegio años atrás de que ella se casar con mi padre. _

_Tanto mi madre como mi padre cuidaban esta institución como si fuera su hogar, y debo admirarles que no sólo se dedicaban a su trabajo con toda la pasión que puede haber por la enseñanza, sino que también se esmeraron por estar conmigo, y darme lo que necesito, no hablando material, sino emocionalmente. _

_Mis padres eran grandes cuando me tuvieron, mi madre tenía alrededor de 31 años cuando se casó con mi padre. Socialmente fue un milagro, pues su familia y círculos de amistades ya la veían como una solterona. Escandalosamente mi padre tenía apenas 25 años, sin embargo no hubo demasiadas objeciones con sus allegados, pues aunque su matrimonio fue amor puro, afortunadamente la posición económica y de poder de ambos era bastante respetable; yo sé que suena frívolo, sin embargo no cabe duda que fue una ventaja para ellos. _

_A los 40 mi madre esperaba un bebé. Estaba emocionado al pensar que por fin tendría un hermano, hasta me dejaron escoger el nombre, se llamaría Tyson. El médico anunció a mi mamá que la condición física, por su edad, no era la más adecuada para un embarazo, por lo que le recomendó extremar precauciones. Y aunque las instrucciones del médico las llevó paso a paso, un día en la mañana me desperté con las noticias de que mi madre estaba en cama. Cuando fui a su cuarto la vi dormida, ahora sé que estaba inconsciente. Me explicaron que mi hermano había muerto, yo no comprendía cómo podía pasar eso, pues todavía no estaba aquí en la tierra para poder enfermarse de algo, tampoco entendía cómo es que si él fue quien enfermó, también lo estaba mi madre, era la mente inocente de un niño. Ella no despertó más. Tardé unos años en comprender qué es lo que había sucedido. _

_Fueron años en que la relación con mi papá se estrechó aún más. Mi padre decidió dejarle toda la responsabilidad del colegio a mi tío Boris, pues quería descansar y disfrutar de la casa en la cual había sido tan feliz con su esposa y con su hijo. Jamás me ocultó su tristeza, tampoco le oculté la mía, y así fue como salimos adelante. _

_Entré al colegio y aunque no lo veía con la misma frecuencia, pues la casa se encontraba en el campo y la universidad aquí en Nueva York, aún así manteníamos constante comunicación por cartas. _

_Mi desempeño en la universidad fue muy reconocido, pronto encontré trabajo ahí mismo dando clase a los, sin embargo mi deseo era regresar al instituto que tanto habían amado mis padres, especialmente mi madre. _

_Ese sueño se volvió realidad el mismo día que supe que mi padre iría la guerra, pues mi tío Boris me aceptó aquí, al mismo tiempo que el ejército pedía a mi padre su reclutamiento. _

_La última vez que lo vi fue doloroso y especial, pues me di la oportunidad de conocer de nuevo aquel formidable hombre, cada detalle de su rostro, de sus facciones, sus movimientos, su voz y sus palabras cuando estaba cerca de mí. Ahora me doy cuenta que lo hice a tiempo, pues él ya no está. _

**Fin POV Hiro**

-Hiro, es hermoso el recuerdo que tienes de tus padres- no podía evitar conmoverse hasta las lágrimas. Se enamoró aún más del corazón tan noble que poseía su amado peliazul-

-Sí lo es, me costará un tiempo aceptar que él ya no estará aquí para protegerme –

-No Hiro. Él sigue protegiéndote, pues la fortaleza y amor que te enseñó siguen dentro de ti, en tu corazón, y esa es la parte de él que seguirá protegiéndote, es su legado, es su herencia. La más bella que unos padres pueden brindarle a sus hijos. Así tus padres nunca morirán.

La comprensión y la empatía se estaba volviendo el pilar de su relación, aunque ese momento era doloroso, estaba ese ambiente protector y arrullador que haría sanar sus heridas. Hiro supo en ese momento que no podía separarse de su pelirrojo, algo tenía que hacer para seguir a su lado, aunque era inevitable que se enteraría de su compromiso.

_**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

Por precaución Rei no siempre se quedaba en la habitación, no era común que amanecieran juntos, de hecho, Rei siempre tenía que amanecer primero, pues tenía muchas labores que preparar para cuando los alumnos se despertaran.

Esa noche estuvo pensando qué le esperaría si Boris se enterara de la relación que tenía con Kai. Estaba seguro que él no tendría mayores consecuencias de ello, sin embargo Rei era consciente de que le esperarían días de tortura.

Después del escalofrío por sólo pensarlo, varios cuestionamientos vinieron a su mente, pensamientos que jamás había tomado en serio: en sus anteriores trabajos, si él hacia algo mal simplemente lo castigaban por salario, y en casos de mayores faltas lo corrían, sin embargo con Boris era diferente. Era consciente de que personas de su clase y condición social no tenían quien les amparara legalmente, por lo que sus superiores podían tratarlos como quisieran, sin embargo lo más común era verlos como una herramienta de la que se podían deshacer, tirar a la basura sin remordimiento; y parte de esa situación era verdadera con Boris, pues era un hecho que su actuar carecía de alguna culpa, pero la diferencia radicaba en que Boris, por mayor que fuera su falta, ni siquiera lo amenazaba con correrle, al contrario, era como si buscase amarrarle más a él. Y la pregunta era ¿por qué? ¿qué buscaba Boris en él, alguien que no tenía valor, voz, voto o beneficio?

Pero gracias a Boris comía y tenía techo en donde resguardarse. Sobrevivía por él, por eso es que tal vez la tortura la soportaba, pues de ella obtenía un beneficio.

Mucho tiempo se quedó con resignarse a cargar esa cruz con tal se sobrevivir, sin embargo esa noche una revolución se iniciaría en su mente. La primera pequeña batalla sería desconocida para él, a pesar de que sus emociones le anunciaban que algo pasaba, ya que fue presa de una ansiedad indescriptible, como si supiera que algo se avecinaba, no del exterior, sino de lo más profundo de su ser, un eco que buscaba ser escuchado.

_**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

En la mañana el director estaba por demás animado. Hiro odiaba saber de qué se trataba. Ambos han tenido el mismo tema en su mente desde que se despertaron, con la diferencia de que uno estaba jubiloso y el otro al filo de a impotencia.

La manera de decírselo a Yuriy seguía siendo fabricado. Lástima que el esfuerzo no valdría la pena, pues ignoraba que el pelirrojo ya estaba involucrado en ello por parte de Boris, quien cerraría el trato antes de que él pudiera darle la noticia.

-Dígame director, mandó llamarme- se encontraba Yuriy parado frente al escritorio de su autoridad-

- Si Yuriy, sólo para darte una gran noticia. ¿Recuerdas aquella fiesta que te mencioné, en la que podías hacer gala de tu talento musical con la oportunidad de relacionarte con personas importantes?

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? He estado practicando mucho desde entonces – Sabía que era un hecho que iría a tal fiesta, y era lo que le representaba como músico lo que le llenaba de emoción hasta el punto de querer brincar (impulso que fue bloqueado). Sabía que Boris conocía a personas realmente importantes, además estaba confiando en que su talento llamaría la atención a más de una persona. Sintió que no podía esperar más tiempo para darle la noticia a Hiro

-Bien, pues es un hecho de que irás. Yo sé identificar talentos, mi querido alumno, y el tuyo es excepcional, estoy seguro que más de uno pensará como yo, además de que ya les he hablado de ti a algunas amistades que están relacionados con las artes aquí en Nueva York, están ansiosos de escucharte – Hizo una pausa – Realmente me entusiasma dichoso evento, pues tendré el honor de anunciar a la sociedad el talento de un joven prodigio como tú, además de la razón principal de la fiesta, el compromiso de mi sobrino Hiro con Salima Dickenson, hija de mi colega más cercano, el señor Dickenson

Aquellas palabras fueron para Yuriy viento gélido sobre un cuerpo desnudo en medio de Siberia.

CONTINUARÁ...

___**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

_Notas_

_(1) Actividad onírica se refiere al soñar_

_(2) La razón y el pensamiento son actividades localizadas especialmente en la corteza cerebral, la parte externa del cerebro. Los procesos emocionales se localizan en el sistema límbico a unas cuantas capas más de profundidad. Este se encuentra en medio de la corteza cerebral y del cerebro reptiliano, el cual es como anatómicamente lo más profundo del cerebro, y que se encarga de los procesos instintivos y básicos, como el hambre._

___**+INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE+**_

Nambre si no se me quita la emoción de volver! estoy jeliz jeliz como una lombriz por volver a mis orígenes! por eso los quiero tanto gente bonita! porque son parte de ello! Espero que esto les siga gustanto, como les dije, hubo cambios en la historia, porque había huecos enooooormes! y ahora lo quise hacer más emocionante seeeh!

Besos donde se los quieran acomodar, muak!


End file.
